Lost Girls and Golden Boys
by RockyStayGold
Summary: Clara Winston knows the best way to handle all the secrets in her life are to compartmentalize them. Moving to Charming to live with the last of her remaining family she finds herself immersed in the life of SAMCRO a far safer choice from her past experiences. As things escalate for the club, Clara remains in the shadows doing what she needs to protect those she has come to love.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything else associated with the franchise. All that beautiful goodness comes from its creator. Thank you

* * *

 _March 13_ _th_ _2002_

The sun was shining high in the sky and the temperature was off the charts in Charming for the current time of year. Jax Teller was leaning under the hood of an old 85 Chevy, his sleeves rolled up due to the excess heat in the garage. With sweat pouring down his face Jax leaned back to wipe his forehead when he caught sight of a new 2002 Jeep Wrangler pulling into the yard.

With a raised eyebrow Jax glanced over to see Opie Winston's feet sticking out from under the cab. Jax whistled to grab his attention, "Yo Ope, check it out."

Opie rolled himself out from under the car sitting up to stare in the direction Jax was looking. The pair watched as the jeep parked and the door was kicked open by long legs wearing black pumps. The legs led into a short pair of blue jean shorts followed immediately by a tight fitting black tank top.

The guys stared enjoying the view, admiring the tight toned body from afar. They watched as the woman slammed the door shut and spun around on her heels in their direction. Her chest length chocolate hair falling in waves swirled around her petite frame as she reached up to brush a few strands from her face. She started walking forwards finally looking up so they could see her face.

"Fuck," was the only word to fall from Opie's mouth.

The woman strutted forward a bright smile spreading across her lips, her hazel eyes full of delight. She raced towards him letting out a squeal, "Opie!"

Opie jumped to his feet just as the tiny 5'4 foot woman leapt forward in the air into Opie's waiting arms. All her limbs wrapped around his muscular frame in a death grip that almost made him wheeze. He quickly slid his arms around her trying to offset the amount of dead weight she had thrown on him. Once he was able to manage the new edition on his tall frame he hugged her against his.

"Clary," he whispered affectionately against the top of her head.

The pair hugged tightly for a moment before Opie lowered the woman back down to her feet. The second she was on the ground she turned to Jax holding her arms up.

"Jackson!" the petite woman shouted.

Jax grinned pulling her in for a hug, "Ahhh Little Winston."

Clary Winston laughed jabbing Jax in his ribs with her fingers making him flinch. She looked at her cousin and his best friend with a dazzling smile that would put any model to shame, "How've you been boys? Miss me?"

"Always," Jax replied with his most flirtatious grin.

Opie immediately growled, "Dude!"

Clary's silvery laughter rang out around them as she punched Jax in the arm earning a small OW. She rolled her eyes at his whimper, "Pussy."

* * *

The door to the club house was pushed open as Tig, Kyle and Chibs made their way out to the patio. Tig came to a halt when he caught sight of the hot young piece of ass talking to Jax and Opie. He had stopped so suddenly that Chibs bumped into him making the Scottish man curse, "The 'ell brother."

Tig reached back tapping Chibs in the chest to catch his attention before pointing forward. Chibs looked up following the direction Tig was pointing to see a young beautiful woman leaning against the Chevy the young guys were working on.

"Oh…." Chibs muttered as all three men stared in appreciation from the picnic tables.

They continued watching as Opie draped a long arm around the woman's shoulder making her smile. Tig stepped forward rising and cupping his hands together to call out, "Hey you two get back to work. Y'all can get your dicks sucked later."

* * *

The group in the garage turned to look towards Tig with surprised expressions. Clary heard Opie growl next to her and she quickly raised her hand placing it on Opie's arm to silence him. Opie looked down at Clary with a raised eyebrow which she responded with a wink and sly smile.

Clary strode forward, walking passed Jackson and heading towards the three men wearing the SOA kuttes. She approached Tig with a seductive sway to her hips that made the men before her groan in desire. Coming to a stop right in front of Tig she looked up, staring him straight in the eyes, "So does that mean you're first?"

"Oh, you bet baby," Tig groaned.

She stood before him smiling and as he started to reach up to grab her hand to lead her away the feeling of a cold metal against his throat made him stop. The knife pressed forward putting pressure against his neck and Tig raised his hands slowly in surrender. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the hard face of Piney Winston glaring at him.

Piney kept his knife pressed to Tig's throat while throwing a glare at Chibs and Kyle who stood a few inches back with surprised faces. Piney grabbed Tig by his sleeve with his knife still raised, "You and everyone else…."

"No one fucking touches her." Piney growled.

Tig bowed his head in understanding away from the direction of the blade, "Alright old man, calm down."

Piney lowered his hand closing the knife in the process before turning towards Clary. His eyes brighten and he smiled as he raised his arms.

"Piney!" Clary squealed taking a few steps forward into Piney's embrace.

Tig, Chibs and Kyle watched from the side with confusion. Piney leaned back holding Clary at an arm's distance away and stared at her with a large smile, "Look at you Clara, all grown up."

Clary beamed up at him, "Well that does tend to happen."

Piney laughed pulling her back in for another hug as the door to the clubhouse opened again this time for Clay, Gemma and Bobby. Gemma halted in place when she caught sight of Clary, standing there blinking in surprise.

It took only a split second for Gemma to come to her senses before she was marching forward. Piney barely had time to get out the way before Gemma was shoving him aside to throw her arms around the younger woman.

"Welcome home baby girl!" Gemma announced hugging her fiercely.

Clary returned the hug with just as much enthusiasm while leaning into Gemma's motherly embrace. The two hugged for a bit longer before breaking apart as Gemma reached up to brush Clary's hair away from her face.

"Look at you, prettier than your momma," Gemma smiled cupping Clary's chin, "Like a young Gene Tierney."

"Don't see how that's possible." Clary blushed looking Gemma in the eye thanks to the added length of her heels.

Both women turned as Clay approached them, Clary stepped forward bowing her head in respect, "Clay."

"Welcome back," Clay grinned bending down to hug her.

Clary returned the hug before stepping away and turning towards Bobby, "Elvis!"

Bobby chuckled meeting her halfway for a hug; he squeezed her so tightly she let out a little squeak. The three other members continued standing to the side wondering exactly who the new comer was. As Jax and Opie approached, Clary turned towards the group of people with her arm still linked around Bobby's shoulder, while he had his arm draped around her waist.

Jax stepped up next to Clary and began pointing at the men she didn't know.

"The blonde is Kyle," Jax announced pointing and Clary watched as the blonde man waved after being acknowledged.

"The Scot, his name is Chibs," Jax continued. Clary made eye contact with the Scottish man and winked at him as she puckered her lips for a second.

"And for last is the creepy fucker, Tig." Jax finished gesturing at the man from earlier.

Jax turned towards the other SOA members, "And this gentlemen, is Clary Winston."

The three men blinked at the name in surprise as Jax continued, "She's Opie's cousin, Piney's niece."

Tig whispered an oh fuck under his breath as Chibs glanced sideways at him. Neither could believe this hot piece of ass was going to be off limits.

"Come on over here and have a seat," Piney piped in walking over to one of the outside tables.

Clary walked over sliding onto the opposite side with Gemma right behind her. Clary smiled at her before turning to look at Piney a deep look of sadness creeping into her eyes, "Dad passed away."

"What?" Piney whispered.

"Oh baby, Piney I'm so sorry." Gemma also whispered reaching over to place her hands on top of Clary's.

Clary grasped Gemma's hands for a moment before staring at the devastated look on her uncle's face feeling terrible for the news she had to deliver. Leaning over she grabbed Piney's hand squeezing it softly, "Cancer, four months ago."

"Fuck," Piney leaned back rubbing his hand over his chin taking in the fact his brother was dead.

Clary continued squeezing his hand, "The last few months. It was tough, but he was ready in the end."

Piney was nodding before looking her in the eye, "Did he suffer?"

"No, he went quickly." Clary replied softly reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face.

"Shit kid, I'm sorry you had to go through with that all alone." Piney sighed holding her hand.

Clary smiled leaning towards him over the table, "It's alright Uncle Piney, I spent the last few months taking care of him. I had my time to say goodbye."

"Last few months?" Piney repeated looking at her questionably, "You would have had to leave the service to do that."

"Yes sir. Discharged seven months ago," Clary replied.

Tig looked over at Chibs and Kyle in surprise before asking out loud, "What service?"

Clary turned towards the three men she had been recently introduced to, "Military four years."

"Four years in the military," Chibs repeated before continuing, "Doing what?"

Clary smiled slyly at him and the others, "Oh you know woman stuff."

"Like nurse or computer shit?" Kyle asked.

Clary nodded, "Something like that."

"They let you out to take care of your dad?" Clay asked.

"Yes, sir," Clary nodded.

Piney who had been sitting silently for the last bit of conversation turned towards Clary in concern, "What are you going to do now kid?"

Clary leaned a bit into the table as she addressed the others "I used most of the inheritance Dad left me to buy a house over on Hill Street."

Opie blinked at the mention of his street pondering for a second before it clicked, "Wait you bought old Fallow's place? That house they've been remodeling the last three months?"

Clary smiled brightly as she stared up at her cousin, "I wanted it be a surprise."

"Fuck it certainly is," Opie replied.

"What about a job?" Piney questioned out loud, "You got something set up?"

Clary smiled at her uncle and cousin, "Actually yeah. I got a job at an auctioning place that does work all over the world."

"Auctioning?" Bobby chimed in, "Like one of those people that have to shout out bids?"

Tig leaned around Bobby with a creepy grin, "Those people have to be real loud."

"Oh I can be very loud." Clary responded with a wink.

Tig groaned, dozens of dirty images running through his mind of the little minx. Clay stared at Tig noticing the far off look in his eye and quickly stepped forward, "Alright alright."

"Did you say all over the world?" Clay continued changing the direction of the conversation.

Clary nodded, "An LA company; has a lot of fancy clients that only request the best. It pays a pretty penny so nothing to worry about."

"But LA is like five hours away," Kyle commented.

"Fly out of Oakland or San Jose. An hour flight no big deal, then out to the rest of the world." Clary retorted.

Piney's eyes lit up knowing Clary meant to stay in Charming, "Well we're really happy you came here."

"Well this is a cause for celebration," Clay announced as Gemma leaned over giving Clary a hug, "Kyle, go grab some beers."

As Kyle turned to walk back into the clubhouse Clary turned her head over her shoulder, "Actually, a bourbon, neat, for me if you have any."

Kyle paused for a brief second before nodding, "Yes, ma'am."

The men around her broke out in a rowdy conversation shoving each other as Kyle delivered them beers. He walked over setting her glass down on the table as Opie slid onto the bench opposite of her. He glanced at Clary giving her a smile that she knew was probably rare for him to give someone. Taking a sip of his beer he cleared his throat, "You'll have to come by the house to meet Donna and the kids. She will be happy to have another girl to talk too."

"I can't wait to finally meet her Ope. I still feel terrible for missing your wedding." Clary replied sipping her drink.

"Hey, you were stuck over in Afghanistan, that's a good of excuse if any." Ope grinned.

Clary returned the smile, "Yeah I guess."

The sound of car doors opening and closing made Clary leaned to the side to see some girls and some other men climbing out of cars heading for the club house. She was watching intently as the bikers greeted the arriving ladies when she felt Gemma slide closer towards her.

"These guys will use any excuse to drown themselves in beer and pussy." Gemma chuckled as she lit a cigarette.

Clary downed her bourbon and set the glass back down on the table, "Well I'm extremely happy to be able to give them a reason."

"Come on sweetheart I'll show you around, make sure you have the right introductions." Gemma announced climbing to her feet pulling Clary along.

Clary smiled down at Piney and Ope who were staring up at her. Piney grinned raising his beer, "Go meet the family kid."

With those words from Piney she followed Gemma into the world that belonged to the Sons of Anarchy.

* * *

Clary looked into her bathroom mirror checking to make sure the knee length lilac sundress she had on looked right. Leaning forward she peered into the mirror seeing that the barely there makeup she had put on was still presentable. Positive that her appearance was perfect she walked into her bedroom to sit on the bed so she could slide the white wedges onto her feet.

Once her shoes were secured she headed down the hallway into the kitchen to grab the homemade apple pie she had made that morning. She had the older kitchen remodeled from its early nineties décor of oak cabinets to a more sleek modern grey. The old wooden counter tops had been replaced with a white gradient making the kitchen look much more luxurious. Picking up her precious cargo she walked out of the kitchen to the front door. Pulling it open with one hand she slipped out letting it fall shut behind her before turning to lock the door.

After locking up she crossed her small porch of the beige ranch house heading down the brick walkway to the street passing the picket fence turning once again to head down the sidewalk. She walked the quarter mile to Opie's house growing more and more nervous as she approached.

It was noon when she reached Opie's driveway and she stopped staring at his home taking a deep breath. She could do this; she could present herself as a normal loving human being for a few hours. Hell she had been a perfectly acceptable person till one am last night when she finally left the party at the clubhouse. She knew it was all about adapting to your surroundings and that was one thing she was exceptionally good at.

"You got this," she whispered to herself.

Rolling her shoulders back to straighten her posture she put on one of her most blinding smiles before heading up Opie's driveway. She walked up to the door ringing the bell while holding the pie up to present it.

She could hear shouting and the sounds of kids squealing from inside. After a few seconds she could hear the lock on the door turn before it flung open revealing Opie.

"Clary," Opie breathed smiling at her as he opened the door further welcoming her into the house.

Clary stepped through the door holding the apple pie up with a smile, "I come bearing gifts, fresh apple pie."

"Thanks," Opie said taking the pie staring at it for moment before looking back up at her, "Doesn't it take hours to make one of these?"

"Only when you make the dough fresh," Clary replied with a smile.

Opie smiled turning from her and Clary inwardly let out a breath of relief when he didn't ask anymore. She didn't want to explain that the dough was freshly made that morning. Neither Opie nor anyone else needed to know that she ran on only fours of sleep or less a night.

"Well come on," Opie called walking from the foyer into the living room.

Clary followed him walking into the living to see a small girl playing with a doll. She stared at her for a moment before Opie voice broke through, "That's Ellie."

The girl looked up smiling at girl for a second before giving her a tiny little wave. As she smiled at her the sound of someone slamming something closed followed by footsteps caused Clary to turn in the direction of the kitchen. A dark haired woman suddenly appeared before her with a rather nervous look on her face. She was just an inch taller than Clary, and she would have been incredibly thin if it wasn't for the 5 month pregnancy belly on her.

"You must be Clara." the woman's sweet voice filled the air.

Clary responded with a warm smile, "And you must be Donna."

Opie watched his wife nod as the two women step towards one another. He kept his eyes on them as Donna moved forward to give Clary a hug whose face filled with a surprise for a moment before she responded to Donna's welcome.

"I'm so excited to finally meet you!" Donna sighed gripping her tightly.

Clary returned the hug before leaning back away from her, "I know you've been waiting forever. And I'm afraid that's my fault."

"Nonsense," Donna breathed with a smile, "You were off taking care of our soldiers."

"Still, it's been a long time coming," Clary responded with a smile, "And at least I brought dessert."

Donna mimicked her smile before turning towards her daughter while cradling her belly, "Ellie come meet your Aunt Clary."

Clary turned to watch the two year Ellie climb wobbly to her feet and stumble forward. Clary dropped to her knees with a smile as she approached.

"Hello there," Clary smiled at the adorable girl before her.

"Hi!" Ellie responded with a toothy grin.

Ellie continued to smile at Clary for a moment before launching forward to give her a hug. Clary wrapped her arms around Ellie squeezing softly as to not hurt her, "Oh little munchkin."

Donna and Opie stood behind them watching Clary hug their daughter. The two of them had always felt like a family, completely at peace in their relationship. They hadn't been aware that anything was missing until they watched Opie's little cousin bond with Ellie. Opie pulled his wife closer to him as he smiled down at her; she smiled up at him briefly before leaning into his chest. Clary's arrival was going to mean big change to their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything else associated with the franchise. All that beautiful goodness comes from its creators. Thank you

Note: Should have put this in the first chapter that this story spans from season 1 up to the beginning of season 4. Please pay close attention to the dates as they will jump around in time, I made them in bold in hopes they will be easier to notice. Story is rated M for mature themes, language and sexual content.

* * *

 ** _September 8_ _th_ _2008_**

Clary was submerged in a sea of children at the local library where she hosted a weekly reading event of classic books for children. They had just finished their session of reading The Lion, Witch and The Wardrobe when her phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket as some of the kids jumped up and down waving to get her attention.

"Ok ok, slow your horses." Clary laughed moving her left hand up and down trying to calm them. She looked down at her phone to see the name Gemma glowing brightly on the front. Sliding her finger across the screen to answer she could already hear shouting coming from the speaker.

"Hi Gemma," Clary affectionately spoke into her phone.

"Where are you?" Gemma's angry voice screeched.

Clary glanced around at all the children knowing her weekly schedule was well plotted out with all the SOA members and their old ladies. She gripped the phone tightly knowing what ever Gemma was going to say wasn't good, "At the library. What's wrong?"

"That druggie bitch," Gemma shouted into her ear, "She fucking OD 'd and went into early labor."

"Shit!" Clary whispered softly into the phone so none of the children could hear.

Gemma's frustrated voice continued, "And I've tried calling Jax and the club, but no one is answering."

"Where are you?" Clary repeated the earlier question.

She heard Gemma's tongue clicked, "On the way to the hospital."

"Ok ok," Clary replied keeping her voice calm trying to soothe Gemma's anger, "You go on to the hospital. I will swing by the yard to find Jax."

"Thanks baby girl." Gemma responded before hanging up.

Clary sighed before smiling down at all the children as she walked forwards towards the library desk. She smiled at the librarian Emily who just happened to be a friend of hers sitting behind the desk, "Hey Em!"

"Hey Clary, the reading was great today." Emily spoke cheerfully.

Clary easily returned the joy, "Thanks."

"Emily I'm sorry to throw this on you, but do you think you can watch Josie and take her back to my place when the library closes?" Clary asked glancing back to look at a dark haired toddler surrounded by the other children giggling happily.

"Absolutely no problem," Emily replied, "Is everything okay?"

"Hopefully, I have to run over the hospital for a family thing. I'll have a sitter at home waiting to watch her." Clary responded.

Emily nodded which Clary quickly replied with a gracious thank you before walking back over to the group of children. She approached the toddler leaning down to pick the baby girl up in her arms. Bringing her close she kissed the little's girl cheek, "Be good for Emily, sweetie. Momma will see you tonight."

The girl giggled as Clary placed her back down on the carpet and crawled over to a group of playing children. Clary watched with a smile at her little social butterfly before turning and heading for the library exit. She looked back waving bye at Emily who was standing up from the behind the desk returning the wave. Exiting the library she climbed into her four door 2007 jeep pulling the door shut cranking the engine. Putting the vehicle in reverse she backed out of the space and shifted the jeep into drive. As she left the parking lot she prayed the boys were in church so she didn't have to search all of California for them.

* * *

The gavel hit the table signaling the end of Church and all the boys jumped to their feet shuffling to door getting rowdier with each step. Jax crossed the club house and exited the building following Clay out to their bikes. Before reaching them a honking horn caught their attention and the group of men paused to see Clary's jeep pulling up.

She slammed her foot on the brake bringing the vehicle to a halt and threw it into park before sliding out. The moment her feet hid the pavement Clary stomped her way over to Jax, "Jesus don't you check your phone."

"What's up Clary?" Jax questioned pulling his phone out of his pocket to see 15 missed calls from Gemma and 2 from Clary.

"Wendy OD'd and went into early labor," Clary announced as she approached the group, "If we leave now we can probably make it before the birth."

"Fuck, are you kidding me?" Jax growled looking over to Clay.

Clay reached up to squeeze Jax's shoulder, "Don't worry about it son. Go be there for your kid."

Jax nodded in appreciation, "Thanks Clay."

"Let's go Clary." Jax announced heading for his bike.

Clary nodded turning around and climbing back into her Jeep. Before she could back out Juice came jogging up to the door, "Clary wait up."

Keeping her foot on the brake Clary leaned out the window with an annoyed look since she was in a hurry.

"Where's Josie?" Juice asked glancing into the backseat of the jeep.

Clary's frown transformed into a small smile, "She's at the library with Emily. I called Sam; she is going to watch Josie tonight after Emily drops her off."

"Ok, awesome," Juice replied jumping forward to place a swift kiss on Clary's lips, "I'll see you later."

Clary winked at him backing out of the spot to follow Jax to the hospital. While Juice remained in his spot watching her jeep until it turned out of the parking lot before heading for his bike.

* * *

Tara walked down the hallway heading to the waiting room to give Jax information on his son. She knew the waiting room would be full of SOA members looking to support their fellow brother. As she approached the hallway leading to the room she paused to glance around the corner. Immediately she caught sight of Jax sitting in the waiting room with a beautiful dark haired woman resting her head against his arm. Tara could see them holding hands as they set in the chairs waiting for someone to come give them an update.

Taking a deep breath, she turned the corner heading into the waiting room. She watched as Gemma, Jax, and the dark haired woman jumped to their feet.

"How is he?" Jax asked dropping the woman's hand looking at Tara in angst.

Tara had to blink as she watched the beautiful woman step forward linking her fingers once again with Jax's hand. She continued to watch at Jax squeezed her hand and leaned into the women's ear to whisper something.

The woman nodded leaning forward giving Jax a kiss on the cheek before turning around to grab Gemma's hand and pull her back to the seats among the rest of Sam Crow.

"Well?" Jax's voiced rang out calling her attention's again.

Tara gestured behind her, "Just this way."

Jax nodded as he moved his hand outward to give Tara the notion to lead the way. Tara smiled as she walked back to the doorway leading Jax to a more secluded place to talk. Before they could exit the waiting room she glanced back catching sight of the beautiful brunette watching them go.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Tara left the operation room after her part of Abel's surgery was over. She had been at it for a while doing her best to save Jackson's son's life. She felt terrible for the little boy who was currently fighting for his life. The hallway was sparse of people as she strode down the corridor for the on call room. She made it half way down the hallway before she heard the noises of a woman moaning.

Tara's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked towards the stairwell door that was nudged open ever so slightly. The noises she could hear were coming from behind that door making her curious.

Stepping forward she glanced through its small window to see the beautiful dark haired woman she had seen earlier with Jax gripping the metal rail of the stairway. Tara leaned a bit more forward into the window to see a tall dark haired man wearing a son's cut that she recognized as Tig from her earlier days hanging out with Sam Crow. He was currently fucking the woman against the stair railing.

Her jaw dropped at the scene and she had almost launched away from the window when the woman caught sight of her. She was staring straight at Tara as she leaned back grabbing Tig's hair with her fist while giving Tara a wink in the process.

Tara pushed herself away from the door dashing down the hallway trying to get away from the groans and moans coming from the stairwell.

* * *

 _ **April 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **2002**_

The sun was sinking low in the sky as Tig turned his dyna onto Hill Street. He had left TM a little over an hour ago and instead of driving home he was cruising the streets and back roads of Charming. Eventually his aimless traveling had lead him to this road that he found himself traveling on now a little bit more than normal since Clary showed up. He knew he wasn't the only Son that would do little drive bys to check on the newest addition to Charming. Piney's warning hadn't stopped any of the boys from flirting with her.

Passing Opie's house Tig slowed his bike down so as he approached Clary's ranch so he would be able to see if anything was going on. As her house came into view he turned his head and immediately caught sight of the girl's perfect ass sticking in the air. He tightened his hands on the handles so he wouldn't lay down his bike.

Without thinking he turned into her driveway catching her attention. Clary continued to remain on her hands and knees in front of the flowers she was planting, but she watched as Tig parked the dyna.

He climbed off his bike dropping his helmet on the seat before stepping around it to head towards Clary. Walking forward over the grass he stopped and grinned down at the young woman.

"Hey there gorgeous"

Clary looked back down to push the final amount of soil over the sides of the flowers before glancing back up at the Sergeant of Arms.

"Can I help you, sir?" Clary asked

Tig watched as the younger woman leaned back, moving her backside up and into the air before pointing back downwards to her feet moving with the grace of a cat as she leaned back. He groaned to himself at the action as he hovered over her, "Just stopped by to see if you needed any help."

Clary continued to remain on her knees leaning back on her feet to stare up at him. The way she was positioned he could see down her tank top and the swell of her breast from the push of her bra. His tongue slipped out to wet his lips as he continued to ogle her.

"But it looks like you got everything pretty much covered." he grinned.

Clary started to wipe her hands together to knock off the excess dirt, "You should have stopped by earlier. I would always appreciate a second set of hands to get dirty with."

He gulped; a day dream of having this girl bent over a chair before him made him grow hard in his jeans. A smirk graced Clary's lips as she took notice of his growing issue and the crazed amount of desire in his eyes. She could almost laugh at the insane amount of shameless flirting that Tig and several others of the SOA members had been laying on her.

She had only been around a month, but she had a good idea of how each of the men worked. And while there was one certain Son she wouldn't mind really getting to know she wasn't looking for any type of relationship. So with him staring down at her like that Clary figured a night of meaningless fun wouldn't hurt.

Tig watched as Clary suddenly leaned forward reaching out running her hands up along his legs as she rose up against him. His eyes widened as she stared up at him with a gleam in her eye while setting her face close to the bulge in his pants.

"But it looks like you might need a little bit of help with something." Clary smirked as she tilted her head and nipped at his erection through his jeans.

"Oh fuck," he groaned jumping at the action.

Clary slipped back rising to her feet before turning and walking towards her front door. He remained in a stunned silence watching her walk up to the door and pushing it open with a small glance over her shoulder at him. He stumbled forward stopping when his feet hit the brick walk way and he could see inside.

She had left the door open and he watched as she pulled off her tank top throwing it behind her. He continued to watch as walked a little bit more down the hall before stopping. She glanced behind her making eye contact with him as she slid her shorts down her legs.

Tig stared, his mouth hanging open as she stepped out of her shorts and continued to make her way down the hallway removing her bra in the process.

He blinked than glanced up at the sky raising his hands in a prayer, "Thank you lord."

He was moving forward then unbuttoning his shirt by the time he was through the front door. His kutte hit the floor as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"You coming Tiger?" Clary's voice filtered from door the hall.

"Oh yeah baby, just you wait." Tig shouted charging forward.

* * *

"Jesus baby," Tig gasped collapsing onto the bed.

Clary dropped next to him in a tangle of limbs and a satisfied sigh as Tig continued to try to catch his breath. They had been at for hours and Tig was starting to think he might have bit off more than he could handle.

He blinked staring up at the ceiling in utter amazement after his sex filled romp with Piney's niece. That hot little piece of ass knew how to fuck. Shit he thought she could move her hips like one of the Korean whores he had fucked back in his military days. And she could deep throat like some kind of hard core porn star. He wondered where she had learned such things, and he leaned up to stare at the scars that marked her bare skin curious if they had anything to do with it.

He had noticed when he had his face buried down south that she had a long scar on her left thigh like someone has tried to slice her femoral artery open. There was a small scar was on her right side just above her hip, which looked like it had been done by a small knife along with another scar this one long running just under her left breast down to the bottom of her ribs. He had also noticed when he had her on her knees at some point that she had a scar on her right shoulder and he could recognize a bullet wound when he saw one.

A groan escaped him as he shifted, the sheets rubbing against his now clawed up back. The girl was an animal and he had some bite marks to prove it.

When he reached out to stroke her hip she slowly began to untangle her limbs from his. Rolling over she sighed faced first into a pillow as she pulled it towards her. Before melting into the comfort of her bed she moved her leg and started pushing Tig towards the edge.

"Alright Tiger, time to go." She mumbled nudging him.

Tig set up surprised that he was being kicked out, that wasn't something he was use too. He was the one usually telling the bitches to get out of his bed.

"Really doll?" Tig nearly growled as he climbed out of the bed.

Clary didn't even glance at him as she snuggled deeper into mattress pulling her comforter over her, "Just pull the door shut on your way out."

Tig stood there speechless for a second before scoffing as he turned to collect his clothing. Dressing quickly he opened the front door to leave glancing over his shoulder to look back at the bed room. He grinned to himself as he left the house pulling the door shut behind him. Heading for his bike he couldn't help but think that girl was definitely going to be trouble.

* * *

The garage was loud and the men were burning up inside as they worked on cars. Tig grabbed a rag from his back pocket to dab the sweat from his forehead, leaning away from the car he was working on. Feeling hot he headed over to lean against the side of the open garage doors to enjoy some fresh air. He looked around the yard catching sight of Clary pulling some boxes out of Gemma's car and carrying them to the club house.

His eyes remained fixed on her as she walked back over to the car and leaned over to pull another box out of the trunk. The box must have been all the way against the back of the trunk because she had to bend forward leaving her ass in perfect display for the whole yard.

"Aye that's a lovely sight." Chibs spoke stepping up next to Tig.

Tig glanced over at him with a smirk, "That it is."

The pair continued to watch her walk around the yard helping Gemma with whatever she needed without any amount of complaining. Chibs lit a cigarette taking a drag, "So what do you think brother?"

Tig's eyebrow rose in question as Chibs continued, "Fucks like a saint?"

"HA!" the loud laugh burst from Tig's lips.

It was Chibs turn to stand there with a raised eyebrow staring at Tig who just grinned, "Nah man more like a wild animal."

"And why would you think that?" Chibs questioned.

Tig gave him a devilish grin as he pulled the cuff of his shirt and overalls over passed his shoulder to reveal one of the few bite marks that riddle his skin. Chibs dropped his cigarette grabbing Tig's arm to hold him still as he looked at that bite, "Shite. What the fuck 'appened?"

"Like I said she fucks like a wild animal," he gloated to the Scot.

Opie looked up from the bike he was working on catching sight of the mark on Tig's shoulder and heard his words. He leapt up from his spot rushing forward to push pass Chibs and punch Tig in the face, "You son of a bitch."

"Fuck!" Tig shouted as he stumbled out of the garage as Opie continued to bear down on him.

"Opie stop!" Chibs yelled trying to grab Opie's arm.

Opie pushed Chibs off of him as he swung again hitting Tig who tried to block the advance. He roared ready to swing again when two sets of arms grabbed both of his pulling him off. Chibs and Jax gripped him tightly as Jax shouted, "Ope what the hell?"

"Seriously Opie?" Clary growled popping up beside them and dropping to her knees next to Tig. She reached out grabbing him by the arm, pulling him to his feet. Jax and Chibs continued to hold onto Opie who was breathing heavily in anger.

Clary let go of Tig's arm to turning around to glare up at Opie in annoyance, "What were you thinking?"

"Piney told them not to touch you," Opie snarled.

With a roll of her eyes Clary waved her hand telling Jax and Chibs to let him go, "Go grab a drink Ope, I'll come inside in a second."

Opie glared at all then before walking forward shoving Tig in the shoulder as he passed heading towards the clubhouse. The men stood there watching Opie disappear before looking at one enough. Once he was out of eye sight Clary turned back to Tig and stepped forward running her hands up and down along his overalls. She looked up at him with a sly smile, "Alexander."

"Yeah baby?" Tig smirked.

"If you ever want a repeat from last night," Clary spoke her voice loud enough for Jax and Chibs to hear, "You'll keep me out of the locker room talk. Got it?"

"Whatever you say doll," he nodded.

Clary just smiled and walked away from him heading towards the clubhouse without giving Chibs or Jax a look. Tig watched her walk away before turning his head to spit some blood out of his mouth. He glanced up at the boys with a delighted grin, "Best sex ever guys."

"Jesus," Chibs muttered turning back towards the cars.

Jax rolled his eyes, "You're a real piece of work."

Tig just laughed following them back into the garage while wiping his face clear of the blood from his beat down from Opie. Those punches might have hurt but it was worth it to see the look on Chibs and Jax's faces when they learned he had gotten there first.

* * *

Clary walked into the clubhouse immediately catching sight of Opie and Piney sitting at the bar. Opie was still red faced and gripping his beer bottle so tightly there was a chance it might shatter in his hand. She strode forward catching eyes with the blonde crow eater behind the bar. The blonde grabbed a glass and the bottle of bourbon from the shelf to pour her a drink. As Clary slipped onto the bar stool next to Opie the blonde placed the glass in front of her.

She nodded her head towards the woman as she lifted the glass to her lips. Taking a sip she turned to glare at Opie and Piney, "What the fuck?"

Both men looked at her with a frown which only meant Opie had already ratted her out to Piney. Her uncle gave her a disapproving look which Clary returned with a challenging glare.

"Out of all your options you choose Trager?" Piney's rough voice questioned.

Clary sipped her drink before placing it on the counter and turning towards the two men, "While I don't think who I fuck is either of your concern."

They huffed at her as she continued, "I'm not looking to become someone's wife or old lady. So I rather fuck the one that doesn't want to be tied down."

"Jax doesn't want to be tied down," Opie huffed.

Clary threw her head back laughing, "That isn't what I've noticed."

Opie's brow furrowed at that before turning towards the bar to take a swing of his beer. He stared forward grumbling to himself as he stewed in his anger. Clary sighed leaning over and placing her hand on Opie's arm. He turned his head to glare down at her.

"Ope," Clary smiled softly squeezing, "I know you're pissed."

"Damn right I am," Opie growled.

Clary's shoulders slump, "You have to understand after everything the past few years I'm not looking for something final."

"That man is insane Clara."

Clary nodded, "Insane and noncommittal is what I need right now."

Opie sighed looking over to his dad for back up, but the old man just shook his head downing his drink. His eyes shifted back to Clary studying her for a moment before his own shoulders slumped. Not knowing the full details of her military service as a field nurse he knew there was something that had happened that altered her into the way she was now. He turned to look at her.

"Fine, we'll stay out of your business."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything else associated with the franchise. All that beautiful goodness comes from its creators. Thank you

Note: Should have put this in the first chapter that this story spans from season 1 up to the beginning of season 4. Please pay close attention to the dates as they will jump around in time, I made them in bold in hopes they will be easier to notice. Story is rated M for mature themes, language and sexual content.

Note 2: I know that the time line doesn't add up well in the show, so I adhere to my own timeframe to make it work…hopefully 

* * *

_**September 9**_ _ **th**_ _ **2008  
**_

"Hey, is he going to be okay?" Jax's voiced called out making Tara stop.

She turned around towards the approaching blonde who had a concern look on his face. Her frown turned up into a small smile to deliver the good news about Abel, "Yeah so far he is going to be fine."

"That's amazing, thank you!" Jax whispered pulling her into a hug.

She responded gently by returning the hug before slowly pulling back. Looking up at him, her heart skipped a beat at the look in his eyes. They stared at one another for a moment before she took a step back,

"He made it through the surgery. He will have to spend some weeks in the NICU, but it looks good."

Jax reached up to stroke Tara's arms, "That's great. I don't know how to thank you."

"You don't have to thank me Jax."

He smiled down at her before turning to walk away to go check on his son. Tara watched him for a second knowing she had to tell him sooner or later, "Jax!"

He stopped turning back around to face her as she walked forward towards him.

"I don't know how to say this," Tara started looking up at Jax with nervous eyes.

His brow furrowed, "What is it?"

She took a deep breath, "It's none of my business, but I saw your girlfriend getting rather intimate with another guy in the stairwell last night."

Jax cocked his head to the side with a confused look, "My girlfriend?"

"Your girlfriend, the dark-haired woman you were sitting with in the waiting room." Tara replied with her own equally confused look. Puzzled by the way Jax had responded.

A deep throated laugh escaped him, "She's not my girlfriend."

"What?" Tara blinked.

Jax laughed again, "Who was it? Juice or Tig?"

She just continued to stare at him in confusion. He held his hand shaking his head to keep her from answering, "Never mind you don't have to answer that."

"It was in a public place, so it had to be Tig," he chuckled before looking down at Tara with concern, "God don't tell me you saw his bare ass? Because that is a sight you don't want to see."

"No, you couldn't see anything like that." Tara smirked shaking her head.

"And the girl is Clary Winston," Jax grinned, "Opie's little cousin, moved out here six years ago."

"Opie's cousin? I didn't know he had one." she answered with a look of relief.

"Piney's brother had a bit of bad blood with him for a while so we never really talked about her back then. But she's here now and part of our family."

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure." she whispered with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"Hey don't worry about it. Thanks for looking out for me. I'll see you around." he smiled before turning and heading towards the NICU.

Tara watched him walk away; relieved that there wasn't anything going on with him and that woman at least. 

* * *

Three days later Tara was heading to the NICU to check on Abel when she turned a corner stopping as she caught sight of Clary and Gemma standing outside the window of Abel's room. Clary was holding a dark-haired toddler in her arms who was pointing at the window babbling about the baby she could see in the incubator. Both Clary and Gemma were smiling at the little girl as they talked.

She took a deep breath as she walked towards the two imitating women, "Ladies."

The pair turned towards her; Gemma with a dark glare while Clary had a friendly smile. Tara smiled back at the younger woman hoping to at least to get one woman in the SOA family to somewhat like her.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Tara Knowles." Tara chirped making Gemma scoff.

Clary ignored Gemma's annoyance as she shifted the little girl in her arms before holding out her hand, "Clara Winston."

The toddler stared at her with warm brown eyes making noises as she studied the unfamiliar woman. Clary smiled looking between the girl and Tara, "This is my daughter Josie."

"Hi Josie," Tara smiled, "And how old are you?"

"Two." Josie squeaked holding up two pudgy fingers making both women laugh.

"I'm going to go check on my grandson." Gemma's rough voice cut into the conversation.

Tara and Clary watched as Gemma stomped her way into the NICU room leaving them alone. Clary glanced over at Tara as she stared after Gemma with an annoyed look. Leaning closer towards the doctor Clary whispered, "Don't worry about her."

"I wasn't." she responded rather hastily.

Clary chuckled, "Your eyes and body language say otherwise."

Josie stared adorably at Tara making the doctor forget about Gemma. Clary looked between her baby and the doctor with a smile, "She seems to like you."

Tara smiled at the little girl who giggled loudly before burying her face in the crook of Clary's neck. The women chuckled at the baby's sweet gesture. Clary glanced through the window to see Gemma standing next to the incubator glaring at them. Before she could do anything the phone in her pocket started to vibrate. Shifting Josie in her arms again Clary pulled her phone out.

Swiping the screen Clary read over the text message before clicking the phone off. She held the device in the air for a second for Gemma to see before turning back to Tara.

"It was nice meeting you Tara. I'm sure I'll see you around." Clary smiled heading down the hallway.

"Bye!" little Josie shouted waving back at the doctor and Gemma.

Tara smiled waving at the little girl as they disappeared around the corner. 

* * *

Donna slammed her small amount of groceries on the counter with a growl. She glared at Clary whom was sitting at the kitchen table with a raised eyebrow.

"Gemma has some nerve." Donna announced standing on her toes to glance into the living room to see the top of Ellie and Josie's heads, so she knew to keep the language to a minimum. She could also hear the distant sounds of a video game being played coming from Kenny's bedroom.

Clary stared at her with a knowing grin holding up her phone, "Already heard all about it."

"Jesus aren't you two just two peas in a pod." she huffed as she started pulling the groceries out of the bags.

"So I take it you aren't coming to family dinner?" Clary grinned.

Donna glared at her again shoving a carton of eggs into the fridge. She walked back over to counter sighing, "I'll be at family dinner with my family, right here."

Clary raised her hands in surrender for a few seconds before dropping her arms. She turned her head looking over the table to see what was going on in the living room. Her eyes landed on Ellie who was deeply focused of painting Josie's toes. The toddler was staring at the action with a look of interest and delight.

"She's got everyone wrapped around her little finger." Donna's voice filtered from the kitchen.

Turning Clary could see Donna leaning over the counter watching the girls, "She just naturally knows how to work people."

"Gee, I wonder where she got that from." Donna replied cheekily.

Clary turned with a look of innocence, "I don't have any idea of what you mean."

"Oh, please you have all the club members eating out of the palm of your hand. I've even seen you sway Gemma's opinion and she's the most stubborn person out of the whole bunch." Donna pointed out.

"I'm just easy to get along with." Clary retorted.

Donny smiled slyly, "Or just easy."

"Bitch," Clary hissed.

"Language!" Donna laughed grabbing a roll of paper towels and chucking them across the room at her. Clary easily caught them and stuck her tongue out at her.

"Do you want me to watch Josie tonight then?" she asked giving Clary a knowing look, "So you can enjoy yourself."

"Thanks, but don't worry about it. Gemma has been getting grumpy that she can't cuddle her grandson so taking Josie away will just add fuel to the fire." Clary replied from her seat looking back over to the girls.

"Don't want to piss off the Queen." Donna grumbled.

* * *

"We're here!" Clary announced walking into Gemma's kitchen with Josie on her hip. She caught sight of two of the long-term crow eaters already working on food prep.

Gemma dropped the potato she had been peeling and walked towards Clary with outstretched arms, "Let me take that sweet baby."

"Gem!" Josie squealed waving her arms wildly towards her.

Clary quickly handed Josie over and glanced to see one of the blonde crow eaters heading over to the potatoes to take over Gemma's work. She walked forward holding out her hand, "Don't worry Sarah I got it."

The blonde nodded and smiled turning to head back to whatever she had been working on. Clary picked up the knife and started to peel the forgotten potato that Gemma had discarded. As she peeled, she looked over to see Gemma sitting at the table holding a book and Josie in her lap. Josie was gripping Gemma's arm as she stared at the kids' book in delighted wonder.

"Can I give you a hand Clary? I finished working on the salad already," a voice suddenly spoke next to her.

Clary turned to see the other crow eater this one a red head standing next to her, "Sure Lexie."

She tossed the peeled potato she had finished into the pot as Lexie grabbed a second peeler out of a drawer. The two women chatted as they worked and when all the potatoes were peeled Clary carried the heavy pot over to the shove.

"Would you like me to get you a drink Clary?" Sarah voiced called from behind her as Clary turned the burner on.

"Absolutely! Thanks Sarah."

A few hours and a few drinks later the women could hear motorcycles pulling into the drive way as they were setting the table. Clary had just finished setting up the high chair and was trying to get the cranky toddler into the chair when the door swung open.

The men's loud voices filled the house as they piled through the door. There were shouts of thanks as the crow eaters handed out beers pointing them in the direction of the table to take a seat. Clary had just gotten Josie's legs into the high chair when Juice's voice could be heard greeting Gemma. The second she heard him Josie threw her hands into the air smacking Clary in the face as she shouted, "DADDY!"

Her little body weight had shifted backwards tipping the high chair back suddenly that Clary had to quickly grab it to keep it from falling over with the roaring child in it.

"There's my little princess!" Juice smiled dodging around his fellow brothers to the squealing child.

Clary huffed and plopped down into her chair as Juice pulled Josie out of hers. The little girl threw her arms around Juice's neck squeezing him tightly making his smile grow even larger. A sound of a chair moving next to her made Clary turn to see an arm stretched out setting down a new glass of bourbon on the table before her. She glanced up to see Chibs smiling as he took the seat next to her.

"Thank you," Clary sighed in appreciation turning towards him as she picked up the glass.

Juice took the other seat next to the high chair with Josie still clinging to him. He knew he should have put her back in her seat, so she could eat her dinner, but he enjoyed all these little moments he didn't get to experience every day.

"Want me to fix you a plate since you got your hands full baby?" Gemma asked walking up behind him.

"That would be great, thanks Gem." he smiled as Josie tugged on one of his ears.

Clary glanced over her shoulder to check on the two before turning her attention back to Chibs. She took a sip of her drink savoring the taste for a second, "Did everything get taken care of?"

"Aye," Chibs nodded sipping his beer, "A lot of shite the last few days. But it's all 'andled."

"No thanks to Tig." Clary smiled.

Chibs shook his head with a grin, "His dick about caused us some problems. Don't get it sometimes."

"He is never one to turn down a threesome." she laughed finishing her drink.

"Want me to get ya another?" Chibs asked reaching for her glass.

Clary reached out resting her hand on his arm, "Don't worry about it. I've already had enough."

"Alright love." Chibs grinned picking his own drink back up.

"Momma look." Josie's excited voice called out.

Clary turned to see Josie's holding up a fork like she had found some sort of priceless treasure. She smiled pushing the high chair back, so she could move her chair closer to Juice.

"Are you eating or just playing?"

"She's eating," Juice smiled lifting up a spoon with mashed potatoes on it, "Come on Jo open up."

"I do it." Josie shouted dropping the fork and grabbing the spoon.

She shoved the spoon into her mouth making anyone who was watching her laugh. Juice peaked around her tiny little frame, "She gets that stubbornness from you."

"Just a normal toddler attitude," Clary retorted, "We're all just servants to her little majesty's demands."

"And we happily serve." Bobby chuckled from behind them as he reached between them holding out a cookie.

"Cookie!" Josie shouted happily ripping it out Bobby's hand.

She immediately shoved part of it in her mouth and with the other hand reached out grabbing a hold of Bobby's sleeve. Her eyes shined adorably up at him as she gnawed on the sweet.

"Come on man," Juice sighed, "She only ate half her dinner."

Bobby held his arms out, "Come on sweet heart there is more where that came from."

Josie leaned away from Juice to hop into Bobby's awaiting arms as she pointed to the kitchen.

"Cookies!" her little voice demanded.

Juice looked over to Clary with slumped shoulders, "I tried."

Clary smiled leaning against him as she reached out to grab her fork to stab a piece of broccoli on her plate. Her other hand reached down to squeeze Juice's thigh, "Don't worry about it."

He nodded before turning towards the remaining food on his plate, shoving his face finally now that his hands were free. It didn't go unnoticed to him that Clary's hand was still squeezing his thigh as he glanced over towards her. She was talking to Luann from across the table as she picked at her plate with her other hand. Smirking to himself he continued eating, filling up on Gemma's delicious meat loaf.

* * *

Juice cut off his bike and pushed it into the driveway before Clary could park her jeep. He leapt up dropping his helmet onto the seat of his dyna then walked over to her jeep as she was climbing out. Opening the back door, he caught sight of Josie already asleep her mouth hanging wide open. A chuckle escaped him as he unbuckled her from the car seat and pulled her out.

Once she was safe in his arms he headed for the front door as Clary grabbed the baby bag out of the back seat and slammed the door shut. Turning she went to the front door to unlock it and hold it up for Juice to make his way into the house. She stood in the doorway watching Juice carry their daughter to her bedroom to tuck her in for the night.

Juice smiled as he placed his little girl into her crib and pulled the blanket up around her, so she would be warm. He watched her sleep for a minute before walking backwards to stand in the doorway. Her soft little snores filled the air making his goofy grin widen.

He was only standing in the doorway of his daughter's bedroom for a moment when he felt Clary's hands slip around his waist. His breath hitched when her hands started unfastening his belt, he could feel her face pressed into his back.

Turning around he caught her hands in his, raising them up to his shoulders before bending down to lift her off the ground. She circled her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs over his hips as he carried her to her bedroom. Leaning forward she pressed her lips to his and he responded, kissing her hard. As he dropped her to the bed, he began tugging her clothes off her, earning a few giggles in the process. The second he had her pants pulled off he was on his knees worshipping the gorgeous woman before him

* * *

 _ **February 18**_ _ **th**_ _ **2005**_

The party was in full swing when Clary pulled into the TM parking lot late that Friday evening. She parked her jeep, hoping out heading towards the large group of people hanging around outside. Before she even turned the corner, she could hear a boxing match going on.

She caught sight of Chibs punching the shit out of one of the brothers from Tacoma. The crowd around them cheered and as she approached, she first noticed Tig watching the match with his arm wrapped around a blonde crow eater. She could see him whispering something into her ear before shouting along with the other guys as Chibs dodged a punch.

Glancing to her right she could see Gemma coming towards her. Turning in her direction she held up her arms to give the woman a hug. Gemma enclosed her with a tight grip, "When did you get home baby?"

"Got off the plane in Oakland about two hours ago," Clary answered returning the tight grip.

"Six weeks this time," Gemma remarked staring down at her, "I hate when you're gone that long. It leaves me with only the crow eaters."

Clary's eyebrow rose, "What about Wendy?"

"Druggie daughter in laws rate about the same," Gemma quipped with an eye roll.

"I'm going to grab a drink." Clary replied hugging Gemma one more time.

Gemma squeezed her tightly, "You go do that baby."

Before heading into the clubhouse Clary made her way over to Tig who was now cupping the blonde's ass. She stepped up next to him placing her hand on his arm to get his attention. His head quickly snapped to the side looking down at her, "Clary, baby your back."

"Just saying hi Tig," Clary smiled leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek. She turned heading for the clubhouse door, but not before she pinched his ass making him jump.

"Hey!" he jumped making the blonde giggle and Clary gave him a wink over her shoulder as she disappeared through the doorway.

Clary glanced around the room taking note of some of the visiting Nomads and Tacoma boys hanging out with various old and new crow eaters. Sitting across the room on a couch was Jax smoking a cigarette talking to some blonde she had seen around there a few times. Shaking her head, she sauntered forward towards the couch stopping just right in front of them.

Jax's eyes brightened, "Clary your home!"

She smiled at Jax and then glared at the blonde who immediately jumped to her feet to scurry off to find some other dick to attach onto. He laughed as she dropped down taking the spot the blonde had vacated. She hadn't even spoken to Jackson before Sarah came walking over from the bar bringing her a bourbon.

"Here you go Clary." Sarah smiled handing her the glass.

"Thanks Sarah," Clary grinned tipping the glass to her before turning to face Jax, "Where's the misses?"

"Probably shooting up with her friends somewhere." Jax frowned as he took a hit off his cigarette.

Clary took a sip of her drink leaning onto Jax's arm, "How have things been going on around here?"

"It's been fine, same old story. I visited Ope last week he's doing fine, but I tried to visit Donna and she isn't answering the door. You're going to have to go check on her." Jax breathed sipping his beer and looking over at her, "How was your trip?"

"Oh it went just peachy," Clary answered shrugging her shoulders, "lots of people screaming…. you know getting exciting about placing bets."

"I would like to see you in action one day," Jax chuckled.

"Nah you would find it too boring." Clary giggled pushing against him.

As they set there talking Clary looked up when she noticed Happy walking over to them. She shoved her drink into Jax's hand before leaping up from her seat and jumping into Happy's arms when he got close, "Hap!"

"Bear," Happy huffed squeezing her.

She held onto him, "How's your mom doing?"

"Some bad days a few weeks ago, but she's fine now."

"I'm going to go see her next week, so let me know if there is anything you want me to take to her." Clary said. Happy nodded giving her another hug.

It took a full minute before he let her go and Clary stepped back dropping back onto the couch pulling Happy along with her. She found herself nestled between the two men and she reached out slapping them on their thighs in affection.

"Hey," Jax laughed pushing her into Happy who in turned pushed her back at Jax.

Clary giggled grabbing her drink back out of Jax's hand and taking a sip. As she lowered her glass her eyes fell upon an unfamiliar muscular guy wearing a Red Wood Prospect kutte. He was shorter than most of the other Sam Crow members, probably a year or two older than her. His black hair was shaved into a mohawk with a pair of lightening tattoos on his skull on either side of the strip of hair.

"What's with the guy with the goofy tats?" Clary questioned gesturing her hand in his direction.

Jax turned his head and laughed, "That's Juice, he started prospecting about four weeks ago."

"Juice, seriously?" Clary continued to giggle this time at the name.

She watched him flirting with some girl with two toned colored hair who seemed to be digging his vibe. Clary's eyes ranked over him one more time before an impish grin appeared on her lips. She turned to Jax the grin transforming into a sweet smile, "You know Jax my jeep could use a good wash and detail."

Hap's laugh from next to her made her giggle again as Jax's eyes let up with humor. He turned away from his companions to shout, "Prospect!"

The group watched as the prospect's head snapped to the side in their direction, his eyes wide at the call. He stumbled forward almost falling over as he ran up to them. His eyes flickered from Jax to her and then back to Jax, "Yes Jax?"

"There's a black jeep outside needs washed and detailed." Jax announced with a serious face.

The prospect looked at him in confusion with raised eyebrows, "Are you serious? It's like 11 at night and 45 degrees outside."

"Black jeep," Clary repeated tossing him her keys.

He caught them but continued to stare at them confused. Hap leaned forward glaring, "You heard them prospect."

"Ok then." Juice sighed gripping the keys tightly as he smacked his hands together. He turned away from them heading for the door giving the girl he had been talking to a frown. The second he left the clubhouse the three on the couch busted out laughing.

"Oh man that was great." Jax said in one ear as Hap smirked into her other, "Nice one."

* * *

It was almost one am when Juice walked back into clubhouse, his clothes slightly wet from washing the jeep and he gripped the keys tightly in his hand. He glanced at the couch to see only Jax and the blonde he had been talking to earlier sitting there. His eyes moved around the room looking for the owner, he spotted her sitting at the bar talking to three guys from Tacoma.

He admired her for a moment before rolling his shoulders back and walking towards her. He approached the group holding up her keys letting her know he had finished the task. She glanced over to him then turned back to the men standing around her. He was close enough to hear when she said, "We can continue this conversation some other time."

Juice watched surprised as the three men nodded before shuffling away, the only lady he had seen with that kind of authority around here was Gemma. The woman looked back towards him holding her hand out for the keys. He walked forward setting them in her hand.

She gripped them with one hand and patted the stool next to her with the other, "Have a seat."

Juice glanced around the room and took note that no one was paying them any attention. Stepping forward he slid onto the stool facing her. She tapped her fist on the bar and Sarah immediately approached them setting an open beer on the counter for him and pouring the woman some more amber liquid.

"You're the best Sarah," she spoke, and Juice nodded his head in thanks.

She then turned back to him with a smile holding out her hand again, "Clary."

Juice returned the smile and shook her hand, "Juice."

"So what's your story Juice?" Clary asked.

He ran a hand over his head as his knee started to bounce up and down nervously, "I'm from Queens. Moved out to Seattle a few months ago and met the MC up there."

"How did you end up here?"

"The guys have done a few runs up that way the last two months. Got along with them and when Clay asked if I wanted to prospect, I thought it would be a good idea."

"Why move to Seattle in the first place?"

"Moved out there with some friends, I'm good with computers so I thought it would be easy to get a job out there."

"No luck?"

Juice blinked and shook his head, "Nah I found a good job. But I couldn't handle the mundane corporate life."

"You got fired, didn't you?" Clary grinned with a knowing look.

He blushed, "Yeah."

Clary giggled sipping her drink as she stared at him. Juice's blush deepened, and his eyes moved over what visible flesh of hers was exposed. It confused him that he didn't see any sign of a crow or any tattoo on her skin.

"Problem Juice?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No…" he stuttered shaking his head, "I was just trying to see if you had a crow."

"I'm not an old lady."

It was Juice's turn for a raised eyebrow, "Are you a…."

"Not a crow eater either." Clary quipped.

A puzzled look spread across his features making her laugh this time rather than giggle. She set her drink down on the bar smiling at him, "I'm Piney's niece."

"Oh," Juice set up straight a look of understanding in his eyes, "Your family."

Clary slid closer to him, "Worried I was someone's mistress?"

"No, no I didn't think you were. I saw you walk in, but you went straight for…" he trailed off as she leaned towards him. His back straightened as she bent forward giving him a perfect view of her cleavage. He gulped squeezing his beer so tightly it might break in his hand.

Her left hand moved forward slipping past his knee and landing on top of his thigh. She watched as his eyes immediately filled with desire and his cheeks burned brightly. Clary slipped off her stool stepping forward between his legs and she could feel him go ridged.

Both her hands were on the tops of his thighs squeezing softly as she looked up at him with a seductive smile. Leaning forward she pressed her breasts into his chest and moved her lips from his chin up along his jaw to his ear, "What's your real name, Juice?"

His body shuttered, and his voice suddenly became husky, "Juan Carlos Ortis."

Her hands were moving along his thighs heading further north and Juice was growing harder by the second. His head turned to look around the room suddenly nervous that his current situation was going to get him in trouble. He glanced over to Jax, noticing the blonde man staring at them with a wide grin. Jax nodded and winked giving Juice the go ahead.

"You done getting approval, Juan?" Clary whispered into his ear.

Juice blinked wondering how in the hell she had picked up on that when he didn't even feel her move. She squeezed his thighs again, "Which one is your room?"

"Four," he answered.

She grabbed his left hand before turning and pulling him along to the hallway that led to the dorms. He followed, his brain trying to comprehend what this beautiful woman was doing with him. There wasn't much time to ponder it before they had reached the door to his room. She pushed it open, stepping in and pulling him behind her.

Juice had barely made it into the room when she turned pushing him against the door making it slam closed, "Oh fuck."

Clary's hand slipped past him to lock the door as she stared up at him. She kept her body pressed against his and with a seductive smile she asked, "What are you waiting for?"

He barely registered her words, only fed off her actions as he leaned forward swiftly pressing his lips to hers. She quickly responded to the kiss as her hands moved to the top of his t-shirt and with a surprisingly amount of strength, she ripped the shirt open.

Juice broke the kiss blinking in surprise, "Holy shit."

She smiled running her fingers down his chest and along his abs to his belt buckle which she quickly unfastened. After undoing his belt, she took a step back grabbing the bottom of her shirt and lifting it up over her head before throwing in behind her.

He watched her as she turned away from him, her hands moving to her waist as she unbuttoned her pants. He gulped when she glanced over her shoulder at him as she moved her pants down past her hips before leaning forward pushing them down to her feet.

Rising she stepped out of her jeans turning around to face him in nothing but her bra and underwear. She raised her hand up beckoning him forward. He rushed towards her slamming his lips back down on hers as he pushed her onto his bed.

* * *

Clary looked down at her phone seeing it was just a bit shy of six am as she pulled the door closed behind her. Juice had eventually passed out after several rounds of fucking and once he was out Clary had slipped out of the bed. It didn't matter where or who she spent her time with, she didn't stay or let them stay the night.

The club house was quiet as she made her way down the hallway into the main part, heading for the exit. Her eyes moved around looking at all the bodies passed out around the room. She noticed Tig passed out on top of the pool table with the blonde she had seen him with earlier. She could also make out Happy on the floor with a red head sleeping on him.

Her eyes continued to move over the room and eventually they landed on Chibs who was asleep on a couch with the two-toned colored hair girl she had seen Juice talking to earlier. She froze, staring at them with a frown as she gripped her fist.

A loud grunt coming from some sleeping form behind the bar brought her out of her thoughts. She glared at the sleeping pair before quickly making her way to the door shoving it open and letting it slam shut as she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything else associated with the franchise. All that beautiful goodness comes from its creators. Thank you

Note: Should have put this in the first chapter that this story spans from season 1 up to the beginning of season 4. Please pay close attention to the dates as they will jump around in time, I made them in bold in hopes they will be easier to notice. Story is rated M for mature themes, language and sexual content.

Note 2: I know that the time line doesn't add up well in the show, so I adhere to my own timeframe to make it work…hopefully

*2nd Disclaimer at bottom

* * *

 _ **September 24**_ _ **th**_ _ **2008**_

It was just around eight am when Juice walked into Clary's house. He could already hear Josie fussing about something in the kitchen making him grin as he closed the door behind him. Walking into the kitchen he stopped, a perplexed look on his face. Happy was sitting at the table munching on a bowl of cereal watching Josie throw spoonsful of her own cereal on the floor.

"Jo," Juice laughed stepping forward, "What are you doing?"

Josie's head snapped to face him and the spoon she was holding went flying into the air, "Daddy!"

Juice moved forward quickly when Josie starting rocking side to side in her high chair trying to get out. His hands launched out pulling her out the chair just as it tumbled to its side. Holding her against him he looked down at the pile of cheerios on the floor.

He glanced up with his head cocked to the side to stare at Happy, "Couldn't stop her?"

Happy shrugged his shoulders as he continued eating his cereal. Juice sighed walking over the counter to grab a clean spoon before heading back to the table. He pulled out a chair; sitting down with Josie in his lap he pulled her bowl of cereal towards them. Holding the spoon in front of her, she held out her pudgy little hands trying to grab it.

"Can I trust you to actually eat?" Juice asked with the spoon just out of her reach.

"Yes," Josie screeched still reaching for it.

Juice stared at her for a second before handing the spoon to her. With one hand she gripped the spoon and with the other she pulled the bowl closer to them. He eyed her cautiously for a minute making sure she wasn't about to fling the cereal anywhere. After watching her eat a few bites without a problem he looked back up at Happy, "Where's Clary?"

"She got a call this morning for a job, she's packing for it." Happy responded.

"Did you sleep here?" Juice asked a jealous tone to his voice.

"Yep," Happy answered ignoring the glare Juice was giving him, "I stay in the guestroom sometimes when I'm passing through."

Juice's brows raised in surprise, "Really?"

"Is that a problem?" Happy deadpanned.

"No," Juice shook his head, "Of course not. Besides it's not really any of my business."

"Your right, it's not." Happy retorted going back to his cereal.

Juice continued to stare at him when Clary suddenly came walking into the kitchen carrying a duffle bag and her work briefcase. She smiled when she caught sight of him and sat her bags down on the ground, "Oh good you're here."

She strode across to the kitchen counter to pour herself some coffee in her travel mug as she continued to talk, "I packed Josie a bag, and it's in her room. I shouldn't be gone longer than three days."

"Three days…" he repeated holding onto Josie who was watching her mother.

"If something comes up and you have major business to attend to you can take her to Ope's and Donna will watch her. If you just need someone for a few hours just call Sam." Clary finished walking back over to them.

She sat her coffee down on the table before lifting Josie out of Juice's lap and snuggling the girl to her chest, "Be good for daddy sweetie."

"Yes Momma," Josie spoke patting her face.

Clary kissed her cheek before handing her back to Juice. She then leaned down pressing a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back, "I'm taking a taxi to the airport so you can use the jeep."

Juice nodded, "Okay. Don't worry about her; I'll take care of everything."

"Thanks," Clary whispered leaning down giving him another kiss.

He returned the kiss and smiled as she stepped back picking up her coffee. Clary gave Josie one more kiss to her cheek before walking around the table and giving Happy a kiss to the top of his head.

Juice watched as Happy swatted his arm back making Clary laugh as she jumped out of the way of his swinging hand. Josie erupted into a fit of giggles at the display and Clary stuck her tongue out at the little girl as she grabbed her bags.

"Take care of my baby boys!" Clary shouted as she left the house.

At the sound of the door shutting Josie set back in her dad's arm and stared up at him with a blank expression. Juice smiled down at her, "Well Jo what do you want to do?"

Her expression suddenly turned serious, "Be a princess."

"Aright then," he nodded.

* * *

Clary sighed resting her forehead in her hand when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She glanced up to see the smiling face of the first-class flight attendant, "Are you alright Ma'am?"

"Yes, just feeling a little bit nauseous." Clary answered with a faint smile.

The flight attendant looked down at her with concern, "If there anything I can get you?"

"Perhaps a ginger ale, if you have any please?"

"Of course, Ma'am, I'll be right back." The flight attendant spoke before walking away.

Clary leaned back in her seat as she took a deep breath trying to relax wondering why her stomach was rolling. Yesterday she had also felt nauseous on her flight to Toronto, but it hadn't lasted long. Flying wasn't something new to her so she knew it wasn't nerves.

When the flight attendant returned, Clary thanked her for the beverage as she pulled her phone from her pocket. Sipping the drink, she brought her calendar up scanning all the little notes she had listed. One particular note jumped out at her and she tapped her fist on the tray table as she slipped her phone back in her pocket.

* * *

It was raining when her flight landed in New York, making traffic terrible as the town car carrying her inched along. The rain hadn't lessened any when the car pulled up to the hotel just before noon. Clary waited for the driver to open the door for her before she climbed out, standing under an umbrella the driver quickly handed it to her to hold.

She waited next to the door as he grabbed her bags out of the trunk and quickly returned to hand them to her. She handed the umbrella back before grabbing her bags from him and started to walk forward with him following trying to keep the umbrella over her. Clary paused turning to him with a smile, "It's just rain. Thanks for the ride Frankie."

"You're Welcome Ms. Melody. I'll pick you up on Saturday." the driver smiled staying rooted to his spot as Clary walked forward into the rain.

The doors to the hotel were swung open as she approached them, and she walked through giving the doormen a smile. The lobby was full of people, but there wasn't much noise as Clary made her way to the check in podium. When she made eye contact with the concierge she smiled brightly, "How are you Charon?"

"Ah Ms. Duval, It's very nice to see you again. I am well and thank you for asking," the man smiled before glancing at his computer screen, "I see we have you staying only two nights."

"Yes, unfortunately I have only one client to attend too."

"How is Miss Josephine doing?" Charon questioned as he checked her into the computer.

"Getting big, getting bossy." Clary smiled.

Charon chuckled as handed her the room key, "Is there anything else I can do for you Ms. Duval?"

"Actually, can you send the Doctor to my room?" she asked taking the key.

"Of course," he nodded, "and welcome again to the Continental."

"Thank you," Clary smiled again turning away from the concierge and heading for the elevator.

She wasn't in her room for very long when there was a knock at the door. Moving across the room she pulled the door open to see an older gentleman carrying a large black bag, "Doctor, come in."

Clary stepped aside to let the Doctor into the room. He made his way into setting his bag down onto the little table nestled in the corner.

"Good to see you again Ms. Duval," he smiled turning towards her, "What is it that I can do for you?"

Clary smiled looking him in the eye. "Well Doc…..."

* * *

 _ **September 27**_ _ **th**_ _ **2008**_

Donna glanced down at the children on her way to answer the front door. All three kids were laying on the floor watching a movie too wrapped up in it to pay attention to the ringing door bell. She sighed walking into the foyer pulling the front door open.

"Clary," Donna breathed her shoulders relaxing as she pulled the door further open, "Your home."

"Morning Donna, Juice texted me yesterday saying he had to drop Josie off over here last night." she smiled stepping into the house.

"She's still in her pajamas; the kids are watching a movie. Have you had breakfast?" Donna muttered walking into the house.

Clary pushed the door shut before following her, "I could nibble again."

"We're having pancakes." Donna announced heading into the kitchen.

Clary stepped over Ellie and bent down to give Josie a kiss on the top of her head, "Hi baby."

Josie didn't move or flinch just completely ignored her staring at the TV screen that was playing Ice Age. Clary sighed stepping over Kenny to head for the kitchen where the smell of pancakes was making her stomach growl.

She set down at the table where Donna placed a plate of heavenly looking pancakes before her, "You're the best Donna."

Throwing some butter on them she grabbed the syrupy drenching her food in lovely gooeyness. Grabbing a fork, she cut up the pancakes before stabbing a piece and shoving it in her mouth. A small moan escaped her throat and she sat there enjoying the savory goodness.

Swallowing her last bite Clary opened her eyes to grab another when she noticed Donna staring at her with an arched eyebrow.

"What?" Clary asked looking up at Donna.

Donna set down the spatula and stepped forward bending down to look Clary in the eyes. She continued to stare at her and Clary sat frozen unblinking, "What?"

"Do you have something you need to tell me?" Donna questioned suddenly still looking her in the eyes.

A sly smile crept onto Clary's face as she popped another piece of pancake into her mouth, "Maybe."

"Maybe?" Donna repeated with a glare.

"I might have a doctor's appointment on Monday."

Donna's eyes lit up as she clasped her hands together, "Really?"

Clary nodded making Donna pull her up from the seat and into her arms squeezing her tightly, "Oh my god."

"Yeah yeah yeah, let me back to the pancakes."

* * *

Gemma turned her head away from the window at the sound of approaching heels clicking on the linoleum. Her eyes landed on Clary walking towards her carrying her purse and a small white paper bag. Gemma eyed her for a second, "Where's Josie?"

"Sam is watching her," Clary answered stopping next to her and looking through the window at Abel lying in the incubator, "How's he doing?"

"Doc says he could be in there another two months." Gemma sighed.

Clary grabbed her hand giving it a gentle squeeze, "As long as he gets better, he can take all the time he needs."

"Right," Gemma stared at the baby before looking back at Clary, "Why did you leave the baby with Sam?"

"I didn't want to bring her to my doctor's appointment." Clary answered with a coy smile.

"A doctor's appointment for what?" there was a worried tone to Gemma's voice.

Clary didn't say anything she only held out the white paper bag. Gemma snatched it from her hand ripping it open and shifting through its contents. She pulled one box out of the bag looking down at it before her head snapped up, "Are these pre-natal's?"

"Three weeks," Clary smiled.

"Oh my god baby," Gemma shoved the box back in the bag and grabbed a hold of Clary pulling her into a hug.

She laughed as Gemma squeezed her tightly before releasing her, but keeping a hand on Clary's stomach. Gemma looked her in the eyes, "You going to tell me who the father is?"

Clary's eyes lit up with devilish humor, "That would just take all the fun away."

"Pulling the same move like last time?" Gemma chuckled.

Clary smirked, "Well it was extremely amusing watching them fumble around."

* * *

 _ **July 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **2005**_

She could already hear loud music playing when she arrived at the Morrow house. Parking her jeep at the curb Clary slipped down to the ground before walking around to the back. She opened the back door and pulled out the dessert she had baked for the holiday party. Slinking her hands through the loops of the plastic bags in the back seat she yanked them out of vehicle and elbowed the door closed.

Walking into the house she was greeted by the several smiling faces of those that made up the Morrow Teller automotive family and Sam Crow. Dropping the bags on the counter she smiled when Gemma approached her holding out her hands for the dessert box.

"Baby you shouldn't be carrying all that," Gemma huffed taking the box.

Clary almost rolled her eyes at Gemma's overprotective mother instinct, but instead she just smiled. Standing at the counter, a short black-haired girl around her age approached her, "Can I get you a drink Clary?"

"Thanks Sam, but I got it covered." Clary smiled pulling open a cabinet door to grab Gemma's tea kettle.

Filling up the kettle she sat in on the stove to heat up some water as Gemma made her way back over to her.

"You hungry baby?" Gemma asked squeezing her arm.

She shook her head, "Not right now my stomach is just now settling from this morning."

"Do you need me to get you a sprite? That's been helping lately," Gemma inquired moving her hand up to Clary's shoulder.

"No thanks, I'm just going to make some tea that I brought." she responded holding up a box of decaffeinated English breakfast.

"Alright baby, you let me know if you need anything." Gemma kissed the side of her head before walking away.

A few minutes later Clary made her way outside onto the back porch to see the majority of Sam Crow sitting under the covered section of the porch. Clay and Jax were both standing at the grill in the open part of the porch, but were still close enough to hear anything going on.

"Afternoon gentlemen," Clary smiled walking forward holding a mug of tea.

There were a dozen excited shouts of Clary as she hugged Jax and Clay before walking to the rest of the biker gang. Chibs stood up holding out his chair for her to sit in and Clary smiled brightly at him as she sat down in the chair next to Tig. Once she was settled Chibs grabbed another chair and pulled it up next to her.

Tig eyed her as she raised her mug up to take a sip from it, "What the hell you drinking?"

"Tea," she smirked, "which I know might be an unfamiliar beverage to you."

Laughs filled the air as Tig grinned at her, "Why are you drinking tea? You pregnant or something?"

"Yep," Clary answered sipping her tea.

There were several what's shouted, while Juice who had been taking a sip of his beer spit it out all over the table. Tig stared at her horrified for a second before he started shouting shit over and over again. Piney stood up with a growl walking towards the house, "Gonna go get my shotgun."

Everyone continued to stare at Clary without speaking and she looked around at each of them with a smirk. She glanced behind her shoulder to see Piney disappear into the house to probably fulfill on his threat. Clary rose from the chair, "I better go stopped Piney before he starts mowing people down."

"Yeah good idea," Clay responded as Clary was passing him, "Congratulations be the way."

"Thanks Clay."

* * *

It was two hours later when Chibs exited the bathroom walking past Clay and Gemma's bedroom when he heard the angry voices of Tig and Juice, "Well it has to be one of us."

Chibs stopped next to the cracked door when he heard Clary answer, "That doesn't matter."

"Like hell it doesn't matter Clary, we deserve to know which one of us it is," Juice's voice growled.

Tig's voice came next, "Speak for your-self. I just want to make sure it's not mine."

Chibs rolled his eyes, of course Tig would respond that way. He leaned more towards the crack when Clary started to talk, "The only reason both of you are freaking out right now is because you're worried that you're going to have to be financially responsible."

The men remained silent as Clary continued, "It doesn't matter which one of you is the father, because this is my baby. I don't need any money or any help when it comes to my child."

"But Clary," Juice started but Clary must have done something because he stopped talking.

"I mean it, consider your-selves free and clear."

"I can roll with that," Tig's relived voice filled the air.

Chibs shook his head walking down the hall to rejoin the party. He wanted to make sure he was far enough away from that trio of chaos before they left the room.

* * *

 _ **March 12**_ _ **th**_ _ **2006**_

"Should be any minute now," Bobby's voice filtered over the group as they lounged over the chairs in the waiting room.

Tig and Juice were both sitting down looking nauseous, a look that had been on both their faces since Gemma had calling saying Clary was about to deliver her baby. That had been 20 minutes ago and all the guys had immediately ridden for the hospital to be there for her.

"You two look like you're about to be sick," Jax laughed leaning back in his chair with his feet on the coffee table.

"Not right now man," Tig grumbled glaring at Jax.

The rest of the guys laughed loudly at their misfortune until the sound of heels coming down the hallway made them go silent. Juice and Tig leapt to their feet staring at entrance to the waiting room when Gemma appeared. She looked around the room at each of the men making the expectant father's more nervous.

A sly smile crossed her lips, "Juice, Clary would like to see you."

"YES!" Tig shouted throwing his fist in the air and turning back to the other guys in the club.

Juice stood in place stunned staring at Gemma with his mouth hanging open in shock. She held her hand out, "Come on sweetheart. There's someone you got to meet."

He stumbled forward taking Gemma's hand who in turn guided him down the hallway towards the delivery rooms. It felt like his feet were becoming lead as they approached the door. Gemma smiled pushing the it open and stepping through the threshold. Juice followed her stepping into the room with wide eyes.

The first thing he noticed was Donna standing next to the hospital bed that Clary was laying in. Clary was holding a small bundle in her arms smiling up at the dark-haired woman. Donna's eyes flickered up to look at Juice before looking back down at Clary as she leaned forward. She whispered something to her as she squeezed Clary's arm before walking around the bed heading towards them.

Donna stopped next to him but had her eyes on Gemma, "She would like a minute."

At that Donna exited the room and Gemma patted him on the shoulder before following Donna. The sound of the door closing echoed around the room making his heart leap as he faced Clary's direction again.

"Come here Juan," Clary's humored voice filled his ears.

Juice walked forward slowly, his heart hammered in his chest. He stared at the small bundle in her arms when he reached the side of the bed. Clary was leaning against the raised mattress, her hair stuck to her forehead while her face displayed a mixture of happiness and exhaustion.

She smiled up at him, "There is someone I would like you to meet."

He remained still as Clary held the bundle up to him and he very carefully took it from her arms. He used his left arm to hold the baby's head and body as he softly pushed the blanket out of the baby's face. Warm brown eyes that matched his perfectly were staring up at him and there were a few strands of black hair donning her head. He eyed the baby a bit more noticing that even though her skin was bit red from birthing she was going to have his olive skin tone. A wide smile crossed his face as he looked down at those adorable features.

"Her name is Josephine Carleigha," Clary breathed watching Juice give the baby a goofy grin before finishing, "Ortiz."

Juice looked up at her in surprise, "Really?"

A small laugh escaped her as she gave him an adoring look, "Just because I plan on taking care of her by my-self doesn't mean you're not her father."

"I want to help," he replied looking at the baby girl in his arms.

Clary smiled reaching out to place her hand on his arm, "We'll just take it slow, okay?"

"Okay," he held her closer to him as he looked back up at Clary, "Is it alright if I go introduce her to the guys?"

"Go ahead Papi," she smiled.

* * *

He could already hear the guys talking as he turned the corner towards the waiting room. Moving slowly, he smiled as he entered, "Hey guys."

The brothers of SAMCRO turned towards him, Gemma standing by Clay smiled as Donna stood squeezing Piney's arm. Juice glanced down at the baby for a brief second before looking back at his brothers with a triumph look, "I would like all of you to meet Josephine."

Taking a few more steps forward he was surrounded by the other men as they looked down at the tiny bundle his arms. Chibs clamped a hand on his back, "Congratulations Juicy."

"Let us have a hold," Bobby grinned holding out his arms.

Juice held the baby closer to his chest, "Sorry man, not ready to let go."

The guys laughed as Bobby nodded his head smirking, "Not a problem we get it."

"Hope she looks like her mom," Tig chuckled.

Juice glared at him, "Don't start with that shit."

"Seriously Tig?" Jax laughed.

Tig laughed at them, "I'm just saying Juice would make an ugly woman."

"What the fuck is wrong with you. Sit down," Clay growled shoving Tig towards a chair before turning to Juice, "Congratulations Juice."

Gemma pushed through the guys to wrap her arm around Juice's shoulder, "Just enjoy this moment baby."

"Thanks Gem," Juice grinned looking back down at his little girl his heart bursting with pride.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't intend this to be a crossover, but I am incorporating the world of the John Wick franchise into this story. The same goes for the John Wick franchise as it does for the Sons of Anarchy, all those beautiful ideas and characters come from their creators not me.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything else associated with the franchise. All that beautiful goodness comes from its creators. Thank you

Note: Should have put this in the first chapter that this story spans from season 1 up to the beginning of season 4. Please pay close attention to the dates as they will jump around in time, I made them in bold in hopes they will be easier to notice. Story is rated M for mature themes, language and sexual content.

Note 2: I know that the time line doesn't add up well in the show, so I adhere to my own timeframe to make it work…hopefully

* * *

 ** _October 1, 2008_**

David Hale stared up at Agent Kohn as they discussed the effect the Sons of Anarchy had on the town of Charming. Kohn nodded, "People around here go pretty mum when you bring them up."

"They have…." Hale started to say, but stopped when the sounds of someone going woo woo caught his attention. He sat up straight as his desk glancing over to the calendar and grimaced when he noticed the date, "Christ it's the first!"

Kohn watched him with raised eyebrows as Hale jumped to his feet hurrying towards the door to close it. Unfortunately, he was too late in his efforts as little Josie came shuffling around the corner holding a foam cup in her hands. She was marching down the hallway making her presence known, "Woo Woo!"

Hale kept a hold of the door as Josie stomped her way into his office. She stopped just at his feet holding the cup up towards him as she chirped happily, "Offee Davy!"

"Josie!" Clary called walking around the corner and smiling at Hale when she caught sight of him. She made her way down the hall stopping in the door way when she saw Kohn standing in the office, "Oh David I'm sorry I didn't know you had company."

"DAVY!" Josie screeched still holding the cup out to him.

Hale quickly bent down taking the coffee from the little girl, "Sorry, thanks Josie."

Josie patted his leg affectionately before turning and reaching out to her mother. Clary swooped down sweeping her off the ground earning a loud giggle of delight. She looked back at Hale with an apologetic smile, "Candy said you weren't busy."

"I'm not. I was just having a friendly conversation with Mr. Kohn here." Hale gestured to the other man.

At the mention of him the tall grey-haired man stepped forward with his hand held out, "Josh Kohn."

Clary stared him in the eyes for a brief second before shaking his hand, "Clara Winston."

"And this is?" Kohn asked bending down to smile at Josie.

Josie shrunk back against Clary as Kohn approached them. Clary held her tighter trying to comfort her, "My daughter Josie."

"Hi Josie," Kohn continued to smile at her, "How old are you?"

"Two," she answered.

"Were you making police noises earlier?" he asked.

"No," Josie replied looking baffled, "No make that noise."

Kohn laughed, "They don't? What noises do police make?"

"Oink Oink!"

Hale and Kohn both looked at Clary who stood there with wide eyes and a blush forming on her cheeks. Hale chuckled softly, "Probably picked it up from Trager."

"Or Gemma," Clary smiled, "Well we will let you get back to your conversation. Good seeing you David and it was nice to meet you Mr. Kohn."

"Bye Clary," Hale reached out tugging on Josie's curls, "Bye Josie. Thanks for the coffee."

"Bye Davy!" Josie squealed waving at him as Clary walked out of the room heading down the hall.

Hale push the door shut as Kohn fidgeted, "She's a part of the sons, isn't she?"

"Clary is the niece of one of their members and Josie's father is one of them as well." Hale sighed walking back to lean against his desk.

Kohn's face darkened, "Do you think she came here to find out about me for them?"

"No, she stops by here every first of the month to deliver some type of baked good and coffee."

Kohn's tongue clicked, "Buying her way in?"

"She isn't buying anything, she makes the same delivery to the firehouse," Hale set the coffee down on his desk, "While the sons might be a sore spot for this community, the people of Charming adore Clary."

Kohn's head tipped to the side, "What's her story?"

"Clary was a field nurse in the army for four years and now spends her time volunteering at the hospital, nursing home, library and all the schools. Works out of her home for an auctioneering company down in LA, sometimes she has to travel for them. I wouldn't be surprised if she knows everyone's name and all their stories. She really took the time to get to know this town and they love her for it."

Kohn tapped his fist against the bookcase, "Will she mention this conversation to them?"

"If she suspects you're a fed than yeah she will." Hale frowned.

* * *

Clary dropped into the seat in front of Eglee's desk and sat her squirming toddler down on the ground. Josie immediately walked around the desk and began tugging at Eglee to be picked up. The blonde police woman smiled and picked her up before sitting her down on her lap. Josie smiled up at her for a second before she started pushing the items on the desk around making a mess.

Both women just chuckled and Clary leaned back in the chair, "What's the deal with the scarecrow in Hale's office?"

"Scarecrow?" Eglee laughed with a raised eyebrow.

"The tall gray-haired man who is speaking with David."

"Oh him," Eglee suddenly looked nervously back to the hallway that led to Hale's office, "I can't really tell you anything about him."

Clary leaned forward, "Come on Candy you know I get nervous about strangers in town especially after what happened to Oswald's daughter last week."

Eglee sighed glancing around making sure no one else was in the room, "He's an ATF agent."

"Is he working on a case?" Clary asked her voice laced with suspicion.

Eglee gave her a pleading look, "Now you know I definitely can't answer that."

"Don't worry about it Candy," Clary glanced over her shoulder making sure the men hadn't left the office before looking back at Eglee, "But there is something about that man that gives me the creeps."

A loud crash next to them made the two women jump and they looked at Josie who had pushed Eglee's phone off the desk, "Ops!"

"Sorry Candy," Clary sighed standing up and taking Josie from her.

"It's okay. She is lucky she's cute," Eglee smiled picking the phone up and placing it back on her desk before glancing back up at Clary. She had known Clary long enough to know if something didn't sit well with her then something probably wasn't right. Looking her in the eye she took a breath, "And I'll let you know if anything out of the ordinary happens with Agent Kohn."

"Thanks, we better get moving. Terry should have the coffee's ready for our fire boys by now," Clary headed for the door pausing for a second to glance back, "We still on for dinner next week?"

"Absolutely! Bye Clary, bye Josie!" Eglee smiled waving at them.

Josie returned the wave, "Bye Eggie!"

Eglee chuckled turning back to look at her desk which was now in a complete disarray, "She is definitely lucky that she's cute."

* * *

Josie was humming as Clary strapped her into her car seat. Once she was secured Clary gave her little hands a kiss before closing the door. As she walked around the jeep, she pulled her phone from her pocket and climbed into the driver's seat. Josie was still humming as Clary scrolled through her contacts, hitting the call button when it landed on the name she was looking for. The phone rang four times before it was answered, the sounds of a running motorcycle could be heard in the back ground.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" Tig's voice filtered out.

Clary looked up at the doors of the Police Department, "Charming's got a visitor…"

* * *

It was an hour later when Clary strode into the SAMCRO clubhouse with Josie on her hip pausing at the entrance to see the door to church closed meaning they were in session. Josie immediately began pressing her hands against her face as she pointed to the pool table. Clary laughed, "Okay okay."

Walking over to the table she sat Josie down in the center and the little girl immediately began to grab the pool balls pushing them towards the holes. Clary watched with a smile standing protectively next to the table to make sure she didn't crawl to the sides. She hadn't been there long when the prospect came walking into the building.

"Sorry Clary, I didn't know you were here," Half Sack stated with a shaky voice, "Do you want me to get you a cup of coffee?"

Clary smiled at his nervousness and grabbed one of the straps of her bag to open it before pulling a box of tea out, "No coffee, but can you heat some water for one of these."

"No problem," Half Sack smiled taking the box from her.

She watched him skip off to the small kitchen before turning back to see Josie push the last pool ball into the hole. Josie cheered for a second before looking around for the next one, her face growing annoyed at the sight of the barren table. Clary bent down and began pulling the balls out of the table and rolling them back on the top towards her baby girl who squeal in happiness at their return.

A few minutes later Half Sack returned with a mug of tea, "Here you go."

"Thanks Kip." Clary smiled making the boy blush.

Clary turned back to the table sipping her beverage as the door to church swung open and the men began to pile out of the room. She smiled at them as they walked out, her mug of tea tucked safely in her hands.

Juice strode out of the room; his eyes lightning up at the sight of Josie. He approached the pool table his normal goofy smile plastered over his face. The next out of the room was Tig who grinned at the sight of Clary, "Hey baby."

He walked towards her with his normal swagger, his eyes roaming over her body before catching sight of the mug in her hands the tea bag's string hanging over the side broadcasting exactly what she was drinking. He froze, his hand flying up to point at her looking completely horrified, "Are you drinking tea?"

"Yep," Clary answered with a devious smile.

"Shit shit shit," Tig started yelling throwing his hands in the air.

Juice looked over at her with excited eyes and his goofy smile doubling in size, "Really?"

"Shit!" Josie screeched throwing her own arms up to mimic Tig as she watched him walk around the room.

Clary covered her mouth to silence a giggle as Juice turned to glare at Tig, "Dude!"

Tig ignored them all marching over to the bar slamming his hands on the bar top, "Prospect whiskey now."

"Man, it's like eleven in the morning, we still have work to do." Half Sack answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Now!" Tig shouted pointing his finger at the bar top, "Unless you want a bullet between the eyes prospect."

Half Sack sighed grabbing a glass and the whiskey bottle to pour Tig a drink. Meanwhile Jax made his way out of Church eyeing Tig for a second before walking over to Clary who was leaning against the pool table watching Tig in amusement. As he approached Clary, he noticed the mug in her hands and his eyes brightened.

"Are you drinking tea?" Jax asked.

Clary smiled brightly at him, "Yes I am."

Jax laughed in excitement stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her. Clary giggled as he picked her off the ground twirling her around for a second before placing her back down on the ground. She leaned forward resting her face on his chest as he continued to hold her. He glanced down at the top of her head, "Congratulations. Does Ope know?"

"Yes, so do Piney and Gemma." Clary responded looking up at him.

He smirked, "I would say let's celebrate tonight, but Bobby and I are about to head out to Indiana Hills for a couple days."

"That's alright! I'm actually about to head down to Bakersfield to visit Hap's mom. Only here so Juice can see Josie for a bit before we leave."

He nodded, "Well when we both get back, we'll celebrate."

"It's a date!' Clary smiled leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

Jax grinned giving her a kiss on the forehead before stepping away just as Bobby came walking up. Bobby held his hands out towards her, "I hear congratulations are in order!"

Clary laughed falling into Bobby's arms before she gave him his own kiss to his cheek. He rubbed her back for a second before letting her go as Clay stepped up reaching out for his own hug. Clary smiled leaning up on her toes to hug him, "Congratulations Clary."

"Thanks Clay." Clary smiled stepping away.

"Momma!" Josie's little voice called out from Juice's arm across the room.

Clary laughed, "My work is never done."

"Just wait till you have two do deal with." Clay chuckled earning another laugh from Clary as she walked away.

* * *

Jax and Bobby had just made it to their bikes when a familiar black car pulled up. Jax glanced over to Bobby, "Hey I'll catch up."

Bobby nodded climbing onto his bike and heading out of the yard as Tara climbed out of her car. Jax brushed his hair back as he approached her, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I was hoping you could help with the Cutlass. It's in pretty bad shape." Tara smiled pressing her hands on the car as she looked at Jax.

"Shit," Jax reached out touching to the top of the car, "This was your dad's right?"

Tara nodded, "It was in the garage under two tons of old newspapers."

"Why don't you bring it back and have Lowell take a look at it." Jax gestured towards the garage.

"Okay thanks," Tara smiled turning towards him, "I was hoping you could give me a lift home?"

Jax's shoulder slumped, "Actually, I'm just heading out for a couple of days."

"Oh, okay." Tara responded for own shoulders slumping.

A sudden shout and the sound of a trash can being kicked over made the pair turn towards the clubhouse to see Tig cursing at anyone who got in his way as he stomped towards the garage. Tara turned to Jax with a raised eyebrow, "Everything alright there?"

"Yeah, he's just worried that he might be a father again."

Tara's head tilted to the side a bit making Jax laugh, "Sorry, Clary just told us she's pregnant and Tig is worried that it's his."

"Right," Tara nodded, "I forgot you said she was involved with two of the guys."

Jax nodded, "Tig and Juice."

"And how does that work exactly?" Tara questioned.

He chuckled, "Clary is a bit of a free spirit who doesn't believe in committed relationships. She splits her time between just the two of them."

"But they sleep around too?"

Jax chuckled again, "Neither of them is in a relationship with her and she doesn't seem to care. But if she's in the mood for one of them, everyone will get out of her way. It's actually kind of funny to see the girls running to avoid her."

Tara was about to respond when out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Gemma's caddy pulling into the lot. Jax followed her line of sight to spot his mother's car, "I have to catch up with Bobby, but my mom or Clary could give you a ride home."

"I'll check with Clary, it would give a chance to get to know her."

Jax nodded pointed to the Clubhouse, "She's inside, just tell her that I sent you."

"Thanks, Jax."

Jax leaned forward delivering a kiss to her cheek, "I'll see around."

Tara smiled watching him walk over to greet Gemma whispering to her before giving her a hug and heading for his bike. She watched as Gemma looked towards her making eye contact as she strode towards her. Gemma looked down at her, "You alright sweetheart?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just dropping off the car for some repairs. I'm going to go see if Clary can give me a lift home. I'll see you later Gemma." She stated as she started walking towards the clubhouse.

Gemma watched her walked away her eyes glancing over to the Cutlass to see Tara's purse sitting in the driver's seat. She walked towards the car as she shouted, "You forgot your purse."

Tara spun around just as Gemma leaned through the car's window. Gemma grabbed the purse and as she started to pull back out of the window, she caught a glimpse into Tara's bag to see a small hand gun. Pulling herself out of the window she turned back to Tara without any inculcation on her face to what she saw in the purse. Tara took a few steps forward grabbing the bag from her, "Thanks."

"No problem sweetheart." Gemma responded a suspicious look on her face as she watched Tara walk away.

* * *

The first thing Tara could hear as she walked into the clubhouse was a child's laughter and she immediately caught sight of one of the members galloping around the room with Josie on his shoulders. She glanced around and noticed Clary sitting at the bar watching the parading duo prance around the main room.

Walking forward she smiled at Clary as the woman noticed her, "Hi Clary."

"Hey Tara, what brings you around here?"

Tara leaned against the bar facing Clary as she spoke, "I brought in my dad's old car to have it looked at. Jax said you might be able to give me a ride home."

"Yeah, of course I can." Clary slid off the bar stool as she placed her tea mug on the bar top. She then turned towards the man carrying Josie around, "Juice we have to get going."

Juice stopped in his tracks with the giggling girl tugging on his ears as he turned to face Clary, "Already?"

"Sorry, but if we want to reach Bakersfield before dinner time we have to get going." she answered giving him a sympathetic look.

He sighed pulling Josie from his shoulders to give the little girl a big kiss on the cheek, "You be a good girl for your Momma."

"She's always a good girl," Clary smiled taking Josie into her arms, "You want to give Ms. Tara a ride home sweetie?"

Josie's eyes lit up as she looked over at Tara, "Yay!"

"Hi Josie." Tara smiled at the little girl wiggling her fingers making Josie giggle.

Clary grabbed her purse off the bar top, "Alright say goodbye to daddy."

"Bye Daddy." Josie waved as Clary and Tara made their way to the door.

"Bye Jo," Juice sighed as they disappeared out of his sight.

* * *

Tara pulled the passenger door shut as Clary climbed into the driver's side and started the jeep. Clary turned to look at her, "You're staying at your dad's house, right?"

"Yeah," Tara answered surprised.

Clary nodded putting the vehicle in reverse to back out of the space before heading for the TM exit. Tara continued to stare at her, "You know where that is?"

"I used to visit him every other week."

Tara blinked, "I didn't know that."

"He talked about you all the time," Clary smiled at her, "I was out of town for work when he passed. I was sad to miss his funeral."

Turning her head Tara stared out the window trying to process that this woman who knew Jax so well was also associated with her father. They drove silently for a few minutes before Clary spoke, "I'm glad you asked for the ride. I've been meaning to invite you over to the house for some wine and girl talk…."

"…. Well wine for you and tea for me."

"Jax told me the news. Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Clary paused for a second before continuing, "I know you mean a lot to Jax, so I would like for us to get to know each other a little bit better."

Tara smiled, "I would like that too."

Clary pulled into the driveway of Tara's house and put the jeep in park, so Tara could climb out. She glanced over at the doctor, "Why don't we have dinner next week?"

"That sounds perfect," Tara smiled slipping out of the jeep, "Thanks for the ride."

"Not a problem Tara. I'll see you next week!"

Tara waved and remained standing in the drive way as Clary backed out of the driveway and drove off. She waited for the jeep to vanish around the corner before turning and heading inside her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything else associated with the franchise. All that beautiful goodness comes from its creators. Thank you

Note: Should have put this in the first chapter that this story spans from season 1 up to the beginning of season 4. **Please pay close attention to the dates as they will jump around in time, I made them in bold in hopes they will be easier to notice.** Story is rated M for mature themes, language and sexual content.

Note 2: I know that the time line doesn't add up well in the show, so I adhere to my own timeframe to make it work…hopefully

* * *

 _ **October 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2008**_

Tara stood nervously in front of Clary's door taking a few deep breaths trying to calm herself. She had been excited all week about this little planned meeting and now that it was here, she worried she wouldn't be able to go through with it. Glancing back at her car she pondered for a quick second if she should just get back in and head home.

"Come on Tara get it together," she whispered to herself.

Stepping forward she knocked on the door and right away she could hear Clary's muffled voice approaching. The door swung open and Tara was greeted by Clary who stood in the doorway with a blinding smile, "Tara you made it! Come in, come in."

"Thank you."

Clary stepped aside letting Tara into the house as she glanced outside her eyes moving from her drive way and down along the street. Gripping the door, she started to close it when her eyes landed on a silver car parked at the curb just in front of her neighbor's house. She could make out the form of someone sitting in the car facing her direction. Her eyes glanced back and forth from Tara's car and the silver one for a second before stepping backwards into the house. Pushing the door shut Clary turned around to see Tara patiently waiting for her in the hallway.

"Can I get you a glass of wine?" Clary smiled walking towards the kitchen.

Tara nodded following her, "Yes please."

"Red or White?"

"Red, cab if you have any."

Clary grinned, "Ahh I knew we were going to get along."

She headed towards the kitchen cabinets standing up on her tip toes she grabbed an unopen bottle from the shelf. Tara watched as she pulled a wine opener from a drawer and opened the bottle while grabbing a glass. She poured an ample amount of wine into the glass before walking over and handing it to her.

"This way." Clary titled her head signaling Tara to follow.

The two women left the kitchen walking across the hallway into the living room. Entering the room Tara caught sight of Josie laying on the floor drawing with baby crowns on a giant blanket sketch pad. Clary picked up her tea mug from the coffee table before taking a seat on the couch, "Can you say hi Josie?"

Tara watched as the toddler blatantly ignored her and just kept drawing. Clary sighed making her laugh as she took a seat on the other end of the couch.

"Sorry she's been kind of crabby all day."

Tara smiled, "It's ok, toddlers seem to live by their own set of rules."

"Isn't that the truth," Clary laughed taking a sip of tea before speaking again, "So Tara what brought you back to Charming? Your dad said you were doing exceptionally well in Chicago."

She lifted the glass of wine to her lips as she answered, "I came back for my dad's funeral and realized just how much I missed this place."

"You didn't come back for Jackson?"

A small laugh escaped her, "Jax and I are ancient history."

"I'm sure it is," Clary retorted with a devilish smirk.

A deep red blush spread across her face and she quickly took a sip of her wine. Gulping down the red liquid her eyes trailed back to Clary's face, "Why did you move to Charming?"

"After my dad passed, I didn't have any reason to stay in North Carolina and all the best memories of my childhood were my visits here."

Tara's brow furrowed, "You visited Charming before?"

A bright smile spread across Clary's face as she leapt to feet and quickly left the room leaving Tara staring after her. A few seconds later she returned carrying a box that she opened as she dropped back down onto her spot on the couch. Dropping the lid to the floor she started pulling photographs from the box shuffling through them before finding what she was looking for. She held the photo out towards Tara shaking it let her know to take it.

Tara reached out plucking the photograph from her hands and bringing it towards her so she could see it properly. Looking down she was greeted by the smiling faces of a young Jackson Teller, Opie Winston and what she could assume was a little Clara Winston. Jax and Opie were easy to identify since she had already seen dozens of their childhood photographs from her earlier days of dating Jackson. They had to be about five years old, Clara was wedged between the two boys her adorable little pudgy face smiling brightly at the camera.

"My dad used to do training exercises or some type of secret co-op shit during the summers. While he was gone my mother would rent an apartment or a house here so I could spend time with my cousin."

A few more photographs were handed to Tara as Clary spoke. Photographs ranging the children's ages from 1 to 8, most of them were pictures of the trio however some of them included Thomas while some were duo pictures of either Clara and Opie or Clara and Jax.

Tara glanced over them, "You three seem to be really close."

"We might not have come from the same parents, but Opie and Jax are my brothers. Jax is the one who started calling me Clary."

"Really?" Tara chuckled.

"Yeah he said Clara sounded too fancy."

A blush crossed over Tara's features at her next question, "Have you and Jax ever…."

"No never, like I said I see Jackson as my brother." Clary chuckled.

Tara brushed her hair back with her hand, "He told me you were a bit of a free spirit with an aversion to committed relationships."

"Is that so?" Clary laughed, "That was a sweet way to say I'm a whore."

"Oh no, he didn't mean it like that that. He was just trying to explain in an easy way your relationship with Tig and Juice. I was just surprised by it."

Clary nodded, "Sex isn't complicated if you take away the idea of being in love."

"You don't love either of them?"

"I love them both, just not in love."

Sipping her wine Tara lowered the glass and swirled the red liquid around as she looked up to make eye contact with the woman before her, "Have you ever been in love?"

Her lips turned upwards forming a small smile her eyes growing sad, "Once a lifetime ago."

Tara opened her mouth to probe that statement further but quickly it closed when she realized pushing Clary on that may lead to a conversation about her own relationship with Jax. She knew right now any conservation about her relationship with Jax would just force her to face feelings she wasn't quite ready to face.

A silence formed between them and Clary started to shift through the photographs again. She flipped through them before stopping on one her thumb running over the top of the photograph before looking back up at Tara. Smiling she held the picture out for Tara to take it.

Tara took the image and looked down at the smiling face of a younger Gemma her cheek flushed with that of a young beautiful chocolate haired woman. The unknown woman was beyond gorgeous with perfect manicured eyebrows, full lips, square face shape and hazel eyes sparkling at the camera.

"Gemma and my mother Giselle became really good friends during our visits out here," Clary smiled.

"I didn't realize that Gemma could genuinely get along with other women."

Clary chuckled, "Anyone who knew my mother said she could make friends with a grizzly bear if she tried."

"That would be the best description of Gemma."

The two women stared at one another after Tara's little quip silently for a second before they both started laughing. Josie glanced over her shoulder giving the braying women an annoyed look before going back to her drawing. Tara reached up to wipe the moisture from the corner of eyes, "You know you look just like her and from what I hear about you, your also good at making friends."

Clary took the photograph back from Tara and stared down at it with sad smile, "She grew up in an orphanage in some small town in the middle of France. When she was sixteen, her and some friends moved to Paris. From what I know she spent some years doing a few odd jobs and when she was in her early twenties, she planned a trip to New York to visit some of her friends that came here to work. She was taking a flight out of Amsterdam and while in the airport she bumped into some military man. Like some scene from a movie, she dropped all her things to the ground and he very gentlemanly picked everything up for her. She always told me that some smiles were exchanged, but she hadn't gotten his name. But when she boarded her flight her seat mate happened to be the same man from before."

"Your dad?"

"Yep, Mom always told me the story like it was some type of fairy tale. They spent the whole flight talking and when they landed my father canceled his next flight to North Carolina and asked my mom if she would like to do a road trip to see the real United States. She didn't think twice, they rented a car and spent the next few weeks driving around, falling in love. They got married two months after meeting."

Clary shuffled through some more photographs before finding the one she was looking for. It was picture of her parents when her mother was pregnant with her. She handed the image to Tara, who looked down at the hard face of Archibald Winston, Piney's older brother. He had the same towering height as Opie, broad shouldered and extremely muscular from his work in the military. His handsome face was marred by a scar that ran along the left side, making him even more intimidating.

"He looks rather formidable, Jax said that him and Piney had some bad blood between them."

A small laugh escaped Clary at Tara's use of the word to describe him, "Formidable…kind of an understatement when it came to him. My dad was an unforgiving man, who hated my uncle for leaving the service and becoming a biker. If it was up to my father, I would never have been given the opportunity to meet Piney or Opie."

"Then how did you end up visiting here during the summers?"

"My mother always wanted a large family and unfortunately she suffered some complications during my birth which resulted in her to be unable to have any more children. It was because of her desire that I have a family that she never got a chance to have growing up that my father reached out to reestablish a relationship with Piney."

Tara smiled, "He must have really loved her."

"My father had a lot of demons that he developed during the Vietnam war. According to him there was something about her that made all the bad things that plagued him disappear. He always said there wasn't anything he wouldn't have done for her."

"What happened to her?"

Clary looked down sadly at the photograph of her parents, "She was murdered in our driveway when I was eight."

"Oh my god," Tara whispered reaching down to place her hand on Clary's knee, "I'm so sorry."

"She had been out Christmas shopping and some guys followed her home. Why one guy waited in their car the other one ran up to steal my mom's car as she was getting out of it. I had heard her pull into the driveway and went running outside to greet her. I must have surprised the guy when I shouted for her, because he shot her in the abdomen. He stole the car and left my mother bleeding out in the driveway."

Tara gripped her wine glass tightly as she stared at Clary horrified, "Did the police ever find the guys?"

"No, they never did."

* * *

 _ **December 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1987**_

The taxi came to a lurching halt in front of a small grey ranch that belong to the eldest Winston brother. Piney shoved the door open roughly climbing out the back and onto his feet. He glanced at the house for a moment before leaning down to stare into the front passenger window, "Wait here."

After the cab driver nodded in understanding Piney turned back to house and slowly made his way up the walk way. As he approached his mind drifted back to the phone call, he had received two days ago that had led him to boarding an airplane and flying all the way to the other side of the country. He was lucky he had been home to answer the phone that afternoon and that he hadn't hung up right away when no one respond to his greeting.

He called out several hellos and just as he was about to hang up, he could make out shuffling sounds before a woman with a heavy German accent had answered the phone. She had immediately apologized for the phone call, unsure why Clara had dialed the number. At the mention of Clara Piney quickly explained that she was his niece. To his horror the woman informed him of what had happened to Giselle and that Clara must have called him to tell him.

Once the phone call was over Piney drove over to Gemma's to deliver the news. She had been devasted by it, but had immediately order Piney to head to North Carolina and bring Clara back with him. Piney had refused and the pair had argued for an hour before Gemma had pointed out to what kind of life a little girl was going to have being raised by a man like Archibald Winston. Knowing she was right he had the club's information specialist book him a flight under a different identity since he technically couldn't leave California.

Reaching the door, he knocked and after a few seconds it swung open revealing his older brother's face. Piney watched as his eyes grew cold and his lips thinned to an angry scowl, "What are you doing here Piermont?"

"I heard about Giselle, Arch. Why didn't you say anything?" he asked softly trying not rouse his brother's anger any more than it always was.

Archibald glared at him, "Because it's not any of your concern."

"Of course, it's my concern you're my family."

"We don't need you."

"And what about Clara?" Piney growled.

His brother's eyes darkened, "What about her?"

Piney sighed, his shoulders slumping, "I'm really sorry about what happened to Giselle. She was a fine lady that didn't deserve that, but when she was alive her greatest desire was to have Clara being raised by all her family."

"What are you trying to say?" his voice was hard as he stepped out onto the porch pulling the door shut behind him.

Piney kept his head up staring him in the eyes, "I came here to see if you would let me bring Clara back to Charming with me. She is going to need a woman to raise her, and both Mary and Gemma already love her like a daughter. Besides Clara loves Opie, she should be able to grow up with her cousin."

"I just lost my wife and now you're coming here hoping to take my daughter from me?" Archibald growled his face growing red in anger.

The biker's hands rose up slowly trying show he didn't mean any harm, "I'm just worried about her, Arch. You work long hours and travel frequently for the military. How are you supposed to take care of her? How is she going to have a normal life if your gone all the time?"

"I'll take care of my child, my way." Archibald spoke his voice deadly calm as he glared at his brother and pointed to the waiting taxi, "Now get off my property or I'll contact your parole officer. I doubt their aware that you left the state, it would be disappointing for your boy if you ended up back in jail."

Piney stepped back at the seriousness in his brother's eyes when he spoke. Knowing that he wouldn't hesitate in following through on his threat Piney gave him in a hard look in return before turning around and heading back down the walk way. He was half way back to the cab when he heard the door shut up and close behind him. Throwing a quick glance over his shoulder back to the house he caught sight of a small face staring out of a window.

He stopped turning around to see Clara standing at a window, one of her little hands pressed against the glass as she stared out at him with tears streaming down her face. His heart dropped in his chest at the sight and all he wanted to do was stormed into the house and take her back to Charming with him. Yet, he knew if he took one step into the house Archibald would shoot him, family or not it wouldn't matter.

Knowing he didn't have a choice he turned away from the house and quickly climbed into the cab, "Airport."

The cab driver quickly shifted into drive lurching away from the curb. As the car pulled away Piney stared forward not willing to look back at the house, his heart breaking into pieces leaving that sweet little girl behind.

* * *

 _ **December 15**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 1987**_

Clary blinked, looking up from the work book sitting on the table to the door that someone had just knock on. The older grey-haired woman sitting across from her stared at the door too before speaking in her heavy German accent, "Wonder who that is."

She climbed up from the table walking to the front door as Clary watched her unmoving from the kitchen table. Reaching the door, she pulled it opened to see Clary's father standing on the other side.

"Archibald you're here early." She smiled softly pulling the door all the way open so he could enter.

The man smiled stepping into the house nodding his head respectfully to the older woman, "Yes, ma'am. I've come to collect Clara."

At the sound of her father's voice Clary immediately began to collect her books off the table, shuffling forward towards the door before her father could call for her. She approached him turning to the door when he placed his hand of her shoulder to steer her in the direction.

"Thank you, Ms. Krause. I'll see you tomorrow." Clary announced sweetly to the woman as she walked out the house.

Archibald's perfect smile remained in place, "Thank you Ingrid."

"Any time, Archibald. I do enjoy watching her." She responded watching the duo leave.

Clary started to walk across the grass heading in the direction of their home when her father called out, "This way Clara."

She stopped mid stride turning in his direction as he walked toward the street heading for his 1981 Lincoln Continental parked at the curb. Clary remained in place staring in confusion as to why he had parked in the street instead of the drive way. He stopped at the car pulling the driver side door open before looking back at her.

"Get in the car!" he barked as he climbed into the vehicle.

Holding her books tightly to her chest she ran forward, stopping at the rear passenger side door and quickly grabbing the handle to open it. Pulling the door open she climbed into the back seat pushing her books down its length so she could climb into the seat. Once she was in, she pulled the door close and pulled her seat belt in place before her father could scold her for taking too long. After securing the belt she looked up to the rearview mirror catching sight of her father watching her. Seeing that she was ready he shifted the car into drive and drove down the street heading out of the neighborhood.

Clary stared out the window as they drove down the road heading out of the small town, they called home. Her father drove several minutes on the state road before turning off on a dirt path. When he turned, she caught sight of an abandoned factory sitting not too far off from the main road. She glanced to her father, perplexed as to why they were coming here.

Archibald parked the car in front of the old building that had once been a textile mill. He climbed out, slamming the door shut he walked around to pull the passenger side rear door open.

"Come on," he ordered.

She slipped out the car and stepped to the side so her father could shut the door. He slammed it closed and immediately proceed in the direction of factory. Clary followed closely behind him glancing around the empty lot wondering what was going on. Reaching a door Archibald pulled it open and held it for Clary, "Go inside Clara."

Clary looked up at him confused for a second before she moved forward. She took a few steps onto the large factory floor, and the first thing she noticed was a foul stench mixed with a decay of the old building. Her eyes moved around the wide-open space before they settled onto two forms hanging from chains. She froze unwilling to move forward as she stared at the two men hanging with their arms up over their heads.

"This way," Archibald order walking past her and towards the men.

She stumbled forward following closely behind her father, growing more and more terrified as they approached them. When they were a few feet away Archibald held his hand up to stop her. The foul stench had grown stronger the closer they got, she realized it was the smell of urine and feces meaning they had probably been there a few days. Both men were white, probably in their thirties, one had black hair while the other had dirty blonde. Clary halted looking up at him unsure as he stared forward at the men, "Do you know who these men are Clara?"

The pair were staring at her with panicking eyes, their mouths covered with tape and she looked at them searching their faces before answering, "No."

Archibald turned his head to give her a hard look and she quickly answered again, "No, sir."

"These men," he pointed at them making her look up at them again, "are the men who killed your mother…. left her alone to bleed to death."

He stepped forward ripping the tape from both the men's faces making them groan in pain. Once the sting of the tape removal subsided both men starting begging, "Please man, it was accident."

"You murdered her for a few toys and a cheap watch," Archibald growled circling them as he spoke. Clary watched him with horrified eyes, a madness had developed on his features that terrified her.

The one with dirty blonde hair looked at him with pleading eyes, "I didn't mean to shoot her. The kid surprised me when she shouted, accidently pulled the trigger."

Clary's eyes widen at the man's words, her heart hammering in her chest when she realized it had all been her fault. Her father glared at the man who had spoken before pulling a hand gun from his belt and shooting the dark-haired man in the face. The blonde man started screaming as his partners body slumped lifeless in the chains.

"Your blaming my daughter for you shooting my wife."

The blonde sobbed as he dangled helplessly, "No…man…no."

Tears were pouring down Clary's cheeks as she stared at the ground unwilling to watch what would happen next as her father circled the man. Archibald stopped next to him pointing the gun against the man's temple before looking over at his daughter.

"Please man, I'm sorry." The blonde cried.

He lowered the weapon and walked over to Clary stopping in front of her to block her sight of the blonde. Staring down at her, "Clara."

She looked up at him, tears still falling like a river from her eyes. A sniffle escaped her lips as she tried her best to keep herself from sobbing loudly. Archibald bent down so he was eye level with her, "Stop crying Clara. Crying is for children, and you're not one of those anymore."

As he spoke, he grabbed her hands pushing the gun into them before rising up and stepping around behind her. She turned her head looking up at her father horrified. He placed his hand on top of her head turning forcing her to look back at the blonde.

"It's just like when we go hunting." He spoke from behind her, "And stop crying."

Clary took a deep breath pushing away the tears as she gripped the gun looking at the man. He was crying, snot sliding down his face as he looked at her whispering please over and over again. She trembled, she hated every single time she was made to go camping and hunting with her father. Every time she had been forced to kill an animal for food broke her heart, shooting a man…. she couldn't.

"Clara, this man killed your mother." Archibald whispered behind her when he noticed her hesitation, "I found them because the police were too lazy to do their jobs. If we give him to them, he will just go to jail for manslaughter and be back out of the streets in the a few years. While that beautiful woman is gone forever."

"Please I'm sorry, I'll do anything." The blonde wailed.

She remained frozen holding the gun in her little hands while her father started growing impatient behind her. He crouched back down to whisper in her ear, "Think about her Clara. How you watched her bleed out on the pavement. That man did that to her."

Her eyes cast down at the memory of her mother laying on the ground, blood spilling from the gunshot wound to her stomach. Even as she was dying her mother was staring at her with loving eyes mouthing the words, I love you to her. By the time she had heard her dad screaming her mother's name, her mother's eyes had gone blank and her body was motionless.

Clary looked back up, raising the gun up at the man who howled begging for forgiveness. She gripped the gun tightly as her father growled behind her ear, "Do it Clara."

"NOW!" he roared suddenly.

The sound of the gunshot quelled his rage and he looked up to see blood spilling from a hole in the blonde's chest. Clary watched as the man's head slumped to the side, his eyes focused on her as he bled out.

"Good girl," her father spoke from behind her.

Clary didn't acknowledge him, she sat the gun down on the ground and slowly turned around. Archibald watched as she walked away from him, staring forward without blinking or without looking back at him. She walked slowly to the door with her head held high, and when she reached the exit, she pushed it open.

She stepped out of the factory pushing the door shut behind her and continued forward walking calmly back to the car. After reaching the vehicle, she pulled the rear passenger door open and quickly climbed inside. She pulled the door shut and sat back against the seat, staring forward at the back of the seat in front of her taking deep breaths.

Several minutes passed before she turned her head to look down at all her books in the seat next to her. She reached over plucking the German language book from the pile and leaned back onto her seat. Pulling the book into her lap she opened it and started reading pushing everything else into the farthest depths of her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything else associated with the franchise. All that beautiful goodness comes from its creators. Thank you

Note: Should have put this in the first chapter that this story spans from season 1 up to the beginning of season 4. **Please pay close attention to the dates as they will jump around in time, I made them in bold in hopes they will be easier to notice.** Story is rated M for mature themes, language and sexual content.

Note 2: I know that the time line doesn't add up well in the show, so I adhere to my own timeframe to make it work…hopefully

P.S. Thank you to everyone who has followed or favorited this story. Another giant thank you to the people who have reviewed. I truly appreciate your interest.

* * *

 _ **October 17**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2008**_

Opie stopped the truck in front of Clary's house, honking the horn letting her know he had arrived. He only had to wait a few minutes before the front door opened, and she came bounding down the walkway her face full of excitement.

"Morning Ope!" she called out cheerfully climbing into the truck.

He smiled at her as he started driving down the road, "Morning Clary, who do you have watching Josie?"

"Happy is watching her."

Opie turned with a raised eyebrow, "Happy babysits?"

"Yeah, it's surprising that a man with his reputation is so good with kids. Josie absolutely adores him," she smiled, "And he's putting out all the Halloween decorations for me today."

He chuckled at that, "I can see him being really into Halloween."

"Best holiday of the year!" Clary responded leaning forward to start spinning the dial on the radio.

Opie watched her as she rolled all the way down to one side of the radio and then back to the other side. Static and muffled songs came from the speakers as she kept rolling. Opie glanced over to Clary, "Are you going to pick something or just keep trying to annoy me?"

She stuck her tongue out at him as she kept spinning, making him laugh. A few more turns of the dial a familiar melody started playing making her eyes light up and she turned to Opie with a goofy grin before belting out,

"Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had, I've been with you such a long time, you're my sunshine…."

Opie turned his head away from the street to look at Clary with a horrified expression, "Jesus you sound like a dying cat."

"Hey!" she laughed shoving him in the shoulder.

He chuckled turning forward again, "Nice to know you're not good at everything."

"Blah Blah Blah," Clary waved her hand at him as she leaned back against the seat.

The rest of the Queen song played out as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot. Since it was just a few minutes passed eight am the parking lot was pretty empty. Opie parked the truck close to the building before glancing over to Clary as he pushed his door open, "Why isn't Tig or someone else helping with the grocery shopping?"

Clary slipped out of the truck and turned back to look at him through the cab while holding up one finger, "First it has been ages since we've hung out with each other."

They both stepped back closing the doors as Clary's hand shot into the air over the top of the truck with two fingers this time, "Second I needed your truck for all the groceries I have to get."

Opie walked around the truck meeting up with her at the back and they walked together towards the grocery store as Clary raised her third finger up, "And third, both Tig and I are not allowed in here at the same time anymore."

"Why wouldn't…." Opie started to ask looking down at her with a raised eyebrow, but stopped shaking his head, "Never mind I don't want to know."

Clary replied with an impish grin as they entered the store. She grabbed a grocery cart and wheeled it over to Opie so he could push it for her. He followed dutifully behind her, "So what are we getting?"

"I have to make three batches of Gemma's chili recipe, a veggie chili and four large sheets of corn bread. I also have to grab all my regular groceries."

Opie pushed the cart into the produce department, "Shit is Gemma cooking anything?"

"She's setting up the booth today, but she is coming over in the morning tomorrow to help cook."

Clary dropped a bag of onions and a bag of potatoes into the cart and glanced up to look Opie in the eyes, "So how is everything going?"

She watched his shoulder slumped as he let out a deep sigh, "I don't know how to make it all work."

"Donna is pretty anti-club." Clary responded as they turned out of produce.

Opie continued behind her, "I was hoping I could convince you to talk to her. You know try to get her to lighten up a bit."

"I don't think that's a good idea Ope," she squatted down to start pulling cans of beans from the shelves before looking over her shoulder at him.

"Oh…." the sound of disappointed in his voice was apparent even with that one word.

Clary rose from her crouching positing and turned to him with her arms full, "It's not like that Ope. Donna sees me only as family, someone she can complain to about the club without that person trying to convince her otherwise. Me trying to convince her to get off your back will just take that away from her."

Opie nodded giving her a sad smile, "Yeah I get it."

"She deserves someone she can let all her frustrations out on, but if you really want me to, I'll talk to her and try to get her to understand what the club really means to you."

"No, I will figure how to make it work. Just keep being there for her like you have been doing." he sighed.

Clary sat all the cans into the shopping cart before continuing down the aisle. They walked along talking about how Ellie and Kenny were adjusting to him being home. Turning down the cereal aisle Clary stopped to grab a few boxes of cheerios and two boxes of frosted flakes.

"Got enough cereal?" Opie chuckled.

"Ellie and Josie like the cheerios and the frost flakes are for Kenny."

"I thought the kids only eat junk food when they hang out at your place."

Clary smiled up at him, "Oh they do. We just haven't gotten to the junk aisle yet."

Opie chuckled again as they started forward and he looked forward catching sight of a young stock boy placing boxes on the shelves. The twenty-year-old stock boy looked up as they approached and when his eyes landed on Clary, he turned bright red.

"Hi Patrick." she smiled at him as they passed.

He turned even redder once she spoke and he quickly sputtered, "Ms. Winston."

After they passed him Opie looked down with a raised eyebrow, "What was that about?"

"He's the one that caught Tig and I going at it in the stockroom." Clary smirked as they turned the corner to the next aisle.

"Fucking Christ Clary." Opie cursed shaking his head.

She laughed, "You asked."

They made their way around the rest of the store before heading to check out with the shopping cart overflowing with groceries. The morning rush was just starting as they checked out and walking out to the truck to load the bed up full of grocery bags. Clary grabbed the cart pushing into the cart holder as Opie backed the truck out of the parking stop and waited in the lane for her to climb into the cab.

She pulled the door closed and Opie shifted into drive heading out of the parking lot. They had just pulled on the road when he turned catching sight of Clary starting to open her mouth and he quickly cut her off, "No singing."

"God you're such a buzz kill."

* * *

The pair caught sight of Happy already out in the front yard when they returned back to the house. He was setting up some skeletons, making them stick out of the bushes in front of her porch. Opie pulled into the drive way and stopped the truck before hoping out. He headed for the truck bed, grabbing some of the grocery bags he turned heading for the front door. Clary had already grabbed some bags herself and had caught up with him just as he approached Happy.

Happy had stopped his decorating to face the two. Opie lifted his right arm to swing it out gesturing to the decorations that were already out, "Looks good Hap."

"Thanks man." he grunted and Opie headed into the house leaving Clary behind.

Clary was looking around the yard at everything Happy had completed so far and when she turned to say something about them, she noticed a red mark on his arm. Tilting her head, she noticed the mark on his arm was a tiny bite wound, one that looked like it would come from a toddler.

"What happened?" she reached out to grab his hand.

Happy opened his mouth to say something, but was caught off by a loud shout coming from inside, "Ahhh!"

Both Clary and Happy turned to look through the open front door just in time to see Josie running from the kitchen to the living room hunched over so the shark fin on her costume was sticking straight up in the air. They could hear her giggling all the way from outside as she shuffled along. Opie appeared in the hallway with his hands raised up a look of confusion on his face, "She bit my leg."

"Her Halloween costume arrived while you were gone. She asked to wear it." Happy pointed to the door with a grin.

She shook her head before shouting, "Josephine!"

It took a few seconds but eventually the toddler's head peaked out from around the living room door way. Her little face was barely visible behind the row of shark teeth on her costume. Clary had to bit her lip to herself from laughing at how adorable she looked.

"Young lady," she started and she could already see Josie cringe, "I told you that you were not going to be allowed to bite anyone."

Josie stepped forward into the hall crossing her arms and stomping her little foot, "I's a shark!"

Happy laughed and reached out to take the groceries from Clary but she shook her head, "I got it."

She walked into the house and stopped at Josie pointing outside to Happy. The shark head flopped back as Josie stared up at her with a smile before running out the front door. Clary grinned as she turned into the kitchen carrying the bags across to the counter and setting them down on top. She started pulling things from the bags and putting them away as Opie continue carrying the rest of the bags into the kitchen.

After a few trips Opie dropped the last of the bags onto the counter and turned towards Clary, "That's all the bags. Is there anything else you need before I head over to TM?"

"No, but I was going to tell you that I would make a batch of chili tonight and drop it off at your house. That way Donna doesn't have to worry about cooking anything."

"That would be great," Opie smiled walking over and giving her a hug.

Clary returned the hug, squeezing him tightly, "I love you Ope."

"I love you too Clary," he leaned down kissing the top of her head, "I don't know what I would do without you. Everything you did for Donna and kids while I was inside… I'm not sure how to ever thank you."

"Donna helped me out with Josie just as much as I helped her out with Ellie and Kenny, so there is no reason to say thank you."

Opie smirked as he squeezed her, "I know about the pocket money you would give Donna for watching Josie and the snacks you sneak into the house for the kids like we wouldn't notice."

"I have no idea what snacks your talking about." Clary replied with an innocent flutter of her eye lashes.

"Sure!" he chuckled.

They slowly broke apart from each other, but Clary kept her arm linked in his as they walked out of the kitchen to the front door. When they reached the threshold to the house both paused in the doorway to see Josie running around the yard giggling her head off with Happy right behind her, chasing her around with a skeleton arm.

"You got a great kid there. She is going to turn out just like you." Opie chuckled as he left the porch heading for his truck.

Clary watched as Josie ran after him to say goodbye, she gripped the door way and whispered to herself, "I really hope she doesn't."

* * *

When Gemma stepped into the house, she could already smell food cooking and pushed the door behind her before heading to the kitchen. Stepping into the kitchen doorway she immediately caught sight of Clary pushing a pan into the oven. There was already a large pot cooking on the oven which meant she had been up for a while already.

"It's only seven thirty. Don't you ever sleep?" she asked dropping her purse on the table.

Clary spun around as she closed the oven door, "Oh good morning!"

"Where's Josie?" Gemma questioned glancing around.

She smiled as she answered, "Oh she's still sleeping. She has been out all night, Happy wore her out yesterday running around all over the yard."

"The decorations look great."

"Yeah, Happy did a great job," Clary spoke heading for the refrigerator to get started on the next batch of chili.

Gemma walked over to the counter, "What can I do?"

"Slice and wrap the corn bread that is already done on the counter."

Gemma smiled, "Yes ma'am."

The two of them chatted as they worked together, preparing the chili before letting it simmer on the stove to keep it warm. As they were slicing up the third pan of corn bread little shouts from down the hallway caught their attention. Clary set her knife down to head to Josie but Gemma held her hand up to stop her, "Don't worry I got her."

Clary nodded as she grabbed the plastic wrap and started wrapping the individual pieces. Gemma returned a few minutes later carrying Josie who was already dressed for the day. She sat her down in her new booster seat at the table.

"Cheerios baby?" Gemma asked.

Josie smacked her hands on the table, "Yes, Please!"

Gemma grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and the box of cheerios from the counter. She turned back to the table placing the bowl down before pouring the cereal into it. Josie waited patiently for her to return with the milk and a spoon. She held the spoon out towards her with her brows knitted, "Can I trust you not to dump this on the floor?"

"Yes!" Josie squeaked, her eyes wide and shining, knowing how to behave for Gemma if she wanted to get her way.

Gemma handed her the spoon before walking back over to Clary with an amused smile, "She's too cute."

"She just already knows how to work you." Clary laughed.

A laugh escaped Gemma as she got back to cooking, "She knows how to work all of us."

"A little Gemma in training." Clary responded with a sly grin.

"Hey!" Gemma glared throwing the corn bread in her hand at the younger woman making her laugh. Clary dodged the flying bread with ease before turning around to start on the last bout of chili.

* * *

Kids were running around shouting and their parents were walking around the booths partaking in whatever each had to offer. The Sam Crow booth had a line stretching down the sidewalk, Gemma's chili recipe was fan favorite of the locals. Clary stood next to Gemma scooping out hearty spoonsful of the chili onto plates as the line moved along.

They were only half way through their available stock on food and making good money when Gemma suddenly growled, "Oh shit!"

Clary turned her head to see Gemma stomping off after Bobby, she slid up next to Luann with a raised eye brow. Luann just grinned, "Someone's late."

With a shake of her head she turned back to their customers with a bright smile. Gemma eventually returned next to her huffing in anger that Bobby had made the kids wait at the Elvis booth. As the day went on the crowd started to dwindle a bit, so Clary stepped back to grab her water bottle to take a quick sip. Taking a swig from the bottle her eyes glanced around the crowd, moving over the egg toss she caught sight of a familiar looking man with dirty blonde hair.

"The fuck," she whispered to herself lowering the bottle down to her side as she squeezed it tightly.

Stepping forward she grabbed Gemma roughly by the arm making the older woman snap around towards her, "What the hell Clary?"

"What the fuck is Hobart doing here?" Clary hissed through clenched teeth pointing in the direction of the former SOA member.

Gemma straightened up to tower over Clary with a frown, "April came by yesterday to ask if I could ask Clay if Kyle could come watch his son's band play. I asked him, he brought it up to the club and they decide he could come."

"The guys voted that?"

"Yeah, which is the only reason he's here."

Clary mimicked Gemma's frown back at her, "Why would you even ask Clay to bring that to the table? Especially after what that piece of shit did to my family."

"Because sweetheart that's what being Queen is. Doing what's right for the club and the people who support us. April has had our back and has done everything she could for the club without even having to been asked," Gemma answered leaning forward closer to Clary's ear, "And someday when you're ruling, you're going to have put your personal differences aside and do what's right for the club, even if you think it's wrong."

Clary's eyes darkened as she stared the Sam Crow Queen down, "I get it Gemma, I do. But, not for that piece of shit."

Gemma straightened up as Clary broke away from her, stomping out of the booth and heading out into the festival. She watched her disappeared in the crowd, "God damn it. I'll be right back Luann."

Following Clary's exit, Gemma stomped out of the booth looking around for the other woman but noticed Jax instead. She walked over the grass approaching Jax from behind she grabbed his arm. He jumped a bit spinning around to look at her.

"We need to talk!" Gemma growled.

Jax brushed his hair back, "Jesus Mom you scared me."

"Why didn't any of you tell Clary that you were letting Kyle come watch his kid?"

His eyebrows furrowed at that, "Shit she already saw him?"

"And about ripped my head off because she didn't know he was going to be here Jackson. I don't need her causing a scene here."

Jax nodded giving his mother's arm a comforting squeeze, "Don't worry. I'm keeping my eyes on Opie and Kyle. Tig is in charge of curbing Clary's anger, I'll let him know to go track her down before she does anything."

Gemma gave her son a disapproving look "You better make sure when Tig curbs her anger it's not in the view of any of the kids."

"You got it," Jax laughed kissing her cheek before wandering off.

* * *

It took twenty minutes for Tig to finally find her, he knew if Clary didn't want to me found it would be fucking difficult. He was sure he had probably passed by her several times before finally noticing her. When he did see her, he had caught sight of her watching Hobart with a dark look from next to the inflatable house.

He strode forward approaching her from behind, "Hey baby!"

She ignored him so he wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning down to press his lips against her neck. He gave her a few kisses before she broke away from him turning around to glare up at him.

"Why didn't any of you tell me about Hobart?"

He stepped forward grabbing her and pulling her towards him, "Come on doll, we just voted it yesterday. It was a last-minute thing."

She continued to glare at him so he started running his hand up and down along her torso, squeezing her in all the places he knew she enjoyed. He felt her melt into him just the slightest bit before stepping back, grabbing her hand and tugging her forward.

"What do you say we go find the principal's office?"

Her eyes took on a mischievous glint, "I already know where that is."

* * *

"Fuck doll, if you weren't pregnant before you would be now!" he groaned stepping back away from her as he pulled the belt off his neck.

Clary laid face forward on the desk breathing heavy as she glanced behind her and up at him noticing his belt had left a good mark on his skin. She rose up, turning around to face him while knocking a few more things that had managed to stay on principal's desk onto the floor. Sliding onto the wood surface she looked up at Tig who was smiling down at her as he adjusted his pants, "You feeling better baby?"

"Your dick doesn't magically solve problems."

He wiggled his eyebrows, "Of course it does doll. Any problem you got, the big guy can solve it."

She laughed at that sliding down to her feet to pull her jeans up when Tig's phone started ringing. He answered it on the second ring greeting the person with a hey, followed by a conversation of a few uh-huh's. Eventually he clicked the phone shut and turned to look at her, "I got to find the guys, Clay needs us."

"Everything alright?" Clary asked slipping her shoes on.

Tig nodded, sliding his arm around her and pulling her to the door he had intentionally left open. They headed down the school hallway to the exit and back to the Taste of Charming that was in full swing. Walking into the crowd Tig at his tall height caught sight of Opie and Jax leaving the gym with Hobart. He moved forward pulling Clary along and on their way over they intercepted Bobby. Clary grabbed him by the arm pulling him along behind her.

"Hey guys!" Tig called making the three guy looks up.

When Kyle caught sight of Clary, he impulsively stepped behind Jax and she glared at him from her spot next to Tig. Opie and Jax looked at the sergeant in arms with curious eyes, "Clay called we got a Chinese Buffet to visit."

"Alright man, we're with you." Jax nodded.

Bobby's eyebrows rose looking at Jax and the man standing behind him, "And what about him?"

"He's going to meet us at TM in a bit." the VP answered.

"Let's get moving." Tig announced before leaning down giving Clary a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

Bobby kissed her cheek next immediately followed by Opie and Jax. While Bobby and Opie walked away Jax hovered for just a second looking between the two, "Kyle we will see you later."

He looked Clary dead in the eye and whispered so only she could hear, "Behave, were partying later."

"Whatever you say Jax." she whispered back.

Jax nodded at Kyle before turning to run and catch up with his brothers. Clary looked up at Kyle with a grimace as he smiled at her, "Hey Clary….. how's it going?"

She glared at him through narrowed eyes, "Stay out of my way Hobart or else I'll make sure you lose more teeth than last time."

Clary turned on her heel stomping away from the pathetic bastard that had hurt her family, wishing she could be there when he finally got what he deserved.

* * *

 _ **May 13**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2002**_

"We found him!" Bobby shouted as Tig dragged Kyle into the clubhouse and threw him into the group of angry Sam Crow members.

Jax got to him first grabbing him by the scuff of shirt and punching him in the face as he roared, "You son of a bitch!"

"I'm sorry man I panicked!" Kyle grumbled holding his jaw from here Jax just popped him.

Jax was pacing from side to side glaring at the other man, "You left Ope behind! He's going to go to prison because of you."

"Calm down son," Clay spoke grabbing Jax's shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

Kyle looked around at Bobby, Clay, Tig, Chibs, Piney and Jax each of the men looking at him with hate filled eyes. He raised his hands looking directly at Clay and started begging, "Please Clay, man…. I heard the sirens and I just panicked. I didn't mean to leave Opie behind."

"Silence!" Clay immediately yelled as the men started to shout. When they went quiet Clay opened his mouth to speak, "We take this to chu….."

The sound of the clubhouse door flying open and slamming against the wall cut him off. Clary stomped through the door looking murderous when her eyes feel on Kyle. She charged forward, the guys stepping out of her way since they figured all she was going to do was scream at him.

"Clary please…" Kyle started holding his right hand out towards her.

She approached him grabbing his wrist with her left hand and with a surprising speed twisted his arm and use her right arm to lock his elbow. Before anyone could register what was going on, she snapped his arm, the sound of it echoing around the room. Kyle screamed slumping to his knee and without any pause Clary grabbed a bottle of jack that was sitting on the bar next to her. She swung it the side catching Kyle in the jaw, the man crumbled onto his side.

"Jesus! Stop her!" someone shouted from her side.

Tig leapt forward grabbing the bottle out of Clary's grip before she could swing it again. Chibs stepped up from behind her wrapping his arms around her arms and torso to keep her from moving. Clary trashed against him looking absolutely murderous and growling, "Let Me Go!"

"Get her out of here!" Clay's voice boomed.

Chibs backed away with Clary, heading for the clubhouse door. Tig moved with them to grab the door and hold it open for Chibs so he could carry her outside. Meanwhile, Clay and Jax stood over Kyle who was still slumped on the ground his right arm positioned unnaturally on the ground. His mouth was slacked, blood pouring from his mouth to pool on the ground next to him along with three of his teeth that had been knocked out by the hit from the bottle.

Bobby came to stand next to them, "We're either of you expecting that?"

* * *

"Calm down love!" Chibs nearly shouted in her ear as she struggled against him.

He got her as far the picnic tables before he had to stop and set her down. He placed her feet on the ground, but kept a firm hold on her. She had stopped struggling against him yet he could feel her breathing heavy in a rage. Leaning down he placed his lips right next to her ear, "I'll let ye go… if ye relax."

She took a few deep breaths and after a moment he felt her relax against him. His arms loosened their hold, he moved them back and down till his hands were resting softly on her hips. Clary remained still for a moment taking a few more calming breaths before turning around to face the Scots man.

As she turned around, she could feel Chibs's hands remaining on her hips. At her height staring straight she was looking at his chest, the Redwood Patch just visible at the top corner of her eyes. She rose her hands up resting them on his chest to grip his kutte.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…." She started, but trailed off when she felt his hands still on her hips.

Clary took a sharp breath looking up at Chibs's face, her hazel eyes meeting his brown. Somehow his thumbs had made its way to her skin and she felt his hands tighten on her. Her eyes were still locked with his when one his thumbs moved ever so slightly, she leapt back away from him like she had been burned.

Chibs watched as she suddenly started pacing from side to side like a wild animal unsure of what to do when it was being cornered. She was fidgeting glancing back at the clubhouse door like she wanted to go finished what she had started. He stepped to the side to block the view of the door, "You surprised the 'ell out of us darlin."

That stopped her pacing and she looked at him, "What?"

"Ye keep saying ye can 'andle yourself. All the boys thought ye were just puffin' smoke."

She grimaced at that, "Well years of martial arts and self-defense classes really paid off."

"We just weren't expecting it love. Was actually rather fantastic to watch." Chibs ginned.

Clary blushed at that, biting her lip as she looked at the ground, she quickly moved to change the conversation, "What are all of you going to do with him?"

"Take a vote to kick 'im out…maybe a mayhem vote."

"He doesn't deserve to live Chibs."

"Not mine or your call love."

Clary gripped her fist tightly finally making eye contact with him again, "I finally just found my way back to Opie…. I don't want to lose him again."

Chibs stepped forward stopping just inches from her, "It will be alright, lass. I promise."

He reached out to stroke his hand across her face as the door to the clubhouse swung open. Bobby's head popped out through the doorway looking around for them.

"We got church," he called out disappearing back through the door.

They turned back towards each other, "I 'ave to go back in darlin. Why don't ye go 'ome and get some rest."

Clary nodded and she watched as Chibs smiled at her before turning and heading back into the clubhouse leaving her alone. She stayed rooted to same spot for several minutes after he left, her hips still burning from his touch.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything else associated with the franchise. All that beautiful goodness comes from its creators. Thank you

Note: Should have put this in the first chapter that this story spans from season 1 up to the beginning of season 4. **Please pay close attention to the dates as they will jump around in time, I made them in bold in hopes they will be easier to notice.** Story is rated M for mature themes, language and sexual content.

Note 2: I know that the time line doesn't add up well in the show, so I adhere to my own timeframe to make it work…hopefully

* * *

 _ **November 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2008**_

Clary pulled into the parking lot of TM just a bit passed ten am, parking the jeep she climbed out before moving to pull Josie out of the car seat. Josie who had already climbed out of her seat hopped into her mother's arm and began looking around the yard, "Where's daddy?"

"He should be here soon." Clary answered pushing the door shut. Juice had been traveling back and forth with Tig the last few weeks to pick up the AK's from Indiana Hills. Today was the last run and Josie was being rather impatient to see him.

She headed into the garage office to see Gemma already sitting at the desk. The older woman looked up as she entered a look of relief on her face, "Hey baby."

"Gem!" Josie called out reaching for her.

Gemma stood up taking the toddler into her arms hugging her tightly. Clary's eyes moved over her face, "You alright Gemma?"

"Yeah sweetheart, just had a little disagreement with Clay is all."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really, no." Gemma answered taking a seat back at the desk with Josie in her lap.

Clary remaining standing next to the desk looking down at a pile of paperwork, "You want me to start filing these?"

"I got it," she looked up at her before nodding her head in the direction of the door, "But Chibs got back late last night, he's in the clubhouse."

"I'll go say hi then." Clary smiled heading out the door. Chibs had been gone since the middle of September working with McKeavey up in the North part of California. Crossing the yard, she walked into the clubhouse already hearing some of the guys talking.

Bobby, Chibs, Half Sack and Opie were sitting at a table munching on muffins when she entered. The men turned to stare at her, "Clary!"

"Morning fellas!"

Half Sack leapt up from the table, "Do you want me to make you some tea Clary?"

"Thanks Kip."

"I have some fresh muffins if you want one darling!" Bobby grinned from his chair.

Clary made her way over to the table, "Thanks Bobby!"

Chibs rose from his chair holding out his arms, "I hear congratulations are in order."

"They are," Clary smiled stepping into Chibs arms for a hug, "and thank you."

He gave her a loose hug before giving her a quick kiss to the top of her head. As they broke apart Opie pulled Half Sack's seat back so Clary could sit. She gave him a quick smile taking the seat and sliding up to the table to grab a muffin.

"How's that baby treating you sweetheart?" Bobby questioned.

Clary tugged a small piece from the muffin, "A little nausea in the morning. Other than that, nothing out of the ordinary."

Half Sack returned to the table setting down a mug in front of her. She gave him a smile and nodded in appreciation before he turned to head out of the clubhouse. Clary sipped her tea and nibbled on the muffin as the three bikers continued to talk.

They had only been talking for a few minutes when the sound of a horn honking caught their attention. Clary rose from her chair with her tea, "That would be Juice."

"We will be out there in a minute." Opie called from behind her as Clary headed for the door.

She left the clubhouse walking out into the yard just to the picnic benches before she stopped. From her spot she caught sight of Josie running down the loading dock to Juice who scooped her off the ground and into his arms. She also watched as some petite brunette climbed out the passenger side of the truck he had been driving.

The girl had barely taken one step away from the truck when Clay was suddenly stomping forward towards Juice with an angry scowl. Even from her distance away Clary could see the blood vessel on Clay's forehead bugling out in anger as he was trying his hardest not to rip Juice apart in front of his little girl. Jax was standing behind Clay with an equally angry look directed at Juice. Clary glanced back at the girl who wasn't paying any attention to three men next to her, but looking out in a different direction.

Turning her head, Clary's eyes landed on Half Sack who was standing just a few feet away from the garage staring back at the girl with a sad frown. Clary could see him fidgeting in turmoil. He wasn't the only one who looked upset, Gemma was standing in the doorway of the garage office looking pissed.

"Get her out of here!" Clay bellowed from below on the loading ramp.

Juice quickly grabbed the brunette with his left hand while still holding Josie in his right arm. He started pulling her forward toward the exit, the girl was looking quite pissed off staring at Half Sack as she was being directed away. Meanwhile Josie was aggressively tugging on Juice's ear since she wasn't receiving his full attention. Clary could make out the desperation on Juice's face as Josie tugged, "Ow Jo!"

Meanwhile Half Sack had turned around to stomp back into the garage's office, Gemma was gripping the door so tightly she would probably dent the wood work. Clay and Jax were still next to the truck, both of them doing their best to ignore Gemma's glare. Clary's head swiveled around at all of them knowing she should probably go save Juice from Josie's wrath or try to go comfort the distraught Gemma or even go reassure Clay that everything would be okay. She could go do either one of those three things or she could have another muffin.

"Muffin," she said nodding her head and spinning on her heel back to the clubhouse.

* * *

"So, do you want to explain what that was all about earlier?" Clary asked leaning against the rail looking at Half Sack.

He was sitting at the picnic table closes to her, his back against the table his legs stretched out towards her. Josie was next to him, her little legs dangling from the bench a muffin in her hands that she was nibbling on. The guys were in church and Gemma had sped her caddy out of the yard in a fury not long after Juice had sent the young brunette away. Half Sack looked up at Clary his shoulders slumping at being reminded of the earlier events. He glanced over at Josie for a second before looking back up at her, "Her name is Cherry. She's from Indiana Hills."

"One of Jury's girls?"

"Yeah, I met her when we were out there for the patch over. We got along."

"Then why didn't you greet her?"

Half Sack glanced down at the ground a pitiful look on his face, "I made a comment earlier in the day about Gemma….."

"The MILF Chubby?" Clary asked with a smirk.

Half Sack turned bright red looking up at her horrified making her laugh, "Tig told me about it."

"Yeah," he reached behind him to scratch his head, his face still red, "Clay had overheard. He…uh didn't appreciate it and decided to teach me a lesson."

"So, he slept with her?" she frowned.

"Yeah, he did."

She reached up to rest her hands on the rail, "Did she come here looking for you?"

His response was a shrug of his shoulders so she continued, "Now Gemma is pissed and that is just going to cause a whole new world of problems. Clay is an idiot for reacting the way he did, if he had kept his cool, she probably wouldn't have noticed."

"Do you really think it's going to cause that big of a problem?" he asked looking up at her with wide eyes.

Clary looked out over the yard as she answered, "With her fury, it will definitely be a problem."

Her eyes were on the gate when a black sedan turned into the entrance of Teller Morrow. She sat up, stepping away from the rails, her body turning towards the yard as she watched the sedan drive forward. Her head snapped in the direction of the prospect, "Cops, get Clay!"

Half Sack leapt to feet running for the clubhouse door the second she spoke. Clary immediately bent down scooping Josie off the picnic bench in case a fight broke out so she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire. The sedan had just parked when Clay and the others came barging out of the clubhouse.

She watched as a tall blonde in a dark suit climbed out the passenger side of the sedan. The woman pulled her sunglasses off her face as she reached into her pocket to pull out her ID.

"Agent Stahl, ATF," the blonde spoke holding out her badge, "I'm looking for the owner of Teller-Morrow Automotive."

Clay pointed his hands toward himself, "That's me."

"Come on," Stahl's partner waved his fingers holding out a pair of handcuffs towards Clay.

He glanced at them confused, "You gonna bother mentioning a charge?"

"No charges yet," Stahl announced looking out at all the SOA members before making eye contact with Clay again, "I just need to discuss your relationship with a Nate Meineke."

Clary watched as Clay's head tilted in confusion, "Who?"

"Nate Meineke, he's one of the men who held up a prison transport vehicle this morning. Killed three people with AK-47s. We found Mr. Meineke's phone at the scene," she smiled and Clary could already tell this bitch was going to be a problem, "Last call he received was from your garage."

Stahl's partner directed Clay to the sedan as the woman held her hand out towards the front and back of the vehicle, "Preference?"

"Lady's choice," Clary answered with a grin.

Stahl smiled, "Oh! Tattoos and chivalry, a delicious combination."

They put Clay into the back of the sedan and Stahl turned back to the group of men with a nod before disappearing into the front seat. Everyone watched as the federal vehicle turned around leaving TM with the club's leader.

* * *

She dropped her purse onto the small table next the front door as Josie waltzed into the living room to play with her toys. Clary pushed the front door shut before following her into the room, "Do you want me to put on a movie for you?"

"Lil merman pleaze." she answered sweetly from the floor with one of her dolls.

Clary smiled turning on the tv and the DVD player, hitting play since the Little Mermaid was already in. As the movie started, she left the living room turning right to head down the hallway to her office. Jax had sent her home the second he found out that ATF would be raiding the clubhouse and the garage. He didn't want to take the chance of Josie or her getting hurt. She turned into the small bedroom that made up her office, it housed only a desk and a desk top computer.

Pulling the chair out away from the desk she dropped into the seat glancing around the room for a second. She knew she was going to either have to move the computer down into the basement or into the living room when it was time to start setting up the new nursey. Turning back to the desk she pulled the bottom right draw out and bent down to press a latch that was on the bottom of the top drawer. It unlocked, the bottom lowered revealing two thin laptops and a small router secured to the wood in a plastic holder flushed with the wood. She grabbed the top laptop and the router before pushing the hidden compartment back up into a locking position so the other laptop wouldn't fall out.

Standing up she placed the laptop onto the desk and leaned forward to unhook the internet wire from the router that was already sitting on the desk. Taking the wire from the wall she clicked into the router from the desk drawer and then clicked a cable between the laptop and the drawer router.

She opened the laptop, her eyes glancing over the Great Seal of the United States emblem etched into the corner of the laptop. Hitting the power button, the machine booted up displaying the same emblem from the computer body on the screen background. She clicked opened one of the programs on the desktop displaying a search bar where she typed in Stahl before clicking on a drop-down option of department selecting ATF.

Seconds after clicking search the face of the blonde woman she had seen earlier popped up onto the screen displaying her full record. She shifted through it looking over the woman's pass achievements and failures before pulling up her required psych evaluation by the government. The words smart, manipulative and determined jumped out at her.

"You will definitely be a problem June," Clary whispered to herself glancing over the woman's file one more time before hitting the search button again, "Yet, if you're here what on Earth was Kohn doing?"

She typed in the name of Josh Kohn and selected the ATF department again before hitting search. Like before it only took seconds for his dossier to appear on her screen, agent based in Chicago and living in the Old Town neighborhood. She read over his file not seeing anything that really jumped out at her like Stahl's did, "What are you up to Kohn?"

Not finding anything that would explain his presence in Charming, the man didn't have any current investigations so she searched to see if he had a criminal record. When she hit that search a small list of a few on the job infractions popped up along with an issue of a restraining order against him. Curious she pulled the restraining order up and the name of the person who filed it jumped out at her.

"Son of a bitch." Clary whispered looking at the name of Tara Knowles.

She exited out of the program and shut the computer down before sliding both the laptop and the router back into its spot in the hidden compartment. Rising up from the chair she started pacing the room, debating herself on what she should do with this new-found information. There wasn't any way she could tell Jax about this, he had too much on his plate with the AK shooting. She could confront Tara, but what would that accomplish.

"MOMMA!" came the shout from down the hall pulling her mind back into the present. She sighed drumming her fingers against her leg for a second before pushing all the newfound knowledge to the back of her mind and leaving the room to see what her little girl needed.

* * *

It was just approaching noon when Clary passed the construction site on 44, she noticed all the workers standing around pointing at a hole in the ground. She didn't think anything about it as she drove down the road to TM. After about ten minutes she was pulling into the TM yard parking close to the clubhouse. Climbing out of the jeep she could already hear Chibs yelling at Half Sack. She glanced over her shoulder to see Half Sack in the boxing ring with Lowell.

She reached out to take Josie's hands as the little girl leapt out of the jeep onto the ground. She swung from Clary's hands for a second before her little feet landed on the ground. The second Clary let her go she was running towards the ring shouting one of the few names she could say correctly, "Bobby!"

"There's my favorite girl." Bobby laughed bending down to catch her.

Josie leapt into his arms as Clary came walking up, she was greeted by Tig with a swift kiss on the lips and by Chibs with a quick peck to her cheek. Clay was just walking up when they had arrived and he was watching Half Sack punching the shit out of Lowell in the ring. She looked over to the ring to see the brunette from yesterday watching the prospect, "What's she doing here?"

"Rootin' our boy!" Chibs answered turning to look at said girl, "Apparently the lass worked everythin' out with Gemma."

"Well that's good to hear." Clary smiled before glancing over to see Jax arrive.

She reached out squeezing Chibs arm before heading over to great Jax who was looking rather overwhelmed. She approached him with a bright smile, "Hey Jax, you alright?"

He frowned at her question as he dropped his helmet down onto his seat, "I just found out that ATF agent that has been hanging out around here is here for Tara not us."

"What?" she asked making her face look surprised at the revelation.

Jax turned towards her, "They were a thing back in Chicago. She tried to leave him and he started stalking her so she had to get a restraining order. The asshole followed her here."

"Jesus!"

"Yeah," he nodded before reaching out to grab Clary behind the elbow, "I need you to keep this between us for now."

"That won't be a problem." Clary replied.

Jax kissed her cheek, "Thanks sis."

He slipped his arm around her waist pulling her along back to the group hanging around the ring. Clay was questioning Tig and Chibs about how much money someone could win at a fight night. Clary got the end of Tig's explanation that he knew some people who made six figures each.

"Really?" Clay answered in surprise glancing from Tig to Half Sack.

Chibs pipped in, "The prospect can knock any one of those lightweights out… any day of the week."

"What have we pulled together for McKeavey?" Jax asked.

"A hundred and twenty," Bobby answered from his spot on the bench next to Josie, "You ain't thinking about betting on the prospect."

Tig clicked his tongue, "If Half Sack takes his first five fights and looks strong going into the finish… we control how it ends, it would be a huge payday."

Clay nodded glancing around at all of them, "What do you think?"

"Yeah, I'm in." came the course of agreements from all the men.

Looking over at Bobby Clay spoke again, "Take fifty grand, I wanna see it triple."

"You're gonna train him," he announced pointing at Chibs and Tig, "No booze. No weed. No pussy."

The pair of men nodded in understanding before Clay turned to look at Clary, "I need you to keep an eye on the Nevada sweetbutt, if you can let her crash at your place until the fight is over. And, also if you could figure out if she would be a good fit here or not, I would appreciate it."

"I can do that." Clary answered looking over at the other girl.

"Thanks Clary," Clay turned his head away from her to look over at the lovebirds, "Prospect!"

Half Sack's head snapped jumped and he jumped up from his seat towards Clay, "Yeah Clay?"

"So, uh, there's a fifteen-k purse on the line… and a lot of ringside action."

Half Sack jumped from side to side, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"This isn't no army boxin', lad. This is street brawlin'." Chibs glared at the younger man.

Clay looked up from his seat, "Until the fight is over Cherry is going to spend some time with Clary."

"What? Why?" Half Sack questioned looking from Clay to Clary. The brunette behind him was staring in surprise at the revelation.

Tig stepped up holding up three fingers and repeated the earlier mantra, "No booze. No weed. No pussy."

Half Sack opened his mouth to say that it was bullshit, but Cherry cut him off placing her hand on his shoulder. She smiled up at him. "I would like the chance to make a new friend Kip."

"I have some paper work to handle in the office if you would like to help." Clary smiled gesturing to the garage behind her.

"Sure!" Cherry chirped before giving Half Sack a kiss on the cheek and walking forward.

Clary held her hand out, "Come on Josie."

Bobby sat the toddler down on her feet before she could slide off the bench, "There you go sweet pea."

Josie padded his leg in appreciation before walking over to mother. Clary bent down to kick her up with a bright smile, "Let's go get some work done."

* * *

A few hours later Clary had Josie strapped into the car seat and Cherry seated into the passenger side seat of her jeep. She climbed into the driver side and started the vehicle backing out of her parking spot at Teller Morrow. Cherry and her had spent the day talking getting to know each other and Clary had found herself really enjoying the other woman's company.

"I have to stop by the hospital, if that's okay with you." she said as she turned the jeep out of the yard.

Cherry nodded quickly, "You're the boss. I'm just tagging along."

Clary smiled driving down the road in the direction of Saint Thomas. The hospital wasn't far from TM and in less than ten minutes she was pulling into the parking lot. She had planned on visiting Abel for a few hours today and checking in on Tara, but her new baby-sitting duties were going to interfere. Parking the jeep in a spot close to the building the two women climbed out, Cherry looking around as Clary pulled Josie from her car seat.

After locking the jeep, the pair made their way to the hospital entrance. Cherry stopped at a bench just a few feet from the door, "I'll wait for you here."

Clary nodded walking into the hospital with Josie on her hip. The second she entered the building people were smiling, calling out her name and waving at her. She returned all the greetings as she strode down the hallway and into the elevator. They exited onto the fourth floor, walking down the hallway and taking a few turns before arriving at the NICU. Reaching Abel's room, she stepped inside noticing that Abel had grown quite a bit.

"Look at your little cousin Abel, he's gotten so big." she smiled dipping down so Josie could see.

The little girl's eyes lit up when she saw him, "Baby!"

"Clary!" Tara's voice suddenly spoke from behind her making her spin around to see said woman standing in the door way.

Clary smiled as Josie called out in excitement, "Ara!"

"Ara?" Tara laughed letting the door close behind her.

"I hope that's ok because that is all she is going to call you now."

Tara smiled nodding her head, "Yeah, it's cute."

"I came by to see how he is doing."

Tara looked at Abel and back at Clary, "He's growing stronger. He should be out of the incubator in a couple weeks then going home in the beginning of December."

"That's good news, just in time for Christmas!" Clary smiled.

The Doc returned for smile, "I told Jax already, he is really excited."

At the mention of Jax Clary's face went somber, "He ugh…. told me about Kohn."

"What…." Tara whispered going pale before sighing, "You too?"

Clary arched an eyebrow at that, "Who else knows?"

"Hale, he stopped by just before you got here. Told me they were taking Kohn out of town."

"Well that's good news, right?"

"It is, because I can't help but still be nervous."

Tara's face had taken on a look of total fear making Clary's heart clench in pity. She had read the details that Tara had written in the case file to draw up the restraining order against Kohn in the first place. She titled her head up to look Tara in the eyes, "I can't imagine what you went through and I know going home alone might seem incredible scary…."

The Doc frowned at her words but Clary continued, "But I have Kip's new lady staying with me tonight and we wouldn't mind someone joining us."

"What are you asking?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

Clary smiled, "You feel up to a slumber party?"

A sudden laughed escaped Tara at Clary's question, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, that way you don't have to be alone."

Tara smiled at the other woman as a small blush stained her cheeks, "I would like that... thank you."

"Awesome! Just come over when your shift is done."

The doctor nodded before Clary took a stepped forward giving her a one arm hug since Josie was still in her other arm. After a brief second, she took a step back, receiving a small smile from Tara. The doc squeezed her arm before turning away and leaving the room. Clary watched her go, with one arm holding Josie tightly to her waist and her other hand resting softly on Abel's incubator.

* * *

It was seven thirty when Tara approached Clary's door, she hadn't even knocked but could hear several voices. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It only took a few seconds for the door to open revealing Opie's petite wife.

"Hi Tara, it's been a while." Donna smiled pulling the door farther open.

Tara stepped into the house, "Yes it has. How have you been?"

The two had known each other in high school, they had really only just been acquaintances. Opie and her hadn't started dating till after Tara had left Charming all those years ago. Donna pushed the door shut, "I've been good. Clary called me earlier told me come over and bring Ellie for a sleepover."

"The more the merrier," Tara smiled, but then quickly looked worried, "God she didn't invite Gemma, did she?"

"She told her, but Gemma isn't one to spend hours surrounded by women for a girl's night."

As they passed the living room the doc could see Josie and an eight-year-old girl playing with dolls in front of the couch. The girls didn't pay them any attention as they passed and Tara continued to follow Donna into the kitchen. Clary was standing at the counter while a young brunette set at the table with a beer in her hand.

Clary glanced over her should as they entered, "Tara you made it. Can I offer you a drink?"

"Yes, please."

"Do you want wine or would you like something a little stronger?"

Tara grinned, "Something stronger."

"What would you prefer? I have about anything you can think of."

"A vodka cranberry?"

Clary nodded, "Coming right up!"

Tara took a seat next to Donna at the table. The brunette smiled up at her and Tara could see a bandage on her nose along with some bruising around her eyes. She held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Cherry."

"I'm Tara…. Do you mind me asking what happened to your face?"

Cherry blushed brushing her hair back, "Oh I got hit in the face with a skate board."

Tara's lips formed into an O in realization that this was the woman Gemma had attacked yesterday. Cherry nodded like she able to read her thoughts, "Yeah, I'm that girl."

"She is Kip's new lady." Clary announced setting Tara's drink now before her. She took her own seat in a chair next to Cherry, "I ordered some pizzas they should be here in a bit."

"You should have been a party planner Clary." Donna laughed sipping her beer.

Clary shook her head, "Nah, too boring!"

"That's what I would say about being an auctioneer." Donna grinned.

Clary glared, "Don't hate bitch."

Tara who had been taking a sip of her drink almost sip it out as the other women laughed. She sat her glass down staring at the pair, "You two act like sisters."

"She's my best friend!" Donna chirped leaning over to wrap her arms around Clary.

Clary kissed her temple before shoving the woman off of her, "You're gonna make the other girls jealous."

The four women laughed, and as they giggled the doorbell rang making Clary climbed to her feet. She left the kitchen heading for the front door. The others could hear her talking to someone followed by the smell of pizza coming from the hallway. A few seconds later the door closed and Clary came shuffling back into the kitchen.

"Girls dinner!" she called to the children as she walked through the doorway. She dropped the pizza boxes on the table, "Grab what you want. Then we can pick out a movie!"

By the time everyone has grabbed some pizza and a new round of drinks Ellie had declared they were going to watch Enchanted. The older women didn't mind as they would probably be talking and drinking through the movie anyways. Clary turned the movie on with a smile towards Ellie and Josie who were both sitting on pillows eating their dinner.

"Alright girls let's get this started!"

* * *

Two movies and several drinks later Clary was staring at a giggling Tara who was sitting at the right side of the couch with her feet tucked under her. The girls had both passed out around eleven, she had put Josie to sleep in her crib and Ellie to sleep in her own bed. Donna was the first of the women to pass out, not use to drinking any more she had crawled into Clary's bed next to Ellie around twelve thirty. Cherry had called it a night an hour later taking the guest room bed. Which left Tara and Clary alone sitting in the living room.

"This has been…. like a really fun night." Tara giggled swaying a little bit as she clutched the glass that made up her six drink in her hand.

Clary watched her in amusement as she sipped her tea, "I figured you could use a night to let loose."

"I did…" she nodded, "These last few weeks have just been horrid."

Clary leaned back against the arm rest, "You mean with Kohn showing up?"

"God Clary," Tara mumbled rubbing her face with the back of her hand, "Chicago became a fucking nightmare."

"What happened?"

Tara sighed her shoulders slumping, "I met him two years ago at a benefit dinner for the hospital I was working at. He seemed nice, we dated for a few months but then he started getting all possessive. I ended it and that just made his possessiveness worse. Starting stalking me showing up at my job, my house, my gym and the homes of the few friends I had. The man fucking terrifies me."

"Is he the reason you came back to Charming?"

She shrugged her shoulders at the same time she shook her head no, "I came back here because it was a place that I felt safe, well at least at some point I did."

"You know that blonde ATF agent told Jax you came back here because you knew he would take care of your problem."

Tara's eyes widen and she leaned forward dropping her glass onto the small coffee table next to them as she slurred, "No no no, that's not true."

Clary raised her hand, "Hey it's okay. Jax wouldn't believe that woman."

"It took so long…. so long to get a restraining order against him. I didn't feel safe, didn't feel like I could trust anyone. So, I came back to Charming. At least here there would be one person in the police force who would believe me if I said I was being stalked by a federal agent."

"You're right, David definitely would have believed you."

"I wanted to be back somewhere safe…. somewhere familiar," Tara nodded with a smile her voice slurring again, "And Jackson is so much hotter now."

Clary let out a devious laugh, "I knew it."

"Shh, you can't tell him I said that!" Tara gasped wide eye.

"No promises." Clary teased.

Tara gave her a goofy smile, "I like you Clary. You're so easy to get along with…."

"I like you too, Tara." Clary responded as she watched Tara lean more into the couch her head dropping onto the back rest.

Her eyes were struggling to stay open and Clary could tell she was seconds from falling asleep. She smiled again in her sleeping state mumbling as she started to drift off, "You're so nice…... umm Jax is so hot."

Clary chuckled softly glancing down at her watch to see if was just a few minutes passed three in the morning. She climbed to her feet and carefully pulled Tara's legs out from under her so she was stretched out on the couch. She then grabbed a blanket from a basket next to the fireplace and walked back over to drape it over Tara's sleeping form.

Once the doc was put to bed Clary left the living room walking quietly down the hallway to Josie's room. She could already hear the little girl's soft snores as she sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib. The chair rocked back and forth as she stared at her daughter, smiling at the sleeping girl's gapping mouth. Clary leaned her head back against the chair as she closed her eyes, slipping off into a light slumber.

* * *

Thank You to everyone who likes, follows or reviews this story!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything else associated with the franchise. All that beautiful goodness comes from its creators. Thank you

Note: Should have put this in the first chapter that this story spans from season 1 up to the beginning of season 4. **Please pay close attention to the dates as they will jump around in time, I made them in bold in hopes they will be easier to notice.** Story is rated M for mature themes, language and sexual content.

Note 2: I know that the time line doesn't add up well in the show, so I adhere to my own timeframe to make it work…hopefully

* * *

 _ **November 20**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2008**_

Josie ran ahead to the front door of the small ranch house and began banging on it before Clary could even make it to the landing. The door opened just as she stepped up behind Josie and she was greeted by a smiling girl with bright red shoulder length hair, "Hi Clary!"

"Hey Sam! Love the new hair color!"

"Thanks," the girl smiled before crouching down, "Hey Munchkin!"

The little girl threw herself into the woman's arms for a tight hug, "Hi Sammie!"

"We're going to have such a fun night little lady." Sam said as she rose back up. Josie just smiled before walking pass her legs and into the house leaving them behind.

Clary smiled at the other girl who had been her first friend in this town other than Donna. Samantha Rogers was the same age as her and had moved to Charming just a few weeks prior to Clary. They had met at the elementary school when Clary had been volunteering as the school nurse for the day and Sam was substituting for a third-grade teacher. The two women had become fast friends and it was thanks to Clary that Sam had become friends of the SONS.

Sam's made passion in life was painting, and to fund that career she worked part time as a tattoo artist and substitute teacher. She was the go-to tattoo artist for SAMCRO when Happy was unavailable and had made friends with several of the guys. One of those friendships had led to an on and off relationship with the blonde-haired biker Kozik from the Tacoma Charter. Also, several of her paintings donned the walls of both the clubhouse and Clary's home.

"I really appreciate you watching Josie tonight!" Clary handed the overnight baby bag to her.

"It's no problem. We're just going to work on some paintings." Sam smiled taking the bag, "So, I bet Jax is over the moon about today."

"We all are, little man gets out of the incubator today. It gives us something to be thankful for Thanksgiving next week."

Sam stared at her before giggling, "Try not to crush him with those bear hugs of yours."

"No promises, that little bundle is too adorable not to snuggle." Clary grinned as she slid her sunglasses back onto her face, "I'll be back in the morning to pick her up."

"See you then! Tell everyone I said hi!"

"Will do, thanks again Sam!" Clary strode back to her jeep as she waved goodbye. Sam remained in the doorway waving back as the Jeep backed out of the driveway and departed down the street in the direction of St. Thomas.

* * *

Clary walked off the elevator onto the hospital's fourth floor. She smiled and waved at the nurses hanging around the nurse's station before turning to head down the hallway to Abel's NICU room. She had barely made it halfway door the hallway when Luann came barging through the door at the end of the hall with an angry scowl.

"Hey Luann, everything alright?" she asked stopping.

Luann didn't answer, just shoved the teddy bear she had been carrying into Clary's arms and continued passed her without saying a word. Clary blinked in surprised, turning to watch the woman disappeared into the elevator. Squeezing the teddy bear, she looked down at it confused before walking forward again towards the doors Luann had just come through. She passed through, crossing the next small hallway and quietly slipping into Abel's room.

Gemma looked up as she entered and Clary held the bear up by its foot, "What's up with Luann?"

"Nothing," Gemma grimaced, "She just realized no one likes a greedy whore."

"Oh, right." Clary nodded with an amused expression while dropping into an empty chair. She grasped the chair handles to lean forward to look at Abel. He was napping, his pudgy little cheeks appeared larger thanks to the blanket wrapped up around his face. A delighted little sigh escaped her lips as her right hand slipped down to rest on her stomach.

Gemma eyed her, "You're going to start showing soon."

"I know! Josie really only started showing at four months, they say the next one starts showing a bit earlier."

Gemma looked over at Abel with a smile, "They will be close in age. I hope it's a boy, that way Abel can have a friend like Jax had Opie."

"Brothers from different mothers." Clary chuckled leaning back in her chair.

"Then again, if it's another girl I guess Abel will have his choice. Rather if he likes a lady older than him or younger than him." Gemma's smile turned into a sly grin.

Clary's eyebrow rose, "Already playing matchmaker?"

"Just ensuring the next generation sweetheart."

"Well we will just have to see what happens when the time comes, right?"

Gemma continued to grin like the Cheshire cat as Clary stared at her before continuing, "So where is Jax?"

"Dr. Namid is in surgery for the next few hours so Jax went to go take care of a little financial problem that they're having with the Irish." she sighed.

Clary's head titled to the side, "What financial problem with the Irish?"

"The club needs seventy grand by the end of the day, I don't know exactly what for but it has something to do with the Irish. I managed Luann to cover fifty-five…."

"I'm guessing Luann wasn't very excited about donating."

Gemma's grimace returned, "No, she wasn't. She'll get over it, but Jax can't just sit around while there is work to be done."

"As long as he is back in time for when they remove Abel."

"He better," Gemma nearly growled before composing herself, "Besides all of that did you get everything you needed for Josie for Christmas?"

"I have!" Clary's smile doubled.

It was Gemma's turn to raise an eyebrow at her excitement, "Well? What did you get her?"

"She is getting upgraded to a toddler bed, some toys of course and a puppy."

"A puppy?" Gemma questioned lending forward.

Clary almost laughed at the SAMCRO Queen's facial expression, "Yeah, I wanted her to have something that could shower her with affection so she wouldn't feel unloved with the new baby around."

"Are you going to be able to take care of a toddler, an infant and a puppy?"

Her response was a shrug of her shoulders, "It won't be any trouble. Juice will bring the puppy over Christmas morning before Josie wakes up."

"That's cute. A nice family Christmas together." Gemma smirked. Clary rolled her eyes before turning back to look at the napping Abel. Gemma turned her head in the same direction to look at her grandson, "You know if this new baby is also Juice's he is gonna be real determined for you to be his old lady."

Clary's lips thinned out, "That's not going to happen. Juice knows the rules and if he tries to change anything than that will be the end of it."

"If you plan on ending that little arrangement you have going on it has to be with both of them not just one. The club can't have two brothers fighting over pussy, that's why they have the rules about their old ladies in the first place." Gemma's face was serious as she looked over at the younger woman.

"Don't worry Gemma, I'm the last person that will cause problems for the club."

Gemma smirked at that, "I know baby girl. I'm just reminding you what affects one brother affects them all."

* * *

It was just nearing nine in the evening when Tara had swung by Abel's room to let them know that Dr. Namid would be ready to take Abel out of the incubator within the hour. Gemma immediately began trying to get ahold of Jax and after several attempts with no answer she was getting pissed.

"Where the hell is he?" she growled.

Clary could practically see the steam coming out of Gemma's ears as she paced the room a few times before grabbing her purse. She stomped over to the door grabbing the handle and yanking it open, "I'm going to go find him. Don't let them do anything until we get back."

"Okie dokie," Clary called out as Gemma stormed away before leaning down to pick up a book from the basket next to her and turning back to look at Abel, "Alright sweet boy we're in the power hour! Why we wait let's see what shenanigans Curious George is getting into."

She spent the next several minutes reading the book only going quiet when Tara came walking back into the room. The doctor looked around, "Where is everyone else?"

"They're on their way, should be here soon." Clary smiled slipping the book back into the basket.

Tara nodded in understanding while walking over to the incubator and smiling down at the baby, "Dr. Namid is on his way. I'm going to take you to the visiting room just two doors down."

Clary climbed to her feet following the other woman out the room and a few doors to a larger room with a rocking chair, changing table and shelving unit with various newborn supplies. There was a large window you could see out into the hallway just like in Abel's room. The room turned at the end to another door that led into a doctor's exam room. Both women stopped in the doorway and Clary leaned back against the frame, "I'll wait here to keep an eye for them."

"It shouldn't be too much longer." Tara smiled walking back down the hall.

"Thanks Tara!" Clary called to the retreating doctor.

She let her purse slip from her shoulder to rummage through the bag to pull her phone out to check for messages from Gemma. There was none from her, but there was a picture text from Sam. She clicked on the file letting it download and seconds later there was an image of Josie's smiling face holding up a painting of what appeared to be a fat grey cat. A chuckle escaped her just as the doors to hallway leading to the elevator swung open.

"Over here!" Clary spoke drawing the attention of Jax and Gemma.

The pair stopped spinning around to face her with surprise. Clary raised both of her hands pointing at the room and repeating, "Over here!"

"Why are you over there?" Gemma asked walking towards her looking around for the doctors or Abel.

Jax followed his mother to the room Clary disappeared into as she spoke, "Tara said this is the room they will bring him after the exam."

"Thanks for waiting with Mom all day Clary." Jax whispered into her ear after grabbing her for a hug.

Clary returned the hug and her own whisper of, "Anything for family you know that Jax."

"Sorry baby girl, Jax lost track of time." Gemma huffed giving her son an evil glare.

Clary glanced from Gemma to Jax, "Did everything get handled?"

Jax's eyebrow rose in surprise before returning his own evil glare to his mother, "Yeah we're all good."

"Good you made it." Tara's voice spoke from behind them.

All three turned to see the Doctor standing at the end of the room holding a little bundle in her arms. Gemma grasped Jax's arm her eyes lighting up in a way that neither of the women had ever seen. Tara smiled walking up to Jax to hold the baby out to him. He looked up at her with wide eyes as he holding out his arms. Gemma and Clary watched as Tara carefully placed the baby into his embrace.

"Hey little guy," all three women heard Jax whisper.

Clary grabbed both of them by the elbows to direct them to the door to give Jackson's some time alone with his son. They followed her direction leaving the room without any fight or complaint, but that didn't stop any of them from taking turns peeking through the window to watch the precious moment. After a few minutes Jax called out, "All of you can stop spying and come back in."

Gemma pushed through the door in a second and Clary went to follow stopping in the doorway when Tara didn't move, "You coming?"

"It's a time for family." she smiled softly watching as Clary opened her mouth to say something but stop and only nodded. She disappeared into the room leaving Tara behind alone in the hallway.

Clary smiled when she entered to see Gemma holding the baby smiling like the proudest grandmother in the world. She walked forward to stand flushed against the Queen biker and smile down at the little boy. He gurgled staring up at them with wide eyes making Clary's smile double, "Hey beautiful boy."

"You want to see Aunt Clary?" Gemma cooed turning the baby towards her.

Clary held her arms out as Gemma placed little Abel against her. She cuddled the infant in her arms smiling all the while as she lifted the baby up to lips to whisper in his ear the same thing she had said to both Kenny and Josie when she first held them, "Fear nothing for I will always be watching over you."

Abel gurgled again in response as Clary lowered him back down so she could cuddle him against her chest. She held him tightly as the room's peaceful ambience was suddenly interrupted by Jax's cell phone. Jax looked at them sheepishly pulling the device from his pocket and answering, "Yeah."

He mumbled a few words his voice growing agitated by the end of the conservation as he slammed the phone shut, "I have to go."

"Everything alright?" Gemma asked her suspicion voice in full force as she took the baby back.

"Yeah everything's fine." Jax answered bending down to kiss Abel's forehead before disappearing out the door. The two women watched him leave, and once he was out of view, they turned to looked at each other in worry.

"That can't be good." Clary whispered.

* * *

Gemma shoved the door open barging into the garage from the office looking around wide eyed at all the men, "What the hell happened?"

"Ask him!" Tig responded pointing towards the back of the ambulance where Clay stepped into view.

He held up his hands towards his wife, "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"God damn it, I knew it!" Gemma growled grabbing her husband and hugging him, "I knew something bad was going to happen."

A grown of pain coming from the ambulance caught her attention and she pulled away from Clay to glance into the vehicle to see some stranger covered in blood, "Holy Shit!"

She looked back and forth from the bloody man to Clay, "Where'd we get an ambulance?"

"Numb-nuts stole it." he answered making Gemma sigh in disbelief before he continued, "We're going to patch up the Irishman."

"Anything I can do?" she asked resting her hands on her hips.

Jax walked up to her at that point looking around, "Where's Clary? Chibs is probably going to need some help patching this guy up."

"She had a food craving, she has to go Lodi to get food this time of night." her response made Jax glance over to Clay in a panic.

Clay frowned, "Now isn't the time to be out alone. Call her and tell her to get her ass here asap."

Gemma turned back to the office pulling her phone from her pocket to call Clary. She answered the phone on the second ring almost like she had been expecting a call. Gemma didn't go into detail just told her to get back to TM as quickly as she could and not stop anywhere else.

It was an hour later, just after two in the morning when Clary arrived at TM. Gemma had been pacing the clubhouse in a fury, pissed that Jax hadn't returned from Tara's yet or that Clary hadn't arrived the second after she had called her. So, when Clary finally walked through the clubhouse door carrying a sack of food and munching on French fries Gemma charged her, "Where the hell you been?"

"Woe…. calm down," she spoke raising her free hand in the air to stop Gemma from getting to close, "the drive thru at In & Out took forever. You told me to come here and I wasn't going to show up with just food for me, so I got a few extra burgers in case someone was hungry."

Gemma's hands rested on her hips as she glared at the other woman, "I'm already worried that Jax hasn't gotten back yet, I didn't want to have to worry about you too."

"Why would you be worrying about me? And where did Jax go?" Clary asked glancing at Gemma before looking around the room her eyes settling on the open door to church. When she noticed the body laying still on a table, she immediately pushed past Gemma walking towards the room after dropping the bag of food on a table without a second thought. She moved forward entering the room looking at the body, her eyes filled with concern. When she caught sight of the back of an unfamiliar head, she visibility relaxed. Chibs and Juice were both in the room with the stranger and Clary stared between the three, "What the hell is going on?"

"He is our new Irish liaison, Cameron Hayes. Took two slugs, one to the arse and one to the leg." Chibs spoke gesturing with his head to the man lying on the table.

Clary stepped forward to inspect the injured man, "What happened?

"They were having a meeting at the Irish bar when two Mayans shot up the place." Juice answered.

She looked up at them, "How did you get him back here?"

"In an ambulance the prospect stole."

"Of course he did," she replied with a roll of her eyes, "Why haven't you tried removing the slugs?"

Chibs rubbed his face, "I don't 'ave the right tools. Jackie boy went to the docs to get what we need."

"Did you check the jump bag in the ambulance?"

"Aye, nothin' we can use."

Clary sighed, "I have a backup bag stashed in Jax's dorm. Should have the basic things we need to pull them."

With that said she walked out of the room turning down the hallway to the dorms. She pushed Jax's door open crossing the room to the small wall of cabinets. Crouching down she opened the lowest left cabinet door to pull out a black medical bag she kept there for emergencies. As she removed it from its place, she noticed the bag was open and with a frown she glanced into it see the bags of sterile tools were open.

"Son of a bitch." she growled realizing that someone most likely Kohn had opened all the bags out of spite during the raid a few weeks ago. However, lucky for all of them she still had some unused pouches so she could sterilize them again using the clubhouse oven. She grabbed the bag heading out of the room to the kitchen to wash all the medical instruments. Before she started washing, she set the open to preheat to three fifty and by the time she was done washing the tools and placing them in new pouches the oven was ready. She grabbed a metal tray lining the pouches in a row and slid the tray into the oven.

Once she was done, she headed back to check on the Irish man, "We have about two hours before the tools are sterilize. How is he doing?"

"Still passed out." Juice replied.

Clary walked back over to inspect Cameron's wounds with a frown. She didn't touch him since she wasn't wearing gloves but she eyed the wounds, "The one on the leg isn't bad, but the one in the ass might be a problem."

"Aye that's my thoughts too." Chibs remarked coming up to stand next to her.

She turned to face him, "I'm going to go lay down for a minute, make sure someone pulls the medical gear out of the oven in an hour to cool."

"Alright lass," the Scot smiled.

Clary left the room heading towards the dorms slipping into the cleanest room she could find. She yawned as she climbed into the bed catching the familiar scent of the Scotsman when she laid her head on the pillow. Turning she buried deeper into the bed quickly drifting off to sleep.

An hour later after removing the medical instruments from the oven Chibs when wandering down the hall to the dorms in search of Clary. He checked each of the rooms finally stopping in the doorway of the one he usually crashed in; to see her sleeping on the bed, snuggling up against a pillow her arms wrapped around it. His lips curled up into a smile leaning against the doorway watching her sleep when a voice suddenly spoke next to him, "What are you doing?"

"Jesus," Chibs whispered jumping slightly in surprise while turning his head to see Tig standing next to him grinning like an idiot.

Tig peered around the door to see Clary sleeping before looking back at Chibs with a raised eyebrow, "Watching her sleep? Kind of a creepy thing to do man."

"I wasn't watching 'er sleep," he quietly snapped, "I was looking for 'er and just found 'er."

"Hey man its cool. I don't blame you she's nice to stare at no matter what she's doing." Tig's shit eating grin returning to his face.

Chibs rolled his eyes, "Keep it down or you'll wake 'er."

"I thought you were waking her up anyways to patch up the Irish man." Tig noted as he followed Chibs who had started walking back to the main room.

The Scot glanced over to him, "He can wait another hour. His chances are better if she's rested."

* * *

It was the sound of someone knocking on a door that woke her from her slumber. Clary set up in the bed looking around groggily as she reached up to rub the sleep from her eyes. She glanced around the room noticing that there were a few rays of early sunlight slipping through the blinds.

"Shit," she whispered slipping out of the bed heading for the door already hearing voices from the main room. She turned down the hallway coming into the bar area where she could see Clay talking to Unser, Gemma hovering around them with an annoyed look as they moved forward in her direction.

"What's going on?" Clary asked as they approached.

Unser nodded at her in greeting as Clay answered, "I have to go down to the station to answer so questions. Apparently, the Mayans went after Darby last night. Make sure Gemma stays here for me."

"Alright." she said as Clay kissed her cheek before following Unser out the door.

As the pair left Chibs came out of church a look of relief on his face when he saw her, "Good your awake. We need to get the slugs out of this guy. Infection is spreadin' and 'e might even 'ave sepsis."

She quickly followed him into the room, walking up to table to take a hold of Cameron's limp wrist. She took his pulse frowning in the process as she looked around at the bags of medical instruments Chibs had set next to the table. Looking over everything she glanced at both Juice and Chibs, "We're going to need more gauze before we attempt to remove the bullets. Is the ambulance still here?"

"Should still be in the garage." Juice answered.

Clary nodded, "I'm going to go grab what we need I'll be right back."

She disappeared out the door passing a watching Gemma and Tig leaving the clubhouse to head for the garage. Crossing the yard, she quickly entered the garage and climbed into the ambulance. Pulling all the drawers open she grabbed every package of gauze she should find and even gave a small little cheer of yes when she found some iv bags. Grabbing everything she could in one arm load she quickly made her way back to the clubhouse.

As she entered the building, she could hear Chibs suddenly shouting, "Shit shit shit! Jesus, come 'ere!"

She rushed forward at the same time as Gemma and Tig, all three of them entering the room together. They noticed Chibs standing next to Cameron's head with a defeated look. While Juice…. all three stared at him tilting their heads in unison trying to understand exactly where his hand was.

"What the hell happened?" Clary questioned stepping forward to inspect where Juice's finger was placed.

"Oh, we got one slug out." Chibs sighed.

Clary blinked at him, "You waited all night to remove them. You couldn't wait two more minutes?"

Chibs didn't say anything else as she leaned forward looking, "Removing the bullet opened an artery."

"This is insane." Gemma huffed leaving the room.

"Wait where are you going?" Tig shouted following after her.

Clary could hear Gemma shout that she was going to go find Jax. Grabbing a pair of gloves from the table she stepped up to the door way as she pulled them on, "Gemma?"

The other woman stopped glancing over her shoulder as she was heading for the clubhouse exit after having pushed Tig out of the way, "Yeah?"

"When you find Jax tell him to just to go ahead and bring Tara back with him. We're going to need her for this."

Gemma nodded disappearing out the door with Tig on her heels. Clary watched them go before stepping up to the table, "Juice move down as far as you can without shifting you finger at all. I'll need some room to work."

She grabbed her surgical magnify glasses from her bag and slipped them on to her face before inspecting the wound on the Irish man's leg. Without even having to look, her hand moved to the instrument tray next to her to grab a pair of forceps. Keeping her eyes focused on her work, Juice and Chibs watched as she removed the bullet in the man's leg with an expertise of a seasoned doctor.

"Luckily no artery was hit. Chibs can you hand me the sterilizing solution?"

Chibs grabbed the bottle from the tray and handing it to her. She took the bottle without glancing at him, "Thank you. I found a saline bag in the ambulance if you could hook it up please."

"Sure love." the Scot replied grabbing the iv bag from next to the pile of gauze sitting on the table. He walked over slipping the needle into Cameron's arm before holding the bag out to Juice, "Hold that up Juicy."

Juice sighed taking the bag and holding it up so the bag would drain without any problem. Chibs patted him on the back stepping forward to stand behind Clary again to watch her work. She paid neither of the men any attention as she spent some time cleaning out the wound and using the gauze to apply pressure when it bled randomly. Eventually the small amount of blood that was flowing out stopped and Clary grabbed a suction blub to start draining the excess liquid.

Once the wound was drained, she set to work suturing it closed, her nimble fingers working quickly. Chibs remained behind her, leaning over her to watch her work. His body pressed ever so slightly against her back, "That's some beautiful work lass."

Clary slipped her glasses off before glancing over her shoulder making eye contact with him as she smirked, "I'm just good with my hands."

Juice glared at them, a grimace on his face at the pair's flirtatious words. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get one word out the sound of the clubhouse door opening caught all of their attentions.

"We're back." Gemma's voiced called from the main room.

She entered the room seconds later followed by Tara who was carrying her medical bag around her shoulder. Tara at the sight of the man on the table immediately went into doctor mode, "What can you tell me?"

"He took two slugs one to the left buttock that must have hit an artery. When it was pulled it began gushing. Juice here was able to plug up the hole to stop him from bleeding out." Clary informed her as she watched Tara inspect her new patient, "The other slug went into his left thigh. I was able to pull it, clean it and stitch it with no problems."

"Well, that's good. I have some vancomycin, give him two now and then four every hour." Tara spoke handing the pills to Gemma.

"Hey wake up," Gemma announced tapping Cameron in the face.

The Irish man raised his head looking around groggily, "What's going on?"

"Doc's here. She's going to patch you up, but you need to take these." she shoved the pills into his mouth before tipping a water bottle against his lips.

After Gemma was able to give him the medicine Tara pulled some tools from her bag, "Thank you Gemma we will take care of it from here."

Gemma's eyebrow raised as she opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off my Chibs holding out his hand to her, "Come on Mom, let's grab some coffee."

The SAMCRO matriarch continued to glare at the doctor as she followed the Scot out the door. Tara ignored the look as she walked up next to Juice and nodded her head in the direction of the gauze. Clary took the cue grabbing some gauze and moving to the other side of the table.

"You probably know that I want you to stuff the gauze into the wound." Tara smiled at her but didn't wait for an answer before directing her smile at Juice, "Okay Juice…. right?"

"Yeah." he nodded.

"I want you to pull your finger out so I can close the bleed off with this clamp."

Juice continued nodding as he removed his finger and Tara quickly reached forward with the medical clamp. She dug into the wound with the metal instrument stopping the bleed before he could lose too much blood. Juice watched wide eyed, "Wow way to go doc…. Can I go wash my hand now?"

"Yeah, go ahead. And great job Juice, you saved his life."

The biker smiled at both women before disappearing through the door, pulling it shut behind him leaving them alone. Once they were alone Tara sighed her shoulders slumping as she continued working on getting the Irish man's bleed to stop.

Clary watched her for a few seconds and noticed a worried gleam in the other woman's eye, "Are you alright?"

She remained silent working on the bleed, her eyes shifting up to randomly glance at Clary. Tara sighed before moisturizing her lips with her tongue and whispering, "Jax killed Kohn last night."

"What?"

"Kohn… he ugh… showed up last night in my home and attacked me."

Clary leaned forward with wide eyes, "Oh my god! Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I had to pretend that I was interested in reconciling with him to get him to let his guard down." Tara whispered and Clary who see she was trying to keep herself from falling apart, "I managed to get his gun away from him, and I shot him. I panicked and called Jax for help. When Jax got back to the house he said that we go could call the police for help and Kohn would just go to jail for a few years, but be out in a few years to do it again."

Tara removed the clamp once she stopped the bleeding and began to clean the wound, "I freaked out, told Jax I couldn't go through that again. Kohn started to taunt us and Jax shot him in the head."

"Jesus, I'm sorry." Clary frowned looking at her.

"Thanks…" Tara whispered.

Clary walked around the table and stopped next to Tara. She reached up to place her hand on her shoulder, "You need to relax and breath."

"Okay," Tara whispered nodding.

"And you know…." Clary started making Tara turned her head to look at her, "This topic needs to end here. You can't mention again."

Tara's nodding quickened, "Yeah I know."

"Hey, but remember now you don't have to worry about that crazy agent anymore." Clary whispered squeezing her shoulder.

She let out a breath of relief at that her body visibly relaxing as she continued her work. Draining the sterilizing solution, she reached over to grab her suture kit while eyeing Clary's work she had done on the man's leg. She looked up at Clary in surprise, "This is nice work."

"Thanks." she smiled.

Tara continued to admire her stitching, "I mean it. This is really nice work. Where did you learn?"

"From a friend." Clary answered looking at her with an expression that Tara just couldn't place.

* * *

 _ **January 1997**_

"Apply pressure to the wound."

Clary did as directed, pressing the gauze to the wound on the man's abdomen. He groaned when she pressed down and she looked up at the dark-skinned man in concern, "Are you alright Mukisa?"

"Oh, just peachy." he chuckled little beads of sweat sliding down his face.

"A gunshot wound to the gut, that's a perfect description of something peachy." came the response from the man next to them, his German accent making his humor sound rough.

Clary rolled her eyes, "What do we do next Ferdi?"

"Next, you're going to watch how I pull the bullet and clean the wound." the German spoke as he pulled on some gloves his tall lanky form crouching down next to her. Clary leaned forward watching the man as he worked on their comrade. Ferdi grabbed his forceps, then proceed to dig for the bullet lodged in the man's stomach. Mukisa hissed making the doctor look up at him with a grin, "Perhaps next time you will leave the gun slinging to the American boy, since he loves it so much."

Mukisa started to chuckle but it was drowned out by the hearty laugh of another man approaching them. The light brown-haired man stepped up next to Ferdi, holding out a rolled joint to the injured man. He grinned before speaking his Russian accent difficult to understand if you weren't use to it, "You did good. Kicking open door and shooting everybody."

"Thanks," Mukisa spoke grabbing the joint and taking a hit. As he exhaled, he watched the Russian cross over to sit on the other side of the aircraft, "You roll a shitty joint Petya."

The Russian laughed, making Mukisa grin as he took another hit to combat the pain from Ferdi digging around in his stomach. Clary glanced up from watching the German work to eye her hurt team mate, "It doesn't hurt?"

"I've had worse pain Mel." the man answered and she nodded in understanding, especially since she had seen the claw marks on his back. He also had a scar of teeth marks on his right shoulder, remnants of a leopard attack as a child. Mukisa had grown up in Uganda before the bush war, all the bubbling unrest had thrown off many of the hunting territories for the large wild predators. He had been out with father for a day of fishing and unfortunately wandered off. Luckily for him his father hadn't been too far away and was able to save him from the giant cat, but not before he was left permanently scared.

"Now that we have the bullet removed and cleaned, I'll let you stitch him up." Ferdi's voice spoke bringing her attention back to the task at hand. Clary turned, scooting forward so she could suture the wound closed. She set to work, recalling her training and the lessons that the German had taught her since she had joined the team.

Ferdi remained behind her, watching her with a smile as she worked, "Very good Mel."

"Thanks," she replied as she finished her task.

"Are we done?" Mukisa asked looking down at the now closed wound.

Clary stepped back as Ferdi stepped forward with fresh gauze to cover the wound, "You're going to be on light duty for a few weeks. We will continue to change the bandage out, but in a few days, we can take it off and let it breathe so it can heal."

Mukisa chuckled, resting his head against the wall of the aircraft before saying something in his native tongue of Swahili. When the words left his mouth, Clary busted out laughing as Ferdi glared at them, "What did he say?"

"Oh…" Clary blushed as Mukisa grinned. She turned her head, "He was curious if that's what doctors suggested your mother to do with her umm…. legs."

Petya roared with laughter from behind them as Ferdi looked at Mukisa with annoyance, "How colorful."

Clary snorted, as Mukisa joined in Petya's laughter. Ferdi looked around at all them in annoyance.

"Assholes." he cursed with an eye roll, turning and heading to join the others at the front of the plane.

* * *

Note: When it comes to the new characters mentioned at the of end of the chapter, I picture them looking as followed:

Mukisa – Morris Chestnut

Ferdi – James Frain

Petya – Pavel Lychnikoff


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything else associated with the franchise. All that beautiful goodness comes from its creators. Thank you

Note: Should have put this in the first chapter that this story spans from season 1 up to the beginning of season 4. **Please pay close attention to the dates as they will jump around in time, I made them in bold in hopes they will be easier to notice.** Story is rated M for mature themes, language and sexual content.

Note 2: I know that the time line doesn't add up well in the show, so I adhere to my own timeframe to make it work…hopefully

Note 3: Instead of just writing in another language and then translating, I will just note what language it is meant to be and type it in _italic._

* * *

 _ **December**_ _ **3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **, 2008**_

Deputy Hale stood outside of the hospital, waiting for Agent Stahl who was currently inside speaking to Tara about the club. He wasn't exactly over the moon about the route the fed had taken, going after the SONS by questioning these women. Both Tara and Clary were loved members of the community and Hale couldn't stand the thought of them being associated with the club.

He looked up when she came walking out of the hospital entrance on her cell phone looking pleased. She hung up just as she reached the car, "Unit just spotted Ms. Winston driving into Charming. Guess we have are next stop."

"She isn't going to know anything." Hale huffed pulling the sedan door open.

Stahl looked at with a raised eyebrow, "And here I thought it was the doctor you had the hots for."

Hale didn't say anything making her smile, "Let's get going Deputy, I'm sure you know the way."

* * *

"Hey Tara!" Clary chirped answering the phone after its second ring. She has just drove passed the welcome to Charming side after two weeks of being at the cabin keeping an eye on the healing Irishman.

"Where are you?" Tara's voice sounded slightly panicked, "Jax said you were on your way back today."

"I am about five minutes from home, what's going on?"

"That ATF woman… Stahl was just here at the hospital asking me questions about the club. Knew everything about me leaving Charming, my schooling and my life in Chicago. Jax says they don't have anything on the club so they're harassing the women trying to find out any little thing they can."

"Sounds like they're trying to use RICO."

Tara paused for a second on the phone before sounding surprised, "Yeah, that's what Jax said. Which means she will probably come looking for you too."

"Thanks for the warning Tara."

"Your welcome, but be careful Clary she's a real nasty bitch."

Clary ended the phone call and dropped the device onto the seat next to her. Minutes later when she turned onto her street, she noticed a black sedan already sitting in front of her house. Glancing in the rearview mirror she could see Josie sitting in her car seat staring out the window watching the trees pass, "Josephine."

The girl turned her head to look up, catching her mother's eyes in the mirror as she switched from English to French. Which was something she would only do when she needed Josie's complete focus, " _I need you not to say anything, understand?"_

"Yes, momma."

She pulled into the driveway, parking the jeep before climbing out as Hale and Stahl got out of their own vehicle. Stepping to the back door she pulled Josie from her car seat and walked around the jeep. She set Josie down on the grass, whom immediately ran forward towards Hale, "Davy!"

"Hey Josie!" Hale smiled bending down to catch the little girl for a hug.

She threw her little arms around him giving him the biggest hug she could before turning to glance at the woman he arrived with. Stahl smiled at her, "Hi there."

The child cringed, leaning back in Hale's arms to get away from the stranger. He noticed her reaction and set her back down so she could dash back to her mother. Hale followed her, with Stahl on his heels stopping only a few feet from Clary.

"Hi Clary, glad your home. The guys at the station were worried when you didn't show up a few days ago. I called Gemma she said you were out of town." he spoke.

Clary nodded, "We were down in Bakersfield, helping a friend's mother."

Hale stared at her for a second then glanced at Stahl, "Yeah that's what Gemma said."

"Anyways Ms. Winston, a pleasure to meet you." Stahl held out her hand, "I'm ATF agent June Stahl."

"I know who you are." Clary responded ignoring the woman's hand.

Stahl forced a smile at the slight, "Do you mind if we come inside? I have a few questions for you."

"Of course. Follow me." Clary took Josie's hand before walking to the house. Unlocking the door, she stepped in and walked into the living room with them right behind her. She crouched down a bit in the door way whispering to Josie, "Go play in the corner where I can keep an eye on you."

She followed her mother's instructions going over to her crayons and drawing paper scattered all over the floor. Clary remained in the doorway gesturing to the couch in the living room as Hale pushed the front door closed. Stahl smirked at her as she passed into the living room and Hale followed her giving her an apologetic smile.

Turning into the room, she walked forward taking a seat in her oversize chair that faced both the couch and the corner Josie was drawling in. She glanced from her daughter back to the smug face of June Stahl, "I would offer you a beverage, but I have no intention of you staying for long."

"Such hostilely, Hale here led me to believe you weren't like the biker trash you spend your time with." Stahl smirked.

Hale looked at Clary in surprise, he had never seen her be so unfriendly to someone. Clary leaned back in the chair, "You said you had some questions for me."

"What can you tell me about your involvement with the Sons of Anarchy?"

"I don't know if you've noticed but I'm a woman and the Sons of Anarchy is motorcycle club for men."

Stahl's smirk stayed in place, "We know your Uncle is Piermont Winston, Harry 'Opie' Winston your cousin. That's two members right there. We also know Josie's father is one Juan Carlos Ortiz and that you share an intimate relationship with both him and Alexander Trager. That makes four members with a personal connection to you."

"I didn't hear a question in that."

"Have you noticed any illegally activity happening when you've spent time with any of these men?"

"I don't know what illegally activity your referring too, since like I said earlier, they're just a motorcycle club."

"So, you haven't seen anything?

"I guess I've been too busy riding the dicks of Ortiz and Trager to notice."

Hale suddenly cough which sounded suspiciously like he was trying to cover up a laugh. Stahl glared at him for a second before glancing back over to Clary, "You're a cheeky one."

"I just don't have the time or the patience for questions that only have answers you don't want to hear. Because Agent Stahl, whatever it is that your looking for isn't happening."

Hale huffed at that, "Come on Clary we all know that the Sons aren't on the straight and narrow."

"And as I said David, I wouldn't know anything about that."

"Alright then," Stahl spoke grabbing a briefcase bag that she had brought with her. She dug into the bag before pulling out a file, she opened it glancing over it before turning it around and dropping it on the coffee table. Clary didn't have to lean forward, she already recognized the photograph of her in military uniform.

Stahl sat back, "Your mother died when you were eight years old, murdered in your drive way if I remember correctly. Father, Archibald Winston takes you out of public school for home schooling until the age of twelve when he sends you off to a posh all girls boarding school in Rhode Island. Very nice place by the way, you graduated early at the age of seventeen with honors. Spent a year being trained as a field nurse at a private institute in Pennsylvania before joining the military."

"It was all very exciting."

Stahl smirked, "You did four years overseas in Afghanistan taking care of our soldiers. The reason you left the service was to take care of your father who was dying from pancreatic cancer, so sweet of you. After his death you sell everything that was left to you in North Carolina and moved across the States to get a job as an auctioneer for a company located out Los Angeles."

"You know June I'm starting to think you might have a bit of thing for me."

"It's Agent Stahl," the blonde almost growled, before pushing her annoyance back and pointing a finger towards Clary, "You know what I can't understand is why someone with your medical training isn't working as a nurse. And if what your file says is true, you speak twelve languages which means you could have been working as a foreign translator or even as an agent for the bureau."

Hale looked at Clary in surprise at that revelation, he hadn't known she was multi-lingual. Stahl meanwhile continued, "Instead, you decide to work a meaningless job and spend your free time riding the dicks of scum bags."

"Simple joys. Now if you don't have any actual questions perhaps you can get the hell out of my house, for I have things to do."

"Thanks for your time Clary." Hale said climbing to his feet as Stahl stood up.

The agent grabbed Clary's military file off the coffee table glancing at it again, "Hale told me about all the volunteering you do the hospital, the schools and the library. And I've read that file of yours cover to end, nothing but praises with not an ounce of negative or criminal activity."

Stahl's lips slipped up to a smile, "So I'm curious what are you trying to atone for?"

"What do you mean… June?"

She walked from the couch stopping in the living room door way looking back at Clary, "No one does that much volunteering without trying to make up for something. Which makes me wonder what's missing from your file?"

"I didn't realize being a decent person meant you had to have alterative motives." Clary smiled pointing at the file still in Agent Stahl's hand, "And that agent I'm afraid is all you're ever going to find on Clara Winston."

"We'll see." Stahl smiled spinning on her heel and leaving the house with Hale chasing after her.

* * *

Clary was still annoyed from Agent Stahl's visit the following day and gave Tara a breakdown of their conversation as the pair drove back from the cabin. She had driven the doctor up to the cabin that afternoon so she could approve Cameron for travel. They had stayed to see the Irish man and Cherry off; the duo was being smuggled to Ireland via Canada by Happy.

After dropping Tara off at her house Clary drove to Teller Morrow to pick up Josie, who she had left with Juice that morning. It was just hitting eight in the evening when she turned into the automotive lot and parked her jeep on the side of the clubhouse rather than the garage. She climbed out of the vehicle waving at the few guys still working in the garage before heading into the surprisingly quiet club house.

"Hello?" she called out glancing around the main room.

Not hearing or seeing anyone she made her way back to the dorms finally hearing noises when she turned the corner. She followed the sounds down the hallway towards the room Juice usually crashed in, glancing at Tig's closed door as she passed. Moving forward she stopped at Juice's room leaning against the doorway to look in and see Juice and Josie sitting on the floor playing with water paints. There was a pizza box sitting next to them on the floor.

"Hey you two."

They both turned to look at her, "Momma."

Josie climbed to her feet running over to her for a hug. Clary crouched down catching her in his arms, "Hi baby!"

"Hey Clary," Juice smiled looking her up and down, "We were just doing some painting. There is some pizza left if you would like some."

"Tara and I had dinner when we got back to town, but thank you anyways." Clary smiled following behind Josie who was tugging on her hand back towards the paper she had been painting on.

The toddler pointed at her paper, "Look momma."

Clary bent down seeing a big gray blob with a gray line coming off of it, "What a beautiful elephant!"

Josie let out a giggle giving her mother a giant smile before plopping back down onto the ground to continue her work. Clary sat down next to her watching her continue her painting. Juice had gone back to working on his reaper looking up every now and then with a smile. She reached up running her hand through her daughter's dark curls humming softly.

"You're starting to show."

Clary looked down at the very small bulge in her mid-section only visible due to her tiny frame and tight t-shirt. She looked up at Juice who was staring at her with hopeful eyes, a goofy look on his face at the thoughts of the baby growing in her belly. Reaching down to brush her hands along her stomach she chuckled, "I'll be as a big as house soon."

"You didn't get that big with Josie." he laughed.

She smiled running her hand through her little's girls curls one more time, "You ready to go home baby?"

"No, stay with daddy."

"Oh…."

Juice leaned forward to catch her attention, "I kind of promised her we would watch beauty and the beast before she had to go home."

"Oh…."

"You know if that's okay?" he questioned with uncertainty.

Clary smiled, "Yeah of course. I can go to the garage to see if there is any work that needs to be done in the office."

"Or you could stay and watch the movie with us." he suggested the hopeful look returning to his eyes.

She leaned over giving Josie a kiss on her forehead before looking back over at Juice, "You deserve your daddy daughter time."

Climbing back to her feet she left the room walking back out into the main room just as Opie walked into the clubhouse. He smiled when he saw her, "Hey Clary. What are you doing here?"

"Juice was watching Josie and she's not quite ready to leave yet. Why are you still here?"

He walked farther into the building in the direction of the bar, "Just got done in the garage and came in to grab a beer."

"Maybe you should go grab a beer at home and try talking to Donna again." Clary chirped tilting her head up towards him.

A look of annoyance passed over his features, "Donna doesn't want to talk to me."

"Doesn't matter, you need to go home and at least try. Yeah, she is pissed about everything that has been going on, but she still wants to know you love her more than anybody here." She rested her left hand on his arm and pointed to the door with her right, "Now go."

He stared at her for a second before his shoulders slumped, "You're right."

"I know I usually am." she replied cheekily.

Opie scoffed before grinning and dipping down to the hug her, "You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too Ope." she leaned up on her toes to kiss his cheek before pulling away. Opie smiled turning around and leaving the clubhouse to head home. Clary watched him going before glancing around the main room her eyes landing on the kitchen and seeing a bunch of dirty pots and pans sitting on top of the stove. Her shoulders slumped at the mess, "These boys."

She walked into the kitchen and started cleaning eventually branching out to other parts of the clubhouse. Walking around she carried a trash can with her, throwing away empty bottles and any other forms of trash she could find. Passing through the dorms she cleaned out Jax's room before making her way through the next dorm and then the next.

When she reached Juice's room again, she peered around the doorway to see Josie and him passed out on the bed. The two of them looked like twins with their mouths hanging open and little snores escaping them. She walked forward picking up a portable DVD player that was sitting between them before turning it off and placing it on a nearby chair.

Stepping out of the room she pulled the door shut, glancing down at her watch to see it was just closing in on ten o'clock. Knowing she wasn't going anywhere else she continued her cleaning tour through the rest of the club house only passing Tig's room when she could hear soft snores coming from inside. By the time she was done she had left three giant garbage bags filled with trash sitting next to the bar for the prospect.

She walked back into the kitchen washing her hands before making a cup of tea, which she sat on the counter before moseying outside to the jeep to grab a book from the backseat. Walking back into the clubhouse she grabbed her tea from the kitchen and then plopped down on the couch against the wall. Snuggling up against the end of the couch under a lamp she opened her book to relax in this rarely quiet building.

An hour later the door to the clubhouse was pushed opened again, but by Chibs this time. He stepped in looking around and when he noticed Clary, he turned towards her, "Hey darlin. What are ya doing 'ere?"

"Josie fell asleep in the back with Juice. Is there any news yet about Luann or Otto?"

Chibs shook his head, "Not yet love. Which should mean good news, if Otto had given up anythin' about the club the feds would 'ave stormed 'ere already."

"Your probably right, but that just means that ATF bitch will just be looking for some other way hit us."

He sat down on the couch next to her, "You think so?"

"She's not the type who likes to lose."

"Whatever she tries, will get around it." He looked over at the book in her hand, "What are you reading?"

"The Count of Monte Cristo."

His eyes lit up, "That's a good one. Read it once, back in the day."

"You're making yourself sound like an old man."

He chuckled eyeing the book a bit more, "That's not in English love."

"Very observant. It's French."

"French, huh?" he questioned leaning back and placing his feet up on the coffee table, "That was ya Ma's native tongue, right?"

"Yeah, it was. She raised me to speak both English and French fluently. I'm trying to do the same with Josie and of course, what they say is true…. Use it or lose it." Clary smiled at him.

Chibs grinned at her, "Well then love, start reading."

"What?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

He pointed at the book, "Come on, from the beginning."

She smiled at him using her bookmark to mark her place before flipping back to the front of the book, "Good thing I wasn't reading some erotic novel."

"Aye, then you would have 'ad to act it out."

Clary gasped, smacking him playfully on the leg making him chuckle. He slid his arm around the back of the couch behind her leaving his side available for her to lean into. She nestled against him opening the book again and translating to English as she spoke, "On the 24th of February, 1815, the watch-tower of Notre-Dame de la Garde signaled the arrival of the three-master Pharaon…."

* * *

Tig took a sharp intake of breath as he bolted up in his bed looking around the room. His eyes found the clock seeing it was four in the morning which was too damn early. Shaking his head, he knew that's what falling asleep at six in the evening was going to get him, but in times like these the guys knew they had to sleep when they could or not sleep at all. He slid out of his bed and grabbing his jeans off the floor before pulling them on and standing up. Throwing on a shirt he slipped his boots on before sliding the SOA kutte into place on his back.

He pulled the door open and not hearing any signs of anyone else awake he strolled down the hallway. Turning the corner, he entered the main room glancing around as he made his way to the clubhouse exit. When he looked to his right he froze, turning in the direction he stared at the couch where Chibs and Clary were both sleeping snuggled up against each other.

Chibs's feet were resting on the coffee table, his head leaning back against the couch as his left arm was draped over her tiny frame. Clary was laying against him with her head on his chest, there was a book in left hand resting on the couch while her right was laying protectively on her belly. He stood there watching them for a second before shaking his head with a grin for that poor Scottish bastard. Leaving the clubhouse in an unusual display of consideration he closed the door quietly behind him so not to disturb the two.

* * *

Clary's eyes fluttered open, the smell of the Scots cologne filling her senses and she wondered for a second if she had fallen asleep in his bed again. Yet, at the warm feeling of someone next to her she craned her head to the side to see Chibs sleeping next to her. She realized they were both still on the couch and they most have fallen asleep at some point when she was reading.

Not wanting to be caught in this position by any of the others she slowly slipped from his side doing her best not to jostle him. She paused her movements for a second when she heard him mutter something incoherent at the loss of her warmth. Making sure he wasn't going to wake she slipped away fully climbing to her feet.

The club was still quiet, so she looked at her watch seeing it was just past five in the morning. Knowing that Josie would wake up in an hour or so hungry and that there was no food around here she would need to go to the store to get something. She also figured she might as well grab some food for the empty clubhouse fridge while she was at it.

She quietly left the clubhouse, walking to her jeep when she noticed the door to the garage was already open with the lights on. It was too early for any of the mechanics to be there so she turned in its direction. Reaching the doors, she peering around the corner to see Tig working on a car engine. She almost groaned at the sight of him, to get out to the garage he would have walked through the clubhouse which meant he would have seen Chibs and her. He must have sensed her presence because he looked up suddenly and after seeing her grinned, "Hey doll."

"You're up early." she spoke eyeing him carefully.

He continued to grin, "Fell asleep to early. I figured since I was up, I try to catch up on some of these repairs in case other shit gets too compilated."

"Good thinking," she gestured behind her with her left hand, "I'm going to head to out to that ma and pa grocery store out of twelve to grab some things for breakfast."

"Need any help?"

Clary smiled, "Just grab the gate for me."

"Can do doll." he responded dropping his tools and following her out of the garage.

As she walked to her jeep she was surprised when Tig didn't acknowledge what he saw inside the main room of the clubhouse. She knew by the way he was grinning at her he had definitely seen them. Climbing into the jeep she backed out of her spot before driving forward through the gate that Tig had opened. She waved as she passed, turning right and driving away.

* * *

Instead of going straight to the store Clary swung by her house to take a shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes. She grabbed a clean pair of clothes for Josie too before leaving the house and driving down state road 12 to the Thompson's Family Shop. It was small gas stop and grocery store, with an even smaller diner inside the building. Ma Thompson as she liked to be called made breakfast for truckers and travelers alike every morning. Both her husband and her lived in a small house just behind the station.

When Clary stopped in, she was greeted with a big hug from the ninety-year woman. She was a frequent visitor to the Ma and Pop store, staying true to Charming's motto of helping out small hometown businesses. After acquiring a shopping cart, she walked the aisles filling the cart with various items for the guys to snack on. While grabbing stuff to make breakfast Ma Thompson approached her holding out a to go box of pancakes with biscuits and gravy on the side.

Her heart fluttered with delight at the sight, "Aww Ma I love you."

Once she was done, she rang all the items out with Pop at the counter, who followed her out the door to help her load the groceries. When everything was loaded Clary kissed the old man's cheek before climbing into the jeep and heading back to TM.

Pulling into the automotive yard, she looked in her side mirror as she parked noticing Tig and Chibs walking up to the vehicle. The pair opened her back door just as she threw her door opened and sliding out to the concrete.

"You were gone along time baby." Tig spoke grabbing some of the bags of groceries.

She turned towards him, "I stopped by the house to take a shower and change clothes."

"Do you want me to bring this in?" Chibs asked holding out a small bag that he had pulled from the back seat.

She nodded, "Yes, please. It's a change of clothes for Josie."

The Scot nodded in return grabbing the bag and the rest of groceries that Tig hadn't been able to. Clary followed the two men back into the clubhouse and into the kitchen where they dropped everything on the oven and the small counter. She thanked them before unpacking the bags storing things in the fridge and the overhead cupboards.

After everything was put away, she pulled out some pans, setting them on top of the stove. She grabbed the cartons of eggs and packages of bacon she had bought, placing them on the counter. Soon the smell of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast filled the main room of the clubhouse. Clary was pulling plates out of the cupboard when she heard the delight shout of her daughter, "Momma!"

"Morning baby!" Clary smiled dropping down to her knees to catch the giggling toddler.

Josie threw her arms around her mother, "I hungry."

"Breakfast is coming right up." she said as she handed Josie to a smiling Juice, "Go grab a seat I'll bring you a plate."

Juice's smile doubled, "Thanks."

He left the small kitchen walking out into the main room to take a seat at one of the larger tables in the room where Tig and Chibs were already sitting. He kept Josie in his lap instead of placing her in the other vacant chair so she wouldn't have to reach up for her breakfast. Clary arrived a few minutes later, placing a plate piled with food that would take care of both Josie's and Juice's appetites.

"I have two more coming right up." she announced with a wink at Tig and Chibs.

"Thanks love." Chibs smiled watching her disappeared back into the kitchen. He turned his head to see Tig once again grinning at him like an idiot making him huff, "What?"

"Oh nothing." was his reply.

Clary appeared next to the table again setting down Chibs's plate first. He smiled at her, but instead of returning the smile like she normally would have she just turned away. As he frowned, Tig smiled when she sat the plate down in front of him. He grabbed her arm pulling her down to plant a kiss on her lips as his right hand slipped down to squeeze her ass.

"Hey!" she laughed jumping at the gesture.

Tig wiggled his eyebrows at her as Juice glared at them and Chibs stared down at the plate ignoring the display. Clary smacked him in the shoulder before spinning around on her heel and walking back into the kitchen. She returned a minute later with her to go box from Ma, taking the last seat available at the table. Opening the container all three men leaned up eyeing its contents.

Clary glanced up as she grabbed a knife to butter her pancakes. When she noticed them looking at her food, she pointed the knife, "Mine!"

"Don't worry doll, we know better than to take food from a pregnant woman." Tig chuckled.

Digging into their meals they all talked, discussing the arrest of Luann and how they hadn't heard anything from Rosen about Otto yet. Josie eyed her mother eating pancakes and she leaned towards her holding her mouth open. Clary laughed holding out her fork with a piece of pancake for Josie to take a bite. After the first piece was devoured the little girl held her hands out towards her mother.

Clary reached out plucking Josie from her father's lap and pulling her into her own so she could share her breakfast with her demanding little tyrant. By the time the group had finished their breakfast Half Sack came walking into the clubhouse and they all turned to look at him. Chibs rose and pointed down at the table, "Just in time Prospect, clean this up."

Half Sack's shoulders slumped, "Really?"

"Come on Kip, there should be some food left I'll make you a plate." Clary smiled passing Josie back to Juice as she rose from the seat picking up the empty to go container. She made eye contact with Juice and gestured behind him with her elbow to Josie's changing bag, "Her clothing bag is over there. Can you get her changed?"

"Yeah sure no problem." he answered standing up.

She smiled, "Thank you."

As Half Sack and her cleared the table, Chibs and Tig left the clubhouse while Juice headed back to his room to get Josie changed. Walking back into the kitchen she dropped the plates into the sink and made the Prospect a plate of food. She pointed him back to the main room before turning back to the sink.

"Thanks Clary." the Prospect grinned leaving the kitchen.

She washed the dishes quickly just as Juice returned having wrestled Josie into a fresh pair of clothes. Clary walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her purse from the bar top. Juice walked over passing the little girl back over, "What are you'll going to do today?"

"We're meeting up with Tara for some shopping, buying things for Abel since he is coming home any day now."

"Ahh girl time…. Fun."

Clary smiled taking Josie's changing bag from Juice and walking for the clubhouse exit, "Let me know when we find out something about Otto and Luann, please."

"Yeah sure!"

"Bye Daddy!" Josie shouted waving her little hands in the air.

Juice smiled and waved back, "Bye Jo! Love you!"

He continued waving until they disappeared out the door. When they were gone, he noticed Half Sack watching him from a table in the corner. The Prospect grinned, "Awww."

"Shut up idiot."

* * *

The day had passed quickly for Clary, Josie and her had spent the entire day with Tara shopping. They had lunch at the mall in Stockton and then finished the night with dinner in Morada. It was late in the evening by the time she arrived home. Josie was already passed out in her car seat, worn out from the day. Clary carried her inside first, tucking her into crib before carrying all the shopping bags inside.

She glanced at her phone, frowning when she noticed there was still no word on Otto or Stahl. Sighing and worn out from the past two days she dropped into her bed, falling asleep quickly. Five hours later, her eyes fluttered opened and she slid out of bed rolling her head from side to side. She stood up glancing at the clock to see it was five in the morning.

Walking over to her closet, she changed into a pair of workout clothes before heading to the living room. She rolled out her yoga mat, diving into a lengthy two-hour session to make up for missing the previous day. Even though she was pregnant she made sure to keep herself flexible and fit so she could return to work with no problems. By seven she could Josie shouting for her down the hall, rising from the ground she made her way to her daughter's room.

"Morning baby." she cooed walking into the room.

Josie reached out for her, "Momma!"

Clary picked her up, carrying her out of the room and back into the living room, "What do you want for breakfast sweet pea?"

"Mooffin." she chirped.

"Muffins coming right up." Clary smiled setting her down on the ground in front of some building blocks. She turned the tv on, changing the channel to public broadcasting where Sesame Street was on. Picking up the living room baby monitor she walked into the kitchen to whip up some chocolate chip banana muffins.

She was just sliding the muffin pan into the oven when she heard the doorbell ring. Glancing over her shoulder her brow furrowed knowing no one from the MC would have used the door bell, but would have knocked. She approached the front door and looked through the peep hole and relaxing at the sight of Opie's next-door neighbor.

Stepping back, she unlocked the door pulling it open with a smile, "Morning Cheryl."

"Oh Clary, am I happy to see you." the blonde woman visibly relaxed at the sight of her.

Clary's brow furrowed at her reaction, "Why? What happened?"

"I was worried when I didn't see your jeep here yesterday. I thought maybe the feds had taken you too!" Cheryl breathed.

Holding up her hands Clary made the woman pause, "What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" the blonde questioned.

"No…"

"The other night just around two thirty in the morning Stephen and I were awoken by lights in Opie's drive way. By the time I made it to the window I saw Opie, Donna and the kids being loaded into federal SUV's."

Clary's eyes went wide, "How were they being led out?"

"Opie and Donna were both carrying suitcases."

"We're they handcuffed?"

Cheryl shook her head, "No, they weren't."

Her lips curved into a deep frown at that revelation, "Thank you for letting me know."

"I hope he isn't in any trouble."

"He's not, it's just a misunderstanding." Clary spoke before giving the woman a hug and stepping back in the house. She closed the front door just as her cell phone starting ringing loudly from the kitchen.

In seconds she was back in the kitchen picking her phone up to see Piney's name on the screen. She quickly answered, "Piney."

"I hope I didn't wake you, but I didn't want to wait any longer." his rough voice spoke from the phone.

"You didn't."

"Good!" he sighed into the speaker before continuing, "The day before, Otto pretended to make a deal with the feds to release Luann. Once she was clear of the charges Otto bashed Stahl's face against a table."

"Shit!"

"Last night Stahl and the other ATF goons raided the clubhouse. They arrested Bobby for the murder of some port commissioner."

"Fuck!"

Piney's voice went tight at the next part, "The only one not there last night for Church was Opie. We tried to get ahold of him, but there wasn't any answer on the home phone or cell. Clay and the others think he's ratted."

"That's ridiculous." Clary whispered.

"I know it is. Can you go to his house tell him to come to the clubhouse?"

Clary's heart dropped and she gripped the phone tightly, "About that…"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything else associated with the franchise. All that beautiful goodness comes from its creators. Thank you

Story is rated M for mature themes, language and sexual content. 

* * *

_**December 6**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2008**_

The sound of the motorcycle pulling up to the house caught her attention. Clary dropped the dirty dishes in the sink grabbed the baby monitor off the counter and stomped towards the front door in anger. She had called Jax the moment she got off the phone with Piney and when he hadn't answered she texted him to come over asap. That had been an hour ago and by this point she was livid about everything her uncle had told her.

She pulled the door up before snarling at the blonde standing there, "I texted you an hour ago Jackson!"

"Sorry, I didn't get your text until I was already at the police station." he answered holding his hands in apology.

Clary's tongue clicked in annoyance, "Why were you at the station?"

"ATF is holding Unser for questioning, I went to see if he knows where Opie is." he eyed her as he spoke and immediately noticed her shoulders slump at the mention of Opie.

She reached out taking his hand and tugged him into the house. After pushing the door shut, she turned to face him, "Opie was picked up by the feds the other night."

"What?" Jax almost shouted.

Clary glared at him for being so loud with Josie in the next room, "Cheryl came by this morning…"

"Opie's neighbor?"

Nodding she continued, "She said the other night that Opie, Donna and the kids were taken away by the feds around two thirty in the morning."

"Shit." he cursed looking up at the ceiling for a second before looking back at her and noticing she was biting her lip. That was a definite sign there was more, "What? What else happened?"

"Cheryl said they left the house without handcuffs and were carrying suitcases."

Jax looking down at the ground brushing his hair back as he sighed, "That's not good…. the guys already think he's ratted and that doesn't help."

"Opie's not a rat!" Clary growled grabbing his kutte and looked up to stare him straight in the eyes, "Stahl is a smart woman she's trying to make him look like a rat."

"I know…. I agree."

Her eyes grew serious, "They took him into custody the other night and they can only hold him for forty-eight hours."

"How do you know that?"

She ignored his question, "Which means he will be out by tomorrow. And like I said she's smart so I wouldn't be surprised if she uses federal money to pay off some of their debt to make it look like he took a deal."

"Fuck…."

"They won't try to hide it either they will want to make sure the club will find out that his debt has been paid."

Jax ran his hand through his hair again looking worried, "What do we do?"

Clary grabbed his hand, "You have to go to Clay and tell him that Stahl is setting him out as a rat."

"Yeah…. yeah I will." he pulled his hand away and moved to step around her for the door.

"That's not all Jax," she grabbed his kutte again making him stop, "Paying off his debt won't be enough, she knows Opie isn't going to give her anything and that she will have to let him go when the time is up. She's going to wire him Jackson, in hopes of hearing something or hoping that we find it just to solidify the fact that he's turned. It will probably be his phone… maybe his truck too."

His eyes widened, "You think she will really do all that?"

"You need to tell Clay all of this. There can't be any doubt Jax."

"Yeah I'll tell him everything. I'll see you later." he kissed her cheek before disappearing out the door.

She watched him climb on his bike and once he had backed out of the drive way and drove off, she turned on her heel. Walking into the kitchen she went to the table, pushing her everyday generic flip cellphone to the side as she grabbed her purse. She opened the bag, digging into the bottom of it where her fingers slipped between the purse's outer layer and the inner liner. Reaching into the hidden slit her hand found the item she was looking for.

When she pulled her hand out of her purse, she was clutching a high-end smart phone. Immediately she unlocked it and opened the contacts searching for a name that would be able to give her the information she was looking for. As she hit send on the call, she knew Jax wouldn't let anything happen to Opie which left her to take care of this charge hanging over Bobby. 

* * *

"And where exactly did you get this intel?" Tig glared at the VP from across the table.

Currently only Jax, Clay and Tig were in church, everyone else were out working in the garage. Jax had just deliver all the information he had learn but not twenty minutes ago, "I got the info from Clary."

"How would she know this?" Clay questioned.

Jax frowned, "It doesn't matter the point is that she's right. Stahl is going to set Opie up as a rat to cause discord for the club. She wants us to start fighting in hopes that we'll make a mistake."

Clay and Tig glanced at one another before Clay tapped his knuckle on the table looking back over to Jax, "Clary is probably right, but we will have to wait and see what Opie has to say when he shows back up."

"I know she's right. Opie would never betray this club." Jax spoke just as his phone vibrated once to indicate a text. He pulled the device from his pocket flipping it open, "I got to go to St. Thomas."

Clay watched Jax rise from his seat, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, Tara just needs me to come by. I'll be back later."

"Bye." Clay looked back over at Tig as Jax left the room.

Tig was staring at him with deep frown, "What do you think?"

"Well she was right since Juice alright found the payoff. We're just going to have to wait and see what Rosen has to say later." Clay answered. 

* * *

Josie was sitting on the couch a spoon in her tiny hand that she was using to eat her lunch of mac and cheese. The coffee table had been pushed away and in its place were dozens of papers spread out all of the floor. Clary sat on the ground with her back against the couch, in her hand was an aerial photograph of the street that the safe house for one Eviqua Michaels was located.

Among the files was everything about the girl who was the sole witness in Bobby's case, along with all the details that Stahl had on the sons and finally the all information on the safe house being used by the feds. The papers had arrived at Clary's door an hour ago delivered by a man in a black suit driving an expensive BMW that normal delivery men didn't drive. With the papers was a note from their provider, a man by the name of Stuart who happened to be in her opinion the best hacker in the world. Something like this last minute would have cost her a fortune, but the note simply said, 'Oh the house, only because I owe you one.'

The note had made her smile, she would have to remind him that he owed her at least three more favors. She dropped the aerial photograph before picking up a paper that listed the times that the sheriffs would be having their shift changes starting tomorrow when the girl would be moved into the building.

The girl, Eviqua, was just seventeen and a prime example of someone being in the wrong place and the wrong time. Clary stared down at the picture of the young woman on the ground, debating herself internally on how to handle the situation. Her first instinct from all her training was to put a bullet in the head of the girl and all the people guarding the house. Yet, as she stared at the photograph, she reminded herself this girl was just starting out she hadn't learned the ins and outs of life yet. Hell, at her age Clary had killed at least twenty-seven men when she entered a compound in Libya to free her trapped team mates. She pondered that for a second, it was at least twenty-seven only because she wasn't entirely sure how many men had died when the bomb in the hills went off.

"Momma movie!" Josie's little voice from behind her brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see that the Little Mermaid had ended so she climbed to her feet, "What next?"

"Again."

Clary turned to look at her, "Really?"

Josie nodded making Clary sigh as she sat back down hitting play with the remote making the Little Mermaid start over. Once her little tyrant was appeased, she turned back to the files spread over the floor. With a little work and a few phone calls she could set the girl up with a new life completely untraceable unlike witness protection. She sighed glancing over her shoulder at her little girl for only a second before she knew what she had to do.

She picked up the smart phone that was sitting next to her and hit re-dial on the phone. She grinned, knowing her favorite hacker would be a bit annoyed with all the back to back phone calls. 

* * *

The men of Sam Crow left church growing rowdy as they walked up to the bar to celebrate Opie being cleared as a rat from the AFT. Tig pushed the door shut once everyone was out of the room before turning to Clay, "His truck and phone were wired. I killed them both."

"Jesus Christ." Clay whispered gripping the back of the chair.

Stepping forward Tig placed his hand on the table a dark look in his eyes, "Opie has turned on us."

"We already knew there was chance he was going to be wired."

Tig sucked on his bottom lip for a second before reaching up to rub his chin with his hand, "You heard what Rosen said. The feds know Jax was there and how it all went down. The only people who knew all those details are either in the next room or in sitting in a jail cell."

"Jax will never be able to hurt him." Clay sighed his shoulders slumping, "We can't take to this a vote. I've seen this shit before it's something that can crush a charter."

"Then we do it quiet."

Clay turned towards his sergeant at arms with a questionable look, "Are you sure? Your relationship with Clary won't affect you will it."

Tig shook his head, "Nah man, she's just something I stick my dick into."

The Sam Crow President eyed him, "We will need total deniability. This death can never land on our feet."

"It won't be problem, I can do this." Tig whispered pointing to himself.

Clay wasn't able to respond before the door to church was pushed opened by Jax, "What's going on?"

"Ah, I'm just catching Tig up on what he missed." Clay answered to the blonde-haired man as Tig nodded in agreement.

Jax eyed the two, "Everything Opie said… you believe him, right?"

Tig and Clay looked at one another before Clay nodded his head in the direction of the door. The sergeant at arms didn't say anything before disappearing out the door and pulling it shut behind him. Clay turned back to Jax, "Of course I do."

"Did you have Tig sweep his truck?"

Clay nodded, "Yeah it was wired just like Clary said it would be. Opie doesn't know anything about it."

"So, he is clear of this shit, right?"

Clay nodded, "You don't have to worry. I love Opie too, bro."

Jax looked at him carefully for a moment before nodding. Clay smiled clapping his hand on his step son's back, "Come on let's go join the party."

"Yeah," Jax answered but remained in his spot, "I just have to make a quick call."

Clay nodded leaving the room as Jax pulled his phone from his pocket. The moment he was alone he flipped his phone open hitting one of the numbers on his speed dial. 

* * *

Clary answered the phone after eyeing the caller id, "What's the word Jax?"

"Just got done talking to Clay, Ope is in the clear."

She gripped the phone, "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jax answered.

Her shoulders relaxed at the sound of genuine relief in his voice, "Good."

"Now all we have to do is find this witness who ID Bobby."

Clary looked over the steering wheel and out the windshield of the brown 88' buick lesabre she was currently sitting in parked against a curb. She stared down the street at the small house before her eyes shifted over to the sheriff's car parked across from it. Biting her lower lip for a second, she responded to Jax, "They will have to release the name soon."

"We'll have to find out before they take it to trial. Anyways, what are you doing?"

"I'm out picking up decorations for Abel's party tomorrow. After I drop them with Gemma I'm going to go swing by and check on Donna." she answered looking back over at the small ranch.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Definitely, bye Jax."

"Bye Clary."

She snapped the phone shut and dropped it back on the seat before reaching for the key to start the car. As it roared to life, she glanced down at her watch to see the clock turn to four pm. Looking back up she watched as one of the two feds guarding the house came walking around from the back yard to do their hourly patrol. Having been watching the house for the last two hours, she knew they were operating like clock-work.

Shifting the car into drive, Clary pulled away from the curb and turned down the side street that was just before the safe house. Driving away she knew after tomorrow the Sons weren't going to have to worry about Bobby going to trial. 

* * *

Pulling into the drive way, Clary parked her jeep and climbed out before walking into the house. She had just dropped off all the decorations for Abel's party at Jax's house before heading home. Entering through the front door she could hear the tv still playing the little mermaid. Chuckling to herself she walked into the living room to see Ansley, a teenager from up the street sitting on the sofa next to Josie.

"Don't tell me she has been making you watch that this entire time?"

The fifteen-year-old brunette turned around with a jump and Clary laughed again, "Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you."

"I just didn't hear you come in." she climbed to her feet as she smiled, "And yeah it's been on repeat."

"Momma!" Josie shouted from her spot on the couch reaching out for her.

Clary stepped around and picked up her little munchkin and cuddled her against her before kissing the top of her head. Shifting Josie to her hip she smiled at the babysitter, "We're going to Opie's so I'll walk you home."

"Oh, thank you!" the girl jumped to her feet picking up purse from the floor. Clary smiled directing her outside where they walked up the street in the direction of Opie's house. Ansley lived halfway between the two and when they reached her house Clary handed the girl some money. She smiled at the older woman, "Thanks Ms. Clary."

She took off up her driveway pausing at her front door to turn and wave good bye. Josie and Clary waved backed before continuing their way down to Opie's. They reached his house, Josie reached out pressing the doorbell several times. Clary didn't stop her only smiled when she heard Donna's annoyed voice shouting that she was coming. The door swung open making Josie stop and Donna looked out with an annoyed look which changed when she saw them, "Clary."

"Hey Donna." Clary spoke as Josie shouted a happy, "Dona!"

Pulling the door open she smiled, "Come on in. Opie should be home any minute."

Clary walked in and Donna pushed the door shut behind her before following her into the house. Stopping in the living room Clary watched as Donna passed the dining room table, which was already set up for dinner before walking into the kitchen.

"I'll set you a place at the table." she called from the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Clary answered as she carried Josie across the living room towards the bedrooms. She lowered the toddler to the floor, "Go surprise Ellie."

Josie giggled dashing down to her cousin's room making Clary smile. Turning around she headed back to the kitchen to help Donna finish dinner. When she entered, Donna glanced over her shoulder from the stove, "Hey can you carry the salad bowl to the table?"

"Sure!" she grabbed the bowl from the counter and carried it out to the table. After placing it down she walked back into the kitchen and stopped next to Donna leaning against the counter. Donna turned to look at her as she spoke, "You want to tell me what happened before Opie gets home."

Her shoulders slumped as she sighed, "They showed up here banging on the door at two in the morning. Barged into the house and demanded we pack some bags, that they were taking Opie in for questioning. They took us to some facility in Stockton, they kept Opie alone in a room the whole time while the kids and I were kept in some ridiculous play room."

"They let you out last night?"

"Yeah, after that bitch Stahl tried to get me to turn on Opie." Donna frowned gripping the handle on the oven before turning back to her with worried eyes, "We didn't tell them anything Clary."

"I know you wouldn't."

That didn't seem to subdue her worry as she continued, "Opie said Stahl was setting him out as a rat. Clay and the others know Opie wouldn't rat, right?"

Clary gave her a reassuring smile as she reached out to placing her hands on the other woman's shoulders, "I already spoke to Jax. He said they know Opie would never rat. So, don't worry he's in the clear."

"'Oh, thank god." Donna breathed leaning into the other woman's embrace. She wrapped her arms around Clary hugging her tightly.

Clary returned the hug, "Jax and I would never let anything happen to Opie."

"I know, I just…. I just can't help but worry."

The sound of the front door opening broke them apart and they turned to see Opie walking into the living room. He stopped when he saw Clary, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just missed that big ugly face of yours." she answered skipping forward towards him.

He caught her in a hug chuckling, "Your one to talk."

"Hey!" she growled pinching his side.

"Ow!" he laughed shoving her lightly.

Donna watched them play fight for a second before banging her hand on the counter, "Alright you two break it up."

The pair smiled at one another as they pushed each other a few more times while walking into the kitchen. Donna watched with a smile as they carried the dinner bowls to the table while still throwing insults at one another. She left the kitchen walking to the hallway before shouting for the kids that dinner was ready. It didn't take long before she heard the scampering of feet as the kids came running out of their room. She waited till they passed her before she herself turned heading for the table.

Ellie and Kenny had already taken their seats as the table as had Opie at the head of the table. Clary had taken the seat next to Ellie with Josie in her lap. Moving forward she took the seat between Opie and Kenny. Opie turned to smile at her holding the plate of chicken out for her to take. Donna returned the smile as she took the plate and her eyes moved across the table when the children started laughing. Clary was making a face that had sent Ellie and Kenny into a fit of giggles. She laughed as she looked back to Opie who was also grinning at the display. His eyes meet her and his grin turned into a chuckle as he reached over to lay his hand on hers. They smiled at one another as the sounds of their family's laughter filled the room. 

* * *

Clary looked up at the calendar on the wall of Jax's house as she dropped her purse on the kitchen counter. Today's date, the 8th was circled with a red marker probably by Gemma who was overly ecstatic about Abel coming home. She was also excited which was why she was here at nine in the morning to help decorate.

"Clary," Gemma's voice called from the living room, "Can you grab the banner off the table and bring it to me?"

"Sure," she called back walking over to the table and picked up the banner that read 'Welcome Home Abel'. Smiling down at it, she grabbed a chair and dragged it behind her into the living room. She stopped a few feet from her looking around the room, "Where do you want to hang this?"

Gemma glanced around before pointing up to the wall next to her, "We can hang it up there."

"Alright then." Clary answered dragging the chair over and climbing up on it to hang up the banner.

Once the banner was secured to the wall she climbed back down to the floor as Gemma walked over holding out blue ribbon. She took it and immediately started to wrap it around the columns between the living room and kitchen.

"Wendy is out right now getting some balloons. Her and Jax should be arriving here with Abel around six." Gemma announced as she spun some more blue ribbon around the room.

Clary glanced over at her, "What time did you tell anyone to arrive?"

"Around five."

"Do you have enough food and beer?"

"Yeah, that's all taken care of." Gemma replied.

Clary nodded as she glanced over to the center of the living room where Josie was shredding paper making a mess. She smiled and was about to walk over and stop her when her cellphone started ringing from the other room. Stepping around Gemma she walked back into the kitchen and pulled her phone from her purse.

Gemma followed her, but stopped in the doorway to lean against the frame watching her with curious eyes. Clary glanced at the phone, "It's work."

She answered the phone and was greeted by silence on the other end. She had set up her computer last night to dial the phone at this time, but still answered it with a, "This is Clara."

Gemma listened from the doorway as Clary continued, "I can't do that tonight I'm sorry."

She went silent for a second and Gemma watched with a raised eye brow as Clary's shoulders slumped, "And this has to be done tonight? …. Ok …... alright."

"Yes, I understand. I'll get it done." Clary finished clicking the phone shut.

"What was that about?" Gemma questioned.

She frowned dropping the cell back into her purse, "There is an art viewing tonight in San Francisco. Apparently, there is a piece there that one of our most valued clients wants us to procure."

"What does that have to do with you?" the biker queen frowned.

"They've requested me to handle the transaction. I have to go to the art show tonight."

"Seriously? Tonight…" Gemma growled, "Abel is coming home."

Clary sighed, "I can wait till Jax brings Abel home and then head out. It shouldn't take me long at the gallery so if traffic isn't shit, I can be back in time to help you clean up after the party."

"But you're going to miss the whole thing."

"I know, but it is work Gem."

The older woman grimaced, "Fine, but you can't leave until they get here."

"Not a problem." Clary smiled.

Gemma rolled her eyes before turning back to the living room, "Let's finish decorating." 

* * *

The house was already packed full of people by six that evening. They were moving through beer quickly so Clary had gone out into the garage to grab a few six packs to put in the fridge. As she entered the kitchen, Sam came walking in from the living room, "Hey Clary."

"Hey Sam, do you want a beer?" Clary asked setting the cases down on the floor as she opened the fridge.

"Yes, please."

Grabbing one of the cold beers from the fridge she passed it to her friend, "I'm glad you came."

"I wouldn't miss Abel's coming home party." the red-head smiled.

"I'm afraid I also have a request."

Sam's eyebrow rose, "Yeah, what do you need?"

"I have to run into San Fran tonight, can you take Josie home after the party and put her to bed?" Clary asked.

Sam smiled, "Oh course. You know I love spending time with that munchkin."

"Thanks, it shouldn't take me too long so I won't be out late." the two hugged briefly before Clary finished loading the beer into the fridge. As she finished up the sound of people cheering from the living room alerted them the guest of honor had arrived.

The two women left the kitchen to see Jax smiling from ear to ear holding his son proudly before everyone. Once the crowd around him thinned out Clary stepped forward with a smile, "Fatherhood looks good on you Jackson."

"Thanks sis." he responded with his hundred-watt smile that would make others swoon.

Clary leaned towards Abel to kiss his forehead and then stood up on her tip toes to place a kiss on Jax's cheek, "I have to go, but I just wanted to stay long enough to see this handsome hunk."

"Thanks, you're not that bad looking either." Jax grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "I was talking about Abel."

Jax laughed, "Thanks for sticking around."

"I'll see you two later." she replied squeezing his arm and turned around to walk over to the couch where Donna and Piney were sitting. Ellie and Kenny were sitting on the floor in front of Piney while Josie was snuggling against Donna on her lap. She crouched down next to the side of the couch beside Donna, "I have to getting going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm thinking about coming back tonight to help Gemma clean up, so I might be here when you get back." Donna smiled.

"Then I'll see you later and don't worry Sam is going to take Josie home for me." Clary smiled and leaned forward to kiss Josie's head, "Goodnight baby."

"Be careful Clary."

She gave Donna a wink while ruffling the tops of Ellie and Kenny's head as she passed. They shouted at her as she laughed walking away back into the kitchen to grab her purse. There were several shouts of bye as she left the house which she shouted back farewells of her own. She climbed into her jeep that was parked on the street right at the end of Jax's driveway. Putting the vehicle in drive she left the party behind. 

* * *

Instead of heading west to San Francisco she drove south towards Stockton and pulled into a self-storage facility on the outskirts of the city. She stopped in the back of the complex at one of the units placing the jeep in park, but not turning it off. Climbing out she walked over to a unit swinging a set of keys in her fingers that she used to open the rolling door.

Crouching down she grab the door and pushed it opened to reveal the brown buick lesabre she had been driving yesterday. Walking into the unit Clary climbed into the vehicle and backed it of the storage unit until she was next to her jeep. Shutting the buick off she climbed back into the jeep and pulled into the unit in place of the other car.

After parking the jeep, she shut it off and grabbed a large duffle bag out of the back seat and pushed the rolling door back down to give herself some privacy. Once it was closed, she kicked off her shoes and stripped out of jeans and t-shirt. Pulling out a pair of black nylon pants and black shirt from her bag she slipped them on. Next, she pulled out a pair of black boots that she quickly stepped into and laced them up making sure they were secured.

When she was dressed, she walked to the back of the unit where there was a small table against the building and a mirror hanging on the wall. Dropping the bag next to the table she pulled a bag of hair pins out and started rolling and pinning her chocolate locks onto the top of her head. Once all her hair was secured, she pulled a container from the bag that was labeled Jenny Crenshaw and a Texas driver's license baring the same name. She propped the ID up against the wall before opening the plastic container to reveal several pieces of facial prosthetics.

Pulling the prosthetics from the container she slipped one of them onto her chin that transformed it from square to an oval shape. Using adhesives, she secured the piece before doing the same to pieces on her cheeks and nose. Once everything was placed, she pulled a makeup bag out of the duffel and a few minutes later her immaculate makeup skills smoothed everything out. Next, she opened a contact case and slipped the blue eye contacts into place to come her own hazel eye color. Finished with that she crouched down to pulled a blonde wig out of the bag and slipped into onto her head. Making sure it was secured she twisted the blonde locks up into a tight bun.

After the wig was in place she looked up in the mirror, the face staring back at her was no longer the face of Clara Winston. Now it was a face that matched the ID sitting in front of her, she smiled at the mirror as she spoke to herself in a flawless southern Texas accent, "This should do just fine." 

* * *

"Want some more coffee?" Deputy Wallace asked holding up and shaking his thermos.

Deputy Mitchell leaned back in the driver's seat, "No thanks, anymore coffee and I'll have to go take a piss."

"Suit yourself." Wallace responded pouring himself some more coffee before dropping the thermos back onto the floor next to him. He sipped the beverage and looked back over at his partner, "I'm going to miss this easy overtime money."

Mitchell chuckled, "My waist line isn't going to miss this."

"Yeah, the one downside to protective detail." Wallace laughed.

Sitting in the sheriff's vehicle the men kept their eyes on the street and the safe house across from them. Everything was quiet just like the previous night and despite the coffee Wallace felt his eyelids growing heavy as he laid against the head rest. His eyes were almost closed when a sudden flash of red light in the passenger side mirror made him jump.

"You alright?" Mitchell asked looking over with a raised eyebrow.

Wallace leaned forward to look in the mirror, but only saw an empty sidewalk and a car parked behind them that had been there for hours already. Puzzled he reached for the door handle, "Yeah, I just want to go check something out."

Mitchell watched Wallace climb of the car and close the door behind him. Shaking his head, he turned forward and pulled his phone from his pocket. As it lit up, he glanced over to look in the mirror to see Wallace strolling down the sidewalk. He turned his attention back to his phone to text his kids to do their homework before placing it on the dashboard in front of him. Looking at the clock it was only fifteen minutes till eight which meant it was going to be a long time before their relief showed up at five. Sighing he turned his head back to the mirror expecting Wallace to still be walking around but the sidewalk was empty.

Confused he pushed the door opened and stepped out of the car glancing around the street for any sign of his partner. Still not seeing anything he called out, "Wallace?"

With no response he reached for his weapon as he moved to take a step forward when something suddenly slammed the car door against his side. The hit was followed by sharp pain in his neck that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. He gripped the top of the car door pushing it away from him as he tried to steady himself his head unexpectedly growing fuzzy. He strained to turn his head to look behind him, but he hardly moved an inch when his eyes rolled back in head and his body started to slump to the ground.

She stepped around the door quickly to push the man back into the car as his body collapsed. Luckily, he landed in the seat with only his feet still hanging outside of the car. She lifted his legs one at a time back into the car before position his head against the head rest to make it look like he was just monitoring the street. Once he was placed, she closed the door before moving swiftly across the street towards the safe house. She had rolled the other sheriff under a hedge once he had passed out from the sedative.

With the outside threat handled she disappeared into the backyard of the house, hiding in the shadows knowing she only had a few minutes until the Feds did their hourly patrol. She waited crouched down in the dark and when the male federal agent walked out onto the back patio, he couldn't spot her. He looked around the back yard before walking a few feet and stopping when his feet touched grass.

When he stopped to light a cigarette, she dashed forward leaping onto the man's back as she slammed the needle of the syringe in her hand into his neck. The man's hand flew back to grab up, but he was too slow as she leapt off his back and crouched low to the ground. She watched as he reached for his gun turning slowly, but before he could fully grasp the handle his knees gave out and he crashed to the ground. In seconds she was up, slipping into the house through the open patio door. Entering the kitchen, she put herself flush against the side of the refrigerator when she heard the female federal agent's voice growing closer.

"Come in Sheriff Mitchell."

She glanced around the fridge to see the agent enter the living room from a hallway that led to the bedrooms. The woman was holding a radio in her hand calling for the sheriff over and over again. When she wasn't receiving any reply, she headed for the front door to go check on the sheriffs. She had just placed her hand on the door knob when someone grabbed her roughly by the hair and slammed her face against the door.

The agent crumbled to the ground, already unconscious from the blow. She crouched down next the woman and grabbed her arm while pulling another syringe from her pocket. The blow to the head would only knock her out for maybe an hour, but she couldn't have her waking up before any of the others so she injected her with the same sedative.

With all the guards down, she slipped her gun from her thigh holster and made her way down the hallway. There was only one room with a light on and when she turned into the room, she raised her gun up pointing it at the young woman cowering on the bed.

"Please don't hurt me!" the young woman pleaded holding her hands up.

"I need you to gather your things Ms. Michaels. Now." her southern drawl making the girl's eyes widen in surprise. When the girl didn't move, she took a step forward pointing the gun, "Now."

"Ok." Eviqua whimpered jumping up off the bed and grabbing her backpack.

"No electronics." she ordered when the girl went to reach for laptop on the bed.

Eviqua leapt away from the bed and grabbed some clothes shoving them into her backpack as the woman watched her closely. When she was done, she turned back to the blonde woman, "That's everything."

"Drop it."

She dropped the bag and the blonde approached her grabbing her arms roughly spinning her around. Eviqua whimpered when she felt the plastic slip around her wrist bounding her hands together. The blonde picked up the backpack and slung it over her shoulder before grabbing the younger girl by the arm. She dragged the girl out of the room and down the hall into the living room.

When they turned the corner Eviqua's eyes landed on the body of the fed and she gasped, "Is she dead?"

"Not as long as you do what I say."

They approached the door, but stopped just a few inches from the fed's body. The blonde spun the girl around to face her, "Now I need you to listen very carefully. We're going to walk one block south to a brown buick. You scream or try to run I'll put a bullet in you, do you understand?"

Eviqua nodded, but when the woman only glared at her she quickly responded, "Yes, I understand."

"If you see someone and you think about screaming or signaling for help, I'll kill you and them. I don't care if it's a guy walking his dog or a family driving home from dinner. It doesn't matter man, woman or child I will put a bullet in every single one of them. Do you understand?"

The younger girl's eyes widen in horror and she answered with a shaky, "Yes."

"Good." the blonde grabbed the door pulling it open before dragging the girl outside with her.

They walked down the walkway to the sidewalk turning left to head south. Luckily for them they didn't see anyone not even a passing car. When they reached the buick the blonde grabbed the door handle yanking the car door open and shoved Eviqua roughly in the car. Once the girl was inside, she slammed the door shut before walking around to the driver's side. She didn't have to worry about the girl trying to escape now since she had removed the interior door handle.

Climbing into the car she dropped the backpack onto the floor in between then. She quickly started the car, shifted it into drive and the vehicle lurched forward away from the curb.

Eviqua looked around with terrified eyes as they left Stockton heading west. They had been driving in silence for twenty minutes before she turned back to her captor, "Where are you taking me?"

"To the train station in Oakland, where you are going to board the nine thirty train to Columbia, South Carolina." she answered.

"South Carolina." Eviqua whispered.

The blonde glanced over to her, "You will board the train for Columbia, but you going to get off the train when it stops in Austin, Texas. I have an associate there who is going to set you up with a new life in Baton Rouge."

"I don't understand. Who are you? Why are you doing this?" the girl cried.

"Who I am isn't any of your concern and why…. because I can't have this case your apart of go to trial. And while every ounce of my training would have had me put a bullet in your head and in the heads of each person watching that safe house; I realized your just a scared girl who didn't know the best thing would have been to keep your mouth shut. So, I decided the right thing to do would have you disappear."

Eviqua's eyebrows furrowed, "But they were going to put me in witness protection. I would have had a new life anyways."

The blonde laughed, "Witness protection doesn't erase you sweetheart. There is always going to be a paper trail, which means someone like me is always going to be able to find you. If you really want to start over you have to know someone who can really make you disappeared and luckily for your I know the right person."

"Why do you care about this trial so much?"

"That also isn't any of your concern." the woman retorted.

The car went quiet again for several minutes and as they got closer to the train station in Oakland the blonde reached down next to her. She grabbed the driver's license and train ticket sitting on the seat and held it up for the girl to see. Eviqua glanced at the ID to see her own driver's license picture next to the name of Tiffany Anderson. The first-class train ticket in her hand also bared the name of Tiffany Anderson.

"This will be your name until you reach Austin. When you reach there my associate will take you to Baton Rouge and set you up with whatever you need. An apartment, job, a car anything you need they will handle it."

"How will I know them?"

The blonde glanced at her, "They already know who you are. They will find you."

Eviqua looked nervous at that and she went quiet turning to stare back out the passenger side window contemplating rather or not she could run once she was on the train. However, the blonde seemed to read her mind, "If you think about running or calling for help, don't. There will be eyes on you at all times and they have orders to kill you and anyone else who gets in their way in which ever way they prefer if you deviate from the plan. Do you understand?"

"…. Yes." she whispered.

They pulled up in front of the train station, stopping at the curb. When the vehicle was parked the blonde turned towards to Eviqua, "You're going to walk into the train station and board the number 10 train without speaking to anyone. Once you're on the train you have a first-class compartment where I suggest you stay in it and try to get some sleep. I also want you to know that when you get settled into your new life there will be someone monitoring you to make sure you do what you are suppose too."

"I understand." the girl answered shakily.

The blonde's eyes turned serious, "If you ever tell anyone about this or the crime you witnessed… you will wake up to find yourself working in Albanian whore house for the rest of your life praying to god that every day will be your last. Do you understand?"

Eviqua shook with fear at that last threat, "Yes."

"Good." the blonde announced turning and climbing out of the car. She walked around the vehicle and pulled the passenger side door open and helped the younger girl out of the seat. Once she was out, the blonde grabbed the girl's backpack before cutting the plastic wire away from the girl's hands. With her hands freed she shoved the backpack in the girl's arms. The woman looked at her, "Right to the train, no stops. We are watching."

Eviqua nodded hugging the bag close to her chest before running off to the entrance of the station. 

* * *

She watched until the girl was out of sight before climbing back into the buick and driving away heading east back to Stockton. Twenty minutes into the ride back her smart phone started to buzz and she picked it up glancing at the text message, 'girl is on train'.

Her shoulders relaxed at the text message and a sigh escaped her as she flipped the radio on to fill the silence for the rest of the drive. It was just before ten when she pulled back up to the storage unit her jeep was sitting in. After pushing the door open, she yanked the wig off her head and began pulling the pins out as she closed the rolling door so she could change. By the time she had reached the mirror Clary had removed the prosthetics off her face and her hair was once again loose and free.

She changed quickly and shoved everything back into the duffle bag before throwing the door back open again. She backed the jeep out and quickly pulled the buick back into its place before locking the unit back up. By the time the clock hit ten fifteen Clary was pulling out of the storage center heading north back to Charming.

Like before she flipped the radio on to fill the jeep with noise. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she drove pass the Welcome to Charming sign. Knowing that main street was her fastest route back to Gemma's she turned her blinker on and made the left-hand turn. Driving down main street Clary reached for her phone to call Gemma to let her know she was minutes away when the flashing blue and red lights of cop cars caught her attention. Her eyebrows furrowed at all the vehicles blocking the road and she slowed down as she approached.

"What the hell is going on?" she whispered inching forward and looking around trying to figure out what was happening. As her eyes moved around checking out each car she froze and her hands tightened on the steering wheel when her eyes landed on Opie's truck. She slammed her foot down on the gas and turned the wheel swerving into a parking spot before hitting the brakes.

She almost fell to the ground in her rush to get out of the jeep, but when her feet were finally planted on the pavement she ran forward. Her eyes shifted from Opie's truck over to another vehicle that she recognized as Donna's car. There were rows of cop cars and SAMCRO motorcycles between her and whatever had happened.

Running forward she shoved her way through the small crowd that had gather and ducked under the police caution that was blocking off the crime scene. There were several shouts made in her direction but she tuned them out as her eyes took in everything around her. The rear windshield on Opie's truck was scattered and there were red streaks of blood on the windows. She stumbled forward her eyes moving over the members of SAMCRO who stood near the scene each one of them looking devasted.

As she continued forward someone grabbed her by the arm and she roughly shoved them away as she tried to get closer. Her heart was slamming into her chest when she finally saw Opie who was on his knees slumped over a tiny body lying still on the ground.

"Clary!" came a shout from behind her. She didn't turned as Hale suddenly appeared behind her catching her just as her legs gave out. His arms wrapped around her holding her close against him as he whispered, I'm so sorry over and over into her ear.

She didn't say anything just continued to stare forward, the only sound she could hear was of her cousin wailing in agony.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Sons of Anarchy or anything else associated with the franchise. All that beautiful goodness comes from its creators. Thank you

Story is rated M for mature themes, language and sexual content.

Note: This is a rather long chapter. But I wanted to finish season 1, which I am so excited to have done. I do intend for this story to end at the beginning of season 4 and as long as I keep my motivation up have a squeal that will contain the last seasons.

* * *

Her head was pounding from all the noises that suddenly set in around her as she finally pushed Hale away from her. He called out for her, but she ignored him walking forward towards the crime scene. Her eyes landed on Jax and Chibs pulling Opie away from the body of his wife as he shouted out telling them to leave him alone.

She was running then at a break neck speed towards him, "Opie!"

His head snapped up at her voice and he broke away from Jax and Chibs before stumbling headlong towards her. She leapt into his arms and wrapped hers tightly around his neck as he sobbed into hers. They remained there for several minutes just holding onto one enough before Opie set her back down on the ground. Both her hands moved to his right arm and she pulled him towards Donna's car, "I'll take you home, come on.

"Clary." Jax called for her as Opie and her made their way to the car.

She glanced over her shoulder meeting his eyes and shaking her head letting him know not now. He stopped and stared at them for a second a broken-hearted look on his face, but he nodded in understanding. Clary held onto Opie's arm as they walked forward back to the tiny little car that he had arrived in. Reaching it she grabbed the passenger side door and opened it for him to climb in. He didn't say anything as he got into the car and she pushed the door shut.

Walking around to the driver side she looked over to see Clay and Unser talking just a few feet away. Even at this distance she could hear Unser, "The guy walking his dog said he saw a black SUV roll up on the truck. Shot her through the back of the window and…."

The police chief finally seemed to notice her and stopped talking when he saw her looking at them. She turned away to pull the driver's side door open before climbing into the car. The keys were still in the ignition so she started the car and turned it onto main street before stopping briefly next to her jeep so she could grab her purse.

Locking it up, she climbed back into the car and began the drive back to their street. She kept her eyes on the road except for a few glances towards Opie who was staring out the window in a trance. The car remained in silence the entirety of the trip and it was only when she pulled into his driveway and parked that Opie whispered, "We had a run in with black today."

"What do you mean?" she questioned looking at him.

He glanced over not willing to make eye contact, "There was dispute between the Niners and the Mayans. We got caught up in it…. I …. I drove my truck to the meet. One of them must have tagged it."

"Opie…." she whispered reaching out for him.

He pulled back away before her hand could touch him as he shoved the door open and climbed out. Clary shut the car off and climbed out to follow Opie to the house, but he stopped holding up his hand, "I need to be alone."

She nodded holding out the car keys which he took without another word before walking back into the house. Clary remained in place staring at the home when the door swung opened again and Cheryl came walking out. The blonde looked worried as she pulled door shut before her. When she turned around to the driveway and saw Clary, she seemed to relax a bit.

"My god Clary what happened? Opie came banging on our door yelling for me to come watch the kids. Then took off without explaining anything."

She looked at Opie's neighbor, "There was an accident…... Donna got hurt."

"Oh my god is she ok?" Cheryl gasped.

Her eyes dropped to the ground, "She didn't make it."

"Oh my god."

"Thanks for watching the kids."

Cheryl nodded and reached out to squeeze Clary's arm as a symbol of comfort before turning and walking back to her house. When the blonde was out of sight Clary glanced back to give Opie's now dark house one more look before she started her walk home.

* * *

It was just after eleven when she walked through her front door, the sound of the door opening must have spooked Sam because a not so quiet curse of fuck came from the living room. Clary turned towards it stopping in the threshold to stare at her friend.

"God Clary you scared me. I didn't hear the jeep pull up." she exhaled walking around the couch.

"I didn't drive the jeep…." Clary whispered a tired look on her face with the weight of the evening's events, "I walked here from Opie's."

"Where is the jeep?"

Clary sighed running a hand through her hair, "Parked on main street."

"What's going on?" Sam asked her voice laced with concern.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled, "Donna's dead."

"What?" Sam gasped gripping the back of the couch for support.

"There was a drive by… Donna was shot."

"Oh my god, Opie…. the kids are they okay?"

Clary nodded, "She was on her own when it happened. Physically their okay."

Sam stepped forward and wrapped her in a tight hug, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." she responded returning the hug.

Squeezing her tighter for just a second longer Sam let her go and stepped back, "I'll go and give you some privacy. But if it's okay I'll come back in the morning and take you to pick up your jeep."

"Thanks Samantha I really appreciate everything you do for me." Clary replied.

Sam hugged her one more time and squeezed her hands with a soft smile before leaving the house. When the door closed Clary left the living room and wandered down the hallway into Josie's room. Her little girl was asleep snoring softly in her crib that she was just on the verge of being too small for her. Clary smiled just for a second thinking about what a tiny thing she was. She rested her hands on the frame and stared down at her with sorrow filled eyes. The last time she had seen Donna, she was holding Josie in her lap with a look on her face like she missed cuddling a baby close to her chest. Clary was certain with a look like that Opie and her would have had another baby at some point.

Her gripped tightened on the wood of the crib at that thought. That chance was gone now and she knew Opie was never going to be right again. Sighing softly, she gazed down at her daughter with a forlorn look. She stayed there watching Josie sleep, for how long she wasn't sure but the sound of a motorcycle in the distance broke her from her trance.

Reaching down she stroked Josie's cheek softly before leaving the room and walking back down to the living room. Peeking out the window she could see Tig in her drive way pulling off his helmet and dropping it on the seat of this bike. She moved towards the front door opening it just as he reached the porch. He looked down at her a sad look on his face, "Hey doll."

Gazing up at him she noticed a small cut on his forehead that had a few droplets of blood sliding from it. Knowing his bike helmet probably didn't help in the healing process she held out her hand towards him, "You're hurt."

He didn't say anything just took her hand and allowed her to pull him inside. He kicked the door closed with his foot before following her into the kitchen where she pointed at the table for him to take a seat. Walking over he pulled out a chair and sat down as she disappeared out of the kitchen to the hallway bathroom to grab the basic first aid kit. Returning she sat the small box on the counter and pulled out the disinfectant to clean the cut.

"How did this happen?" she asked as he flinched when she cleaned the wound.

He looked up at her, "I… ugh… tripped back up the club house."

Her eyebrow rose at his explanation, but she remained quiet as she grabbed a cloth and dabbed his forehead. While she treated him, he slowly raised his hands to her legs grasping her gently before moving up to her hips. As he squeezed her softly, she stopped her movements and looked down at him with curious eyes.

Tig slipped off the chair and on to his knees, his face stopping just next to her belly which he nuzzled with his face. Clary blinked in confusion at the sweet gesture and moved her hand down to run it through his dark curls. His left arm had shifted down to wrap around her legs while his right hand moved up next to his face to caress the small bulge in her stomach.

With his face still nestled against her he whispered in a mournful voice, "Oh baby… I'm so sorry."

Clary's brow furrowed even more as Tig continued to caress her belly whispering that he was sorry over and over. Her fingers were stilling running through his hair and as his sorrow filled voice entered her ears her grip started to tightened. His remorseful tone made her suspicious and she grabbed his hair roughly pulling his head back forcing him to look up at her.

"Ow doll…." he whispered.

She looked into his eyes to see them full of pain and self-loathing, it was in that moment she knew the truth. A defeating roar filled her ears as her vision turned red and her grip against Tig's scalp turned even more painful for him. He tried to pull away, but she kept a firm hold as the monster that was born in that warehouse so long ago roared to life as it always did in moments like this.

"Let go baby." Tig grunted reaching up to grab her arm.

She reacted then, gripping his hair fully she started walking and Tig found himself scooting forward on his knees to keep up with her. Stomping towards the door she flung it open and shoved Tig out onto the porch. He hit the ground roughly before sitting up on his knees and rotating around towards the house. As he turned, his eyes widen when he saw Clary standing in the door way holding a shotgun looking every bit the niece of Piney Winston.

She glared at Tig with raged filled eyes, "Get the hell off my property."

"Clary baby…" he started.

Pumping the shotgun, she kept it pointed at him, "Now."

He didn't say anything just climbed to his feet, keeping his eyes on her as he walk backwards to his bike. When he bumped into it, he reached back to grab his helmet and climbed onto the bike. Tugging it on he started the motorcycle and glanced back over to her. She was still standing in the door way with a deadly look on her face. His blue eyes met her hazel ones only for a moment before he hit the throttle and his bike hurled forwards into the night. When she was sure that he was gone she slipped the shotgun back into the hidden cutout in the wall and swung the painting back into place to cover its existence. She then pushed the front door shut before walking over to the couch to where she had dropped her purse. Grabbing the bag, she pulled out her phone and hit a number that was programed in the speed dial.

* * *

"Sorry." Jax whispered against Wendy's forehead as he rolled out of bed to answer his phone. She turned over in the sheets to gaze at him as he grabbed his phone and flipped it opened to answer, "You okay Clary?"

Wendy sighed and watched Jax as he spoke on the phone quietly next to her. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, there was only ever two women in this world who Jax would drop whatever he was doing for and she knew she was not one of them. But that was something she had come to terms with long before Jax and her even got married.

Jax climbed out of the bed and started pulling on some clothes, "I have to go."

"Everything alright?" she asked sitting up and looked at the clock to see it was two twenty in the morning.

He nodded, "Yeah, she said she has something important to talk about and it can't be over the phone. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it Jax, I understand." she replied with a comforting smile.

He returned her smile and leaned over the bed to give her a quick kiss, "Take care of our boy."

Her smiled doubled at that and she nodded watching him leave the room. When she heard the front door shut, she laid back in the bed hoping to get a few hours of sleep before Abel woke up.

* * *

Jax coasted his bike to a stop in Clary's driveway before parking it and dropping his helmet onto the space in front of him. Climbing off the dyna he walked across the grass to the walkway and up to the dark front porch. He reached out for the door knob when Clary's voice came from his left, "Over here Jax."

He turned to see her sitting on her porch bench wrapped up in a blanket, "What are you doing out here in the dark?"

"The fresh air calms me down." she replied as he walked over to sit next to her. She turned to set her tea mug next to the baby monitor on the little table beside the bench, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything when I called."

Jax sat back against the bench, "Nah, Wendy and I were just about to go to bed."

"Wendy?" Clary turned her head to glared at him, "Why the hell were you with her? What about Tara?"

He sighed rolling his neck, "Tara and I had a disagreement at the party."

"And your way to fix that was to put your dick back in Wendy?"

Jax frowned at her accusing tone, "It's been a hard night Clary."

He watched as she turned on the bench in his direction and pressed her toes against his leg, "You know what else is hard…. juggling two women. I like Tara, you shouldn't string her along."

"That's a bit pot calling the kettle black isn't it?"

It was her turn to sigh, "Yeah, well I guess I have to take my own advice now."

"What do you mean," Jax questioned with a raised eyebrow, "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Her eyes grew distant as her shoulders slumped and when she didn't answer right away, he reached over to grab her chin to make her look at him, "What is it Clary?"

When her eyes finally rose to meet his they were filled with a smoldering fury, "That drive by tonight was meant for Opie…. and it was Tig who was driving the SUV."

"What?!" Jax snapped sitting up and turning so fast towards her she had to yank her feet back from being crushed, "How do you know it was Tig?"

"He came by here about half an hour ago. He was really…." she paused thinking about the way Tig had tenderly stroked her belly. Moments like that for him were so rare she wouldn't feel right sharing that with Jax. Biting her lip for a second she continued, "I just know it was him Jackson. Clay wanted Opie dead and ordered Tig to do it."

"That's a serious accusation." he spoke staring her in the eyes.

She nodded, "I know it is, but I know I'm right Jax."

"Clay swore to me that Opie was alright."

"Then it was a lie. Stahl must have approached with another angle I didn't foresee and Clay probably thought he actually turned rat."

Jax brow furrowed, "What else could it have been?"

Clary shook her head, "I don't know, I just…. I was so angry earlier when I realized what Tig had done I didn't question him."

"We can't just accuse them without proof." he spoke tilting his head as he looked at her.

She nodded her eyes casting back down, "Yeah, I know."

"Hey, what else is it that you're not telling me?" Jax asked grabbing her hand.

Clary's hand tightened around his as she looked back up at him, "I wanted to kill him Jax. I had a shotgun pointed right at his fucking head and I wanted to pull the trigger."

"If you really believed he killed Donna then why didn't you?" he questioned.

He watched her eyes fill with sorrow as her hand moved down to rest on her stomach, "Because I didn't want to have to explain to this child one day, that the reason they never met their father was because I blew his head off with a shotgun."

"Jesus," Jax whispered leaning away from her an against the bench.

She frowned circling her arms around herself, "I would have killed him."

Jax climbed to his feet while running his hand through his hair. Clary watched as he began pacing the width of the porch his facing growing more and more agitated as he pondered her words. After a few laps he stopped turning back to look at her, "Does Tig realize that you know he killed Donna?"

"If he didn't it won't take him long to put two and two together." she answered.

He rubbed his face his eyes turning serious, "If Clay believed Opie ratted and then ordered Tig to kill him, that means he lied to the whole table at Church. If he finds out Opie wasn't really a rat and had him killed any ways, he will try to cover up his mistake."

"Everyone will know Opie wasn't the rat when the real identity of the witness comes out later today." Clary replied.

"If Tig tells Clay he thinks you know the truth what do you think will happen?" Jax questioned his voice full of concern.

Clary grabbed her tea from the table before leaning back, "I think Clay will order Tig to do whatever it takes to keep this mistake between them."

"Which means you're in danger." he sighed.

"It would seem that way."

He groaned pacing the porch again before stopping and turning on her, "You need to leave. Go down to Bakersfield stay with Hap's mom. Just stay hidden until I can find something to prove Clay had a hand in Donna's death."

"Yeah… I'm not going anywhere." she retorted.

Jax sighed even deeper, "If Clay thinks you're a threat to him he will kill you."

"Opie is going to need me Jax so I'm not leaving, besides I'm not scared of Clay." she huffed.

"It doesn't matter if you're scared or not, Clay will still try to make sure you stay quiet. He will send Tig after you and it doesn't matter what you had. Tig is fucking insane and like a good dog he will do whatever Clay orders him to do." he nearly shouted.

"Tig won't hurt me Jax."

He glared at her, "How can you be sure?"

"Because," Clary spoke looking him in the eye and placing her hand purposely back on the small swell of her stomach, "he won't hurt me for the same reason I didn't put a shell into his fucking head."

* * *

Stahl groaned rolling over to pick up her phone as it continued to blare loudly next to her. She hit the accept button on the call while glancing over to the clock to see it was only five ten in the morning.

"What?" she snapped into the phone pissed off that she had only just fallen asleep an hour ago. The guilt over Donna's death had kept her awake most of the night. So, her brain was still groggy when the person on the other end of the phone started to talk and she couldn't quite make out what the man was saying. She had to shake her head trying to clear it, "Wait wait wait, repeat that."

When the agent on the other in of the line repeated that Eviqua Michaels was missing a scream erupted from her throat as she threw her phone across the room. She was out of the bed in seconds pulling clothes on before barging out of the hotel room with her gun and badge in hand.

By the time she made it to the safe house in San Joaquin there were several ambulances and police cars already at the scene. She doubled parked her car, blocking the street without a care as she charged forward towards the house. Her eyes landed on the two Feds that were supposed to be guarding the witness sitting in the back of one of the ambulances. They were both sitting up, but their heads were rolling around as they struggled to wake up. The other two ambulances had a sheriff in them, both of them looking just as groggy as the Feds.

She approached the ambulance with the agents, "What happen here Yost?"

"I…I…. I…." the blonde Fed slurred before slumping against her partner.

Stahl turned to the paramedic, "What the hell is wrong with them?"

"They were drugged with something… maybe a strong sedative. We're not sure but it's already burned out of their system so we aren't going to know what was used."

"Damn it!" she cursed striking the ambulance with her palm, "Were there any injuries?"

"No ma'am, they sustained no damage." the paramedic responded.

"Good, thanks." Stahl sighed turning away and walking up to a group of sheriffs, "Do we have any information on the witness's whereabouts?"

"No, Agent Stahl I'm afraid we don't." one of the men answered.

She glared at them, "Have we found any evidence?"

They all shook their heads no making her growl, "Then why are you all standing around like a group of hens. Get into that house and find me something."

"Yes, ma'am." they turned quickly running into the house.

Stahl turned around to head back to her car as she grumbled, "Useless fucking people."

* * *

When Jax woke up the house was already empty, Clary and Josie were nowhere to be found. He had crashed in the guest room only catching a few hours of sleep. After dressing, he walked to the front door and paused when he saw a note taped on the wood trim. 'Breakfast in microwave' grinning he tugged the note from the door frame and turned back to the kitchen.

Pressing the reheat button on the microwave he waited a minute before pulling the plate of eggs, bacon and toast out. It didn't take him long to polish off the meal and when he was done, he placed the dirty plate into the sink. He would have to thank her later as he left the house walking down to Opie's to check on him.

He was still a few houses down, but he noticed some vehicles were already parked in the street leading up to Opie's. Walking up he passed Clary's jeep sitting behind Mary's and Donna's car in the driveway. He didn't knock just strode into the house which was already full of people. Several of the crow-eaters had already showed up bringing loads of comfort food to express their remorse for a member of the patch.

Jax entered the kitchen to see Mary positing some bowls of food along the counter, "Hey Mary."

"Morning Jackson." the short blonde smiled sadly up at him.

"How's he doing?" he asked leaning against the counter.

Opie's mother frowned, "Not good, he's outside with the kids."

Jax leaned forward planting a kiss on her cheek before turning and walking out the back-patio door. His eyes landed on Opie who sat at a kiddy table with his long legs stretched out before him making him look like a giant. He was staring over at the swing set where Clary was seated on the ground in front of Ellie and Kenny. Josie was a few feet from them pulling clovers from the grass oblivious to the sadness around her.

"Hey man," Jax spoke walking forward and take a seat on one of the tiny chairs, "How are they doing?"

"She's been crying all morning… Kenny still doesn't get it." Opie sighed.

Jax glanced over to him, "And how are you holding up?"

"How do you think? Donna…. she knew I was gonna bring on something like this."

Jax's brow furrowed, "Ope, you didn't bring this…."

"A banger shot my wife! If that isn't my fault then whose is it?" Opie voice rose as he spoke.

Jax kept quiet letting Opie vent his anger which was the only thing he could really do in this kind of situation. They sat in silence at the small table looking over the yard watching the kids sitting with solemn looks on the swings. At the point Josie had grown bored of playing in the grass and started looking around. When she realized Donna wasn't around, she looked puzzled, "Where Dona?"

Josie's innocent question made Ellie burst into tears and Clary immediately held her arms out, "Come here sweet heart."

Opie and Jax watched as Ellie leapt off the swing and into Clary's arms. She wrapped Ellie in a tight embrace holding the little girl as she cried into her arms. Josie still baffled by everything climbed up and walked over to Opie holding her arms up. He rose to his feet and picked her up bringing the tiny little girl to his chest. Josie nestled her head into the crook of his neck while her right fist gripped his beard.

Reaching up to stroke the back of her head softly Opie glanced over to Jax, "We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Jax replied as Opie turned his back on him and walked towards what was left of his family.

* * *

After Jax left Opie's he had gone home to check on Wendy and Abel before grabbing a shower. Once he showered and dressed, he left for the club house where they met for church to discuss the loss of Donna. Piney who had been furious by Clay's lack of initiative in finding out who had killed his daughter in law stormed out of Church. After Piney's departure the rest of them had dismissed themselves from Church and Jax sent the prospect to tail the old man.

Half Sack ran out of the clubhouse with Jax following him. While the prospect jumped on his bike and took off after Piney, Jax grabbed his helmet off his bike with the intention to head to the station to see if Unser had any more details about last night. As he was about to climb onto his dyna a black BMW pulled into the lot which he recognized immediately.

Dropping his helmet back on his bike he approached the BMW, "Hey Rosen."

"Hey Jax, are the others around?" the lanky lawyer asked climbing out of the car.

Jax nodded, "Yeah everyone is inside, follow me."

Pushing his car door shut Rosen followed Jax into the clubhouse where he was greeted with curious looks from the bikers. Clay walked out of Church with Tig in tow, "Rosen, this can't be good if you're here."

"Actually," the dark-haired man smiled, "It's good news for once."

The guys perked up at that as the lawyer continue, "I received a phone call with news I thought I should deliver in person. The Prosecution against Bobby just informed me that their witness has gone missing."

"What?" all the biker's voices blended together in surprise.

Clay took a few steps forward, "What happened?"

"Apparently sometime last night someone incapacitated the sheriffs and federal agents watching the safe house. The next guard shift showed up at five this morning to find the others unconscious and the witness gone."

"Who the hell could have done that?" Juice questioned looking around the room.

The lawyer shrugged his shoulders, "It had to be a professional. From what I understand not an ounce of evidence was found. Looks like the sons have a guardian angel."

"So, what does this mean for Bobby?" Jax asked.

"Well I know ATF is pissed. They're going to try to stall the hearing in hopes of finding the witness. They might be able to push it a week maybe two. When they have the hearing, they can then suspend the case for thirty days in hopes of reinstatement."

Jax sighed, "Which means….?"

"Bobby could be inside for two months." Rosen answered.

"Jesus, two months?" Clay growled.

Rosen nodded, "I know it sounds like a lot, but if they can't find the witness then Bobby goes clear of all charges."

"Well I guess we will take all the good news we can get." Clay reached out to shake the man's hand as he nodded his head back, "Can we have a word in private."

"Yes, of course." Rosen replied following Clay into church.

As the two disappeared into the room all the other guys wandered out of the club house to head for their shifts in the garage, everyone except Jax who approached the door to Church. Rosen had been the last one into the room and he hadn't pushed the door all the way closed. Jax still suspicious after his conversation with Clary and had a feeling whatever Clay wanted to know would tie into everything.

Leaning near the small gap Jax could hear Rosen talking, "The case they were trying to bring to trial was going to implement Opie in the murder of Hefner."

"Just Opie? What about Jax?" Clay's voice filtered out of the room, "You said that Stahl knew Jax was involved."

"Apparently Agent Stahl was bluffing that piece of information. There isn't one mention of Jax anywhere in the case." Rosen replied.

"Shit!" Jax heard Clay curse followed by the sound of him striking the table with his palm.

Jax rounded away from the door seeing red, he made his way from the clubhouse towards his bike in a fury. He shoved his helmet onto his head roughly before climbing onto the dyna and peeling out of his parking spot. Leaving TM behind he sped in the direction of the police station determined to find out every detail of the plan Stahl had orchestrated.

* * *

Clay approached the first opened garage door and leaned in to glance around, "Tig!"

"Yeah boss." came the reply as said man rolled out from under one of the cars.

Clay gestured behind him, "Need a minute."

Tig jumped up from the ground to follow his president over towards the bikes where no one else was present. When they stopped Tig looked curiously at Clay, "What's going on?"

"That info on Jax being the getaway driver at the thing with Hefner was bogus. A goddamn bluff made up by that bitch ATF agent."

"What?" Tig whispered his eyes growing wide.

Clay gripped the handle bar of nearby bike, "Part of her plan to set up Opie as a rat. She took a chance in setting up that little story for Bobby, hoping he would get it passed onto us."

"Shit."

"The only good thing going for us is that I'm the only one Rosen told that Jax wasn't a part of the case."

Tig's brow furrowed, "Meaning what?"

"Meaning this Donna mistake can't blow back on us if no one else realizes that part about Jax was ever a factor." Clay informed his sergeant at arms. Even though he loathed himself for ordering the kill on Opie he was relieved that it couldn't be tied back to him as long as Tig and him kept their mouths shut. However, his relief was only short lived when a panic look spread across Tig's face. Clay's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"I…. I think Clary knows that I killed Donna."

"What?!" Clay shouted drawing the attention of some of the other guys from the garage. They were peeking their heads out to stare at them making Clay raised his hand to shoo them away. When everyone went back to their business he leaned in close to Trager, "What do you mean she knows?"

"Last night I went by her house…. I don't know I guess I just…." he trailed off for a second trying to collect his thoughts.

"You just what?" Clay growled.

Tig shook his head not want to go into the full intimate detail of what had occurred. He didn't want to look weak, "We were just hanging out then she went crazy all of a sudden. Threw me out of house and ordered me off her yard with a shotgun."

"What did you say? Why do you think she knows?"

"I don't know it's just a feeling I have. It's the only thing I can't of why she would throw me out like that." Tig answered.

Clay reached out to grab him by his kutte and leaned forward, "You listen to me. I want you to go to her house right now and find out exactly what she knows. If she thinks we killed Donna and tells her suspicions to Jax it's going to create a shit storm for us."

"Yeah, okay." Tig nodded turning towards his bike. He took a few steps forward before turning around and walking back up to Clay, "If she does think I killed Donna and says she's going to tell Jax…. Then what do we do?"

There was a dark look in Clay's eye when he opened his mouth to speak, "You either make her understand that she keeps her mouth shut or we end up burying two Winston women. You got that?"

Tig's eyes widen ever so slightly but he quickly nodded, "Yeah I got it boss."

* * *

Clary laid a sleeping Josie down on her bed, they had left Opie's only an hour ago to come home so the little girl could take a nap. There were still too many people stopping by his house to pay their condolences and all the foot traffic had kept Josie from being able to take a nap there. As soon as she started getting fussy Clary had let Opie know they were leaving for a bit, but would be back by dinner time to help clean up all the food.

Leaving the bedroom, she walked back down the hallway to the front door where she had dropped her duffle bag after arriving home. Grabbing the bag, she walked halfway back down the hallway and opened the door to the cellar. She flipped on the light switch and made her way down the stairs. It was a finished basement, but small at only one room which was unusual considering the space of the level upstairs.

The stairs ended in the center of the room, the space to the front of them was a small gym set up with a workout bench and a treadmill. She didn't walk forward but instead turned to the right to the back of the room where there was just a small nook that would be the perfect size to eventually drag her desk down to. On the wall under the stairs were built in bookcases, each of them filled to the brim. Walking along the book wall she raised her hand up to the bottom of the fifth stair where her thumb found a small niche that she pressed making the fourth bookcase in the wall pop open.

The door under the staircase was low so she had to duck her head to enter the hidden section of the house. Years ago, when she bought the place the cellar had been the full length of the house. Stuart, her go to computer expert had been raised in Indiana by a family who had own a small construction company. He had learned the ends of outs of building and even though he enjoyed it, his real passion had been hacking. He was also only one of the few people in the world to know of her dual identities so she had contacted him for assistance.

The hacker had flown out to her and spent two weeks walling off the cellar, installing the wall bookcases and latch door. He has also set up the rest of hidden space for her before deleting all traces of off the blueprints of the house. If anyone were to search the house on any forms the square footage of the space under the stairs was not accounted for.

She walked deeper into the hidden section passing two rooms without some much as a glance towards them before walking into an open space the size of the upstairs living room. Only one side of the room had a wall, the other three were rows and rows built in shelves. She dropped the duffle bag in the center of the room and pulled the blonde wig out. Turning to the left side of the room that housed two of the shelf walls, the shelves were filled with multiple wigs of various colors and styles. She slid the blond wig back into place on the only mannequin head that was empty.

Strolling back over to the bag she pulled the blue plastic container and driver's license out before turning towards the right-hand side of the room. The last shelf wall was filled with dozens of blue plastic containers like the one in her hand. Each of them was labeled with a different name of the front, dozens and dozens of different names and identities sat before her. A tiny separate plastic container set on the top of all the other ones, all expect one that sat by itself between two large blue ones. She stepped forward picking up the lone small container and slid the large blue Jenny identity container back onto the shelf. Once it was in its place, she opened the smaller container which revealed a passport and several credits cards bearing the name Jenny Crenshaw. She dropped the driver's license for that persona back into the container before placing it back onto the prosthetics case.

Moving back over to the duffle bag she picked it up off the floor to finishing emptying it when she glanced up to the last wall. The fourth wall had no shelves instead there were built in tv monitors that displayed footage from small cameras all over the property and inside the house. Her eyes moved over the camera that displayed her bedroom where she could still see Josie asleep on the bed. She was about to turn away to head to one of the other rooms when she noticed a motorcycle pulling into her drive way. Even from her distance from the camera she could tell it was Tig by the dark tuffs of hair sticking out from underneath the helmet.

She dropped the duffle bag back down to the ground and quickly made her way back out through the door under the stairs. After stepping through it she grabbed the edge of one of the shelves and pulled the door closed. Once she heard the click of the bookcase being secured, she was moving back up the stairs and kicking the cellar door closed. By the time she opened the front door Tig had just reached the porch and he nodded at her, "Hey doll."

"What are you doing here?" she spat with an evil glare.

He frowned at her, "I just wanted to come by to check on you baby. You know after what happen last night…"

"Which part of last night? The part where Donna was gunned down or when I told you to get the fuck off my property with a shotgun?"

His frowned deepened, "Where is all this hostility coming from baby? What did I do?"

"Don't!" she snapped letting the door fall more open as she took a step towards him. She jabbed her finger into his chest, "Don't treat me like a fool."

"Clary…."

"No, stop pretending like I don't know the truth Alexander."

She felt him freeze as he grimaced at her, "What truth is that?"

"That you killed Donna! It was written all over your face last night!" she hissed

His eyes dropped to the ground his hands moved to his hips while he nodded. She watched as his head rose and he looked around from side to side unwilling to make eye contact. He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a second before asking, "Where's the kid?"

"Taking a nap in my bedroom."

Tig nodded, "Good."

With that said his hands launched upwards grabbing Clary by the throat and shoving her into the house. A swift kick to the door sent it slamming shut as he pushed her into the wall his hands tight around her neck. His body was inches from hers as he leaned close to her face, "Goddamn it doll! Why couldn't you just not say anything?"

"Clay trying to cover his tracks?" she rasped against his grip.

He pressed his body against her but didn't tighten his hold, "It was an accident. Stahl told Bobby that she knew Jax was there at Hefner's murder driving the getaway car. Only people who knew that detail was Bobby, Opie and Jax. We thought Opie had actually ratted…... turns out that ATF bitch was bluffing."

She didn't respond to his rant only remained limp in his hands. His eyes continued to look everywhere but her, "We thought he ratted. It was mistake, it was all a mistake. You can't tell anyone, I swore you would keep the secret for the good of the club."

"I already told Jax."

His head snapped up, his eyes finally meeting hers which bore into him without any sign of fear. He remained quiet as she choked out, "I would really not like to have to wear a scarf the next few days."

At her words he released her before walking backwards until his back hit the opposite wall. He watched as she reached up to rub her throat trying to soothe where he had been holding her. Leaning against the wall he stared at her, "You told Jax? Do you know what this will do to the club?"

"I called him as soon as you left and as for the club, we will let him decide its fate." she retorted.

"Fuck…. Fuck!" Tig cursed throwing his hands down by his side as he took a step forward.

Clary kept her head raised as she glared at him, "Jax should questioned Clay's leadership. After all that man sent you to kill me if I didn't agree to keep quiet, didn't he?"

"I…." he trailed off his eyes shifting back to the floor.

She didn't allow him to continue, "Jax said I would be in danger if Clay realized I knew the truth. He told me to leave and hide until he could find evidence to bring to the table. But I refused to run despite his warnings that you would hurt me."

"Why wouldn't you go? If you knew Clay would order me to hurt you." Tig asked looking confused.

Clary stepped towards him grabbing his hand and pulling it to the small swell of her stomach, "Because I told Jax you would never hurt us."

"What?" he replied with a sharp intake of breath.

"I wanted to blow your head off with that shot gun. And I would have, if I wouldn't have to explain to our child why I killed their father."

"It's mine?" Tig whispered before looking up to meet her eyes, "How do you know?"

"I've always known. Just like I knew Josie was always Juice's. I know how to keep myself from getting pregnant if I don't want to be."

He didn't say anything else as his hand tightened every so slight on your stomach. She reached up to grabbed his chin to keep his eyes on hers, "You have two choices from this point Alexander. You either tell Clay I know the truth and told Jax or…."

He silenced her by moving his hands up to cup her face, "I already know."

"Alexander," Clary whispered reaching up to pull his hands away, "after everything that has happened you know that this can't continue."

Tig remained quiet only nodding his response as she reached up to tenderly stroke his cheek. He leaned into the gesture for a moment before stepping around her and walking to the door. Clary turned around to watch him leave and as he opened the door, he paused in the doorway his eyes meeting hers.

"I really am sorry Clary." he said softly and then disappeared out of the house pulling the door shut behind him.

* * *

Tig climbed onto his motorcycle and backed it out the drive way to head back to the clubhouse. As the wind hit his face, he drove on autopilot his thoughts drifting back to yesterday and his conversation with Opie in the truck. The other man had asked if it bothered him that he didn't get to see his kids as often as he liked. His response had been that it used too but not anymore.

He sped up the bike in disbelief that he was going to be a father again at fifty. And while Clary might hate him now for killing Donna, she wasn't anything like his gash of an ex-wife. The guys wouldn't lie they were all a little jealous of how much time Juice got to spend his with his little girl. Bobby like Tig rarely got to see his kids because of their angry ex's and no one had it as worse as Chibs who hadn't seen his daughter in years. Yet, Juice saw Josie all the time and he couldn't help but think he would actually get a chance to be a real dad for once. Clary might hate him now, hell she might hate him forever but she would never keep this baby away from him.

Pulling into the TM yard, he parked his bike among the others and climbed off of it. Dropping his helmet onto the seat he walked to the clubhouse to find Clay. The Sam Crow president was sitting at a table next to the pool table and Tig walked over to sit at the table as Clay eyed him.

"Well?" he huffed.

Tig looked around making sure no one was in ear shot, "I was mistaken man. Clary doesn't know anything."

"You sure?" Clay stared at him in suspicion

Tig nodded, "Yeah man I'm sure."

"Then why did she kick you out of the house and threaten you with a shot gun?" Clay frowned.

"She uh…. she thought I came there to get my dick sucked and with Donna just dying she went a little crazy. You know what pregnancy hormones can do to a woman." Tig grinned as he watched Clay visible relax against his chair.

Clay chuckled, "Guess I can't blame her for thinking that. You do pick the worse times to get laid."

"When?" Tig scoffed with a furrowed brow.

Clay shook his head, "Those two Mexican bitches who were watching the warehouse."

"Oh shit, I forgot about them." Tig laughed.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off man, you've earned it." Clay spoke knocking his fist on the table.

Tig's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Yeah, after all Rosen said Bobby will be clear of the charges so it's not like we have anything to worry about then."

Nodding, Tig climbed up from his chair and wandered over behind the bar to grab a bottle of whiskey. Moving back to the front he slid onto a bar stool and twist the bottle open. He took a swig from the bottle as he leaned back against the bar rolling his neck trying to loosen all the built-up tension. His eyes glanced around the room while taking another sip he took notice of two ladies talking on a couch by the wall.

With a smile he climbed back to his feet and strode over to them. They looked up as he approached and he grinned down at the two, one blonde and one brunette. He held his hand out towards the blonde, "Hey baby let's go take a walk."

The girl smiled taking his hand so he could pull her from the sofa. Once she was standing, he slid his arm around her waist and directed her towards the dorm rooms.

* * *

A few hours later Tig was back on a bar stool feeling rather relaxed after polishing off half the whiskey bottle and having that blonde crow eater suck him off. Some of other guys had wandered into the clubhouse after their shift in the garage was over. Chibs was sitting next to him smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer. They were talking when the door to the clubhouse was pushed opened and Jax walked into the room heading for Church with Clay in tow.

The group of guys went quiet watching their President and VP disappear into Church pushing the door shut behind them. Chibs glanced over to Tig, "Wonder what that's about."

"Don't know man." the sergeant in arms answered.

Clay made sure the door was shut before taking his seat at head of the table. Jax had already taken his spot on the left with his arms resting on the table and his fingers laced together. Clay leaned back in his chair, "What's this about Jax?"

"Two days ago, you sat there and made me a promise that Opie would be okay."

Clay's eyebrow rose and he opened his mouth to speak, but Jax held up his hand and continued talking, "Now, I'm asking you brother to brother, father to son just tell me the truth and I'll accept it whatever it is. Did you try to kill Opie? Kill Donna by mistake?"

Jax stared at his step father as he leaned back in his chair with a puzzled expression on his face, "I don't know whose been filling your head with this shit son, but I'm going to tell you again. I love Opie, loved Donna. I would never do nothing to hurt them."

"So, you didn't have anything to do with that drive by last night?" Jax frowned.

Clay frowned, "No, I didn't. Where is this coming from?"

"When I went to go pull Piney away from Leroy, we took a few minutes to clear the air. Leroy swore to us that he had nothing to do with Donna's death. Told us one of his guy's rovers was stolen in Lodi last night. Just before that happened, I was down at the station talking to Hale, he told me some things like Stahl setting Opie out as a rat."

Clay's frowned turned into a full grimace, "I don't know who gunned down Donna, but it wasn't us. Someone is out there trying to start a war."

Jax remained silent staring at Clay for a minute before nodding, "Alright."

"We're good then?" Clay asked watching Jax as he stood up.

The younger man's face was cold as he glared down, "Yeah, we're good."

Jax turned away from him and threw the door to Church open before striding out into the main room. He scanned the bar catching sight of Tig knocking back whiskey with Chibs, Juice and Happy. His eyes narrowed as he charged over to the bar and the group of men turned to look at him as they approached.

"Jackie boy come have a drink." the Scot grinned holding up his own drink.

Jax didn't say anything as he walked up to Tig who just gave him a sloppy smile and slurred, "Hey man."

Without a word Jax grabbed Tig by his kutte and punched him in the face. Tig even though drunk responded instantly tackling Jax to the ground and returning the punch. The two men continued throwing punches at one another as they rolled around the clubhouse floor knocking tables and chairs over. The others were shouting at them as they fought, but no one did anything to stop them.

"Break that shit up!" Clay roared from the doorway to church.

Chibs and Juice reacted first, the pair grabbing Jax by the arms to pull him off Tig. Once they pulled him back Tig climbed unsteadily to his feet and was about to launch himself towards Jax, but Happy caught him by the arms stopping him.

"What the shite Jackie?" Chibs grumbled as Jax shook in rage, "Calm down."

"Let go of me." Jax snarled struggling to pull himself free from Chibs and Juice.

"Let him go!" Clay bellowed.

Both Juice and Chibs released him at the command and Jax shoved pass all of them for the door. He left the club house letting the door slam behind him as he left TM once again shaking in rage.

* * *

"Give me your other foot." Clary ordered. Josie sighed lifting her left leg up so her mother could slide her last shoe on. Clary rose to her feet and held her hands out to help the toddler stand up on the bed to check her appearance. The little girl was dressed in little black dress with ruffles on the end and a pair of small black buckle shoes. Josie stood on the bed with a large frown on her tiny face making Clary frown, "What's wrong?"

"Don't like." the toddler huffed pulling on ruffles.

Clary sighed, her little girl was definitely a princess and only liked to wear bright colors. She reached out to soothe the side of the dress, "I know baby but it is just for today."

"Why?"

"People just wear black on days when they say goodbye to someone."

"Who going bye?"

"We're saying bye to Donna baby."

Josie frowned, "Where she goes?"

"She's gone to heaven baby." Clary whispered softly.

"When come back?"

"She isn't…" she breathed and watched as Josie started to tear up, "Don't cry baby it will be okay, I promise."

Clary picked her up and cradled her close to her chest, "I know it sounds scary, but it will be ok sweetheart I promise."

"I go to heaven?"

A sad little sound escaped Clary as she kissed Josie's forehead, "That isn't something you're going to have to worry about for a very long time."

"What about daddy?"

"Same thing sweetie both your daddy and I are not going to have to worry about going to heaven for a long time."

Josie squeezed her tightly for a moment and Clary carried her around the room for a few minutes before setting her back down on the bed so she could change her clothing. The toddler sat with her little legs dangling over the side watched as her mother slide on her own black dress and heels. Just as Clary finished dressing her doorbell rang, "That would be our driver."

She scooped Josie off the bed and grabbed her purse off the dresser. Hurrying down the hall the pulled the front door up where a man was standing in a dark suit on the porch. She had hired a Lincoln town car and driver to drive them to the funeral.

"Ms. Winston, I'm Simon your driver."

"Nice to meet you Simon." Clary smiled softly pulling the door shut and locking it with her free hand.

The driver returned her smile, "We have some more people that we are picking up right?"

"Yes, my Aunt and her grandchildren. They live just a few houses down." Clary answered as they walked down the pathway to the street where the Lincoln was parked. The driver held the door open for her and she thanked him as she climbed into the back seat.

They drove the few houses down to Opie's and Clary climbed out of the car with Josie to walk up to the front door. Mary opened the door before Clary could reach the porch and she ushered Ellie and Kenny out of the house. Both children immediately ran up to her and Clary had to drop to her knees so they could hug her.

"Come on guys we have to get going." she whispered to them standing up. Ellie grabbed her free hand as Kenny took Mary's and they walked to the Lincoln to head for the cemetery.

* * *

The funeral was a full-on Sons of Anarchy event with charters from all off the west coast coming to pay their respects to Opie. The Redwood charter led the procession while rows and rows of motorcycles followed behind them. The Lincoln town car that was carrying the Winston family drove directly behind the hearse. When the car stopped the driver opened the door and Clary was the first one to climb out. She turned around to help Kenny out first, followed by Josie, Ellie and then finally Mary.

Opie met then by the car and after giving his mother and Clary a kiss on their cheeks he took his children by the hands and led them to the burial plot. Clary gave Mary a comforting smile as she linked her arm with the older woman and helped her towards the funeral while still carrying Josie in her other arm. They hadn't even made it halfway when Juice came walking up with a smile.

"Would you like some help?" he asked.

Josie immediately reached out to him, "Daddy!"

Clary smiled handing the toddler over to her father and finished helping Mary to her seat. She took the seat between Mary and Ellie, then proceeded to watch as friends and the members of the other charters made their way to the grave site. When Ellie let out a sniffle next to her, she looked over towards the little girl and wrapped an arm around her. Ellie wrapped her little arms around Clary and snuggled into her side as Clary reached up running her hand up and down her back.

"Clary."

Clary looked up to see Tara standing over her with Jax's kutte in her arms, "Hey Tara."

The doctor gave her a sad smile and reached out to squeeze her hand before turning to give her sympathies to Opie. When Tara was done giving her condolences she moved to go stand in the crowd when Clary's voice made her stop, "Tara come take the last seat next to Mary."

"Thanks." Tara smiled turning and walking back to the chair.

"Right here sweetheart." Mary spoke patting the empty the seat next to her.

Clary watched as the doctor sat down before turning back to watch as Gemma walked up with Clay and Wendy, Tig trailing not far behind them with face cut and bruised. She frowned watching them take a seat in the chairs across from them. Gemma made eye contact with her and her eyebrow rose at the unhappy look that was being sent their way.

The SAMCRO queen didn't have time to question the look as the service started. She frowned as she looked around at all the people around and immediately noticed Jax was missing. Sit back against the chair she leaned toward Clay and whispered, "Where's Jax?"

"Haven't seen him since last night." Clay whispered back.

"Shit." Gemma sighed turning back to the service.

* * *

The service was almost over when Jax came walking up from another part of the cemetery. He was in the same clothing he wore yesterday and his face was cut up from his fight with Tig. Tara leapt up from the chair and walked over to Jax carrying his kutte to him. Taking the kutte from her he slid it into place on his back and leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

Clary watched as he stepped away from Tara and approached the casket. He dropped a flower onto it then with a quick nod to Opie he turned around to leave. When the service was over Clary gave Ellie a quick hug before disappearing away as a crowd formed around Opie and his children to pay their respects. She followed the path Jax had disappeared down and found him sitting on a head stone smoking a cigarette.

"Hey." she whispered walking up to him.

He looked over his shoulder, "Hey. Are you ok?"

"I should be asking you that." she smiled stopping next to him.

He smirked, "Yeah, I just got into with Tig."

"What did you find out?"

"Piney and I spoke to Leroy and after talking to Hale I confronted Clay about everything. Of course, he denied it which just…. when I saw Tig just sitting at the bar drinking with the guys I lost it."

Clary nodded, "I know your mad at Tig, but you have to remember Clay is the one who ordered the hit."

"Tig isn't exactly innocent."

"I know." she whispered reaching out to run her fingers through his hair the same way she did to Josie to soothe her when she was upset.

Jax looked up at her with unsure eyes, "What do we do next?"

"We evolve and move forward." came the rough voice of Piney as he approached holding out an envelope.

Jax took it as Clary looked on, "What is it?"

"Change." Piney answered.

Opening the envelope Jax pulled out another copy of his father's manuscript as Piney spoke again, "It's time for a new way of life son."

"I agree Piney." Jax spoke sliding off the headstone turning towards the old man, "But there is something I need from you first… from both of you actually."

"What is that?" Piney questioned.

"We can't tell Ope the truth about what happened."

"Why the hell not?" the old man growled.

Clary gripped Jax's arm as she looked at her Uncle, "He's right. If we tell Ope it will destroy him."

"He deserves to know the truth." Piney grunted.

Jax gripped the manuscript, "He's just barely holding on by a tread right now Piney. He needs the club to get his shit together and besides with no definite proof it with just make more problems."

"So, we just lie to him?"

"We just don't say anything. The important thing right now is taking care of him, give him time to heal." Jax answered.

Piney remained quiet as he contemplated Jax's words before nodding, "Alright."

The three of them stared at one another in silent agreement as the sounds of motorcycles roaring to life could be heard in the distance.


End file.
